What is normal to me, is not for you
by parmakai66
Summary: Did you ever wonder if Mulder & Scully had other friends at the FB1? What if those friends did, what all good friends should do .. force the two of them to face the truth? MSR
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing of this series and I'm broke so don't sue me ...

Summary: Did you ever wonder if M&S had friends at the FBI? (besides Skinner?) What if those friends forced them to face the truth?

P.S. This is my first posting, so be gentle.

Chapter 1

"Mulder, are you sleeping?"

Mulder sat forward in his chair and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "No, I was reflecting, Scully," he replied innocently.

"In the dark Mulder? Really, you need to be more careful, we're not in the basement anymore." Scully replied caustically as she set her computer bag on her desk. She stared at her partner frustrated by his attitude, then reached over and turned on the desk light.

"No one knows better than I that we aren't in the basement anymore. We are part of the FBI FC now," Mulder retorted and swiveled in his chair to face his partner.

"FBI FC?" She looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You are starting to sound like Nester and Driscoll."

Mulder smiled and flicked a pencil around his finger. Nester and Driscoll were two agents who had been transferred in from the Chicago field office. Jung Nester was a tall, dark haired, lanky Asian male, and had worked as a police officer in Chicago before joining the bureau. Jeff Driscoll was shorter, white hair, with a quirky personality. Driscoll was previously a member of the Iowa State Patrol. Both Nester and Driscoll had been with the bureau for five years in the Chicago field office.

They had founded the 'Flunky Corner' a year ago when a drug bust blew up in their face and they were sent to the 'house' on probation. Mulder knew some sketchy details of the incident, none of which was good. An agent and a child were killed, Driscoll and Nester were handed the blame, despite that it wasn't entirely their fault. 'If it looks bad, than it's bad for the FBI' was the ole tag line that Skinner had told him after the Dallas bombing. It was all crap in his opinion. In any event, the four of them fell into an instant friendship and they often shared a drink or dinner after work. One common denominator of the four, Kersh had no love for any of them.

"Who better to understand the 'Flunky Corner' than the original flunkies?" Mulder shrugged his shoulders at his partner. "Where are they anyway? I haven't seen them since yesterday."

"What makes you think I know where they are?" she replied flipping through some mail on her desk.

Mulder chuckled and leaned back in his chair again. "Because you would, Scully. That is your thing; you know the answers, the concrete facts."

Scully sat down and stared at her partner for a moment in silence. He knew her so well, most of the time it was comforting that he could anticipate her reactions, other times it was infuriating. She could never get away with anything around him. And yes, she always knew what their friends were up to … including the Lone Gunmen. She sighed and gave in to him.

"Kersh assigned them to assist the Eastern Iowa field office with a missing person case," she replied flatly and moved some papers around on her desk.

"Ah, see you did know," Mulder replied. He sat up and starting typing on his keyboard again. "It appears they have moved up in the world, now that we now that we have moved into their corner."

"So it would seem," Scully answered as she logged onto her computer.

He didn't comment further because he knew it would upset her. She had made a commitment to his cause, even when it held her career back and now she was trapped in this dead end corner with him. The Flunky Corner as Driscoll and Nester had called it on their first day in the bullpen.

They worked in silence for the rest of the morning, completing their background checks, and filing the respective reports. At 12:30, Scully's cell phone rang and jolted Mulder from his thoughts. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it was difficult not too. Although she was speaking softly, without turning around he could tell she was smiling. He knew she was talking to her new male friend and it burned his blood.

Over the past few weeks, she started shutting him out of little pieces of her life. At first he didn't notice, because it wasn't that odd that she wanted to do her own thing. Scully was independent and only wanted his attention on her terms. Their friendship and working relationship was as strong as even when they disagreed about their various topics. They were inseparable for the most part, until one fateful night when the truth hit him square in the face and he only had himself to blame.

Scully was jealous of Diana Fowley. Of course, the Lone Gunmen had to point that fact out to him because he couldn't see it. He and Scully had gone bowling with the Gunmen and were enjoying themselves when Mulder's cell phone rang. It was Diana and Scully knew it. He had denied her request to see him and shut her down immediately, but the damage was done.

Now as he reflected back, it all made sense, why Scully was so quick to accept a reassignment, why she wanted to quit the X-files, quit the FBI, all attempts to get away from him because she was hurt. He had hurt her, not intentionally of course, but as a bi-product of something that was over long ago. She had witnessed the link he and Diana held from their intimate relationship and he, like an idiot, did nothing to reassure her. He was left to suffer the consequences of losing Scully, who for all practical purposes was the love of his life.

"…..cafeteria for lunch, do you want me to bring you something? Mulder?" Scully stood above his desk staring at him quizzically.

It took Mulder a second to realize she was speaking to him. "Ah no, I'm not hungry." He said without looking up at her.

"I didn't ask if you were hungry, Mulder, I asked if you wanted something," Scully said leaning slightly on his desk.

"Isn't that the same thing?" He replied looking up at her with a mischievous look on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Agent Cramer standing patiently in the hallway. His mood faded quickly and he stood up from his desk. "No, I'll just get something later." He pulled his suit jacket off the back of the chair and walked past her into the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

I still own nothing of this series, except this story ... but not the characters or anything else. And I'm still broke so if you want to sue me, you'll have to get in line behind the student loan people.

I forgot to put in my first post that this story is set before the syndicate gets burned.

Enjoy & review

Chapter 2

When Mulder came back to the bull pen thirty minutes later, he discovered Nester and Driscoll lounging at their desks.

"What are you guys doing back here?" He asked as he took his jacket off and laid it over the chair. "I thought you were working some big case in Iowa." He looked around the office, noting that Scully had not returned from her lunch date.

"It was a bust," replied Nester.

"What was, the case or the fact that you were assigned to it?" Mulder asked settling in his chair.

"The case is real," Driscoll commented taking a bite of a candy bar. "The suspect thefield office wanted us to investigate was a fake."

"I'm not following," Mulder replied looking at both quizzically.

Nester sat forward at his desk. "Oh, he was definitely guilty of something, just not kidnapping 13 year olds fromfarm fields. Of course, we'll never know what he was really into … there was a mix up at the police department and he was released."

"Why didn't you pick him back up? It wouldn't be the first time some bone head police department made a mistake with a prisoner." Mulder replied yawning at his desk.

"He is getting picked up alright," Nester continued with a cheesy grin on his face. "In a body bag. About an hour after he was released he stepped in front of a freight train."

"Ouch," Mulder grimaced.

"Oh, that reminds me," Driscoll mumbled. "I brought a copy of the file back. Could you take a look at it? I think it needs a fresh eye." He handed the file over to Mulder.

"You want me to look at your file?" Mulder said as he took the file from Driscoll. He placed his hand over his chest. "Sounds like you guys are getting fresh with me." He faked a surprised look.

The three men shared a quiet laugh in the corner of the office until Agent Fritz walked in and stared them down. Agent Fritz was one of AD Kersh's lackeys. He was like the ole crusty librarian in high school, been around for a hundred years never doing anythingimportant.His current assignment, it appeared, was hall monitor of the young agents in the bull pen. All three pretended to be busy until he walked away. Mulder stuck his head in the case file and was oblivious to the office chaos until he heard Driscoll mumbling in the corner.

"What is he doing down here?"

"Who, Fritz? He works down here." Mulder replied, not looking up.

"Not Fritz. The geek," Driscoll asked.

This garnered an upward look from Mulder. Agent Cramer was standing in the corridor outside the bullpen talking to Scully. He felt his face flush.

"Oh,ahhh they're dating," he commented and stuck his nose back into the case notes to hide his reaction.

"Who's dating?" asked Nester.

"Scully and the Geek."

"No fricken way man," Nester exclaimed from his corner. "Are you serious?"

"Yea, ahh, it's been going on for a couple of weeks now," Mulder replied shrugging his shoulders. He really didn't want to talk about it; just the thought of Scully in another man's arms made him a little nauseous.

"Is she seeing him because you are _tappin the fowl_?" Nester jeered leaning over his desk.

Mulder turned and looked at his cube-mates. "Excuse me?"

Both Nester and Driscoll were staring at him with that 'look' on their faces. Mulder shook his head. "I am not _tapping_ ….. anything, except perhaps my hand. Diana and I are just friends."

"Oh, Diana." Nester said, mocking him slightly.

Driscoll smiled and shook his head. "First name basis Mulder, who are you trying to kid? If you aren't doing her now, you were at some point."

Mulder swiveled in his seat and chuckled. "Why do I feel interrogated?"

Nester starting laughing, "cuz you're guilty."

Mulder shrugged his shoulders and gave in to the questioning. "It was years ago." It was a true statement; the most he and Diana had shared recently was lunch, however, the temptation for something more still lingered, still taunted him like a naughty indulgence.

Driscoll turned back toward his computer when he saw Fritz circling the office. "Does Scully know?" he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

Mulder was flipping through the case notes in the file and didn't answer for a moment, Fritz finally walked out of the bull pen and the three men finished their conversation.

"We haven't actually talked about it. However, I've been told that she is jealous." Mulder said with a grimace on his face.

Nester leaned over his desk again. "Of course she is jealous. That is the way women work. When their territory is threatened, they gather whatever information they can, and then form an opinion about it, whether it is valid or not."

"That is definitely not how Scully operates. She is fact oriented, driven by concrete media." Mulder replied defending his wom.. er partner.

"Ahh, see that is where you are wrong," Driscoll said typing on his keyboard in an attempt to look busy. "Love is not concrete. It's abstract, it's open to interpretation. Trust me, I'm married I know."

Mulder shook his head. "Well, you're wrong again. Scully and I aren't in love. We are just friends."

His statement resulted in Nester and Driscoll breaking out into loud obnoxious laughter. "Are you serious?" Driscoll snorted.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"If you looked up the phrase 'In Love' in the dictionary," Nester replied leaning back in his chair. "There would be a photo of you and Scully."

Mulder shook his head in denial. "That is the farthest thing from the truth."

"Oh really?" Driscoll asked standing up from his desk. "Well, lets just get a second opinion."

He looked around the office and spotted Agent Manders walking in the side door by the elevator. Manders was an unofficial member of the Flunky Corner, only by default because his desk was right next to the hall monitor's.

"Troy, got a minute?" Driscoll asked motioning him over.

Agent Manders walked over to the corner and sat on the edge of Scully's desk. "What's up?"

"Well, we just wanted your opinion about something … professionally speaking of course," Driscoll said.

"If you were going to make an assessment about Scully and her dateablilty," Nester started. "Besides that she is intelligent, professional…"

"Hot," Driscoll added nodding.

"Yeah, all that… what would it be?" Nester asked as he leaned forward on his chair. He downed a mischievous grin on his face and rubbed his hands together.

"My opinion, if I would ask her out?" Troy questioned. All three men nodded their heads in affirmation. "Well, she's unavailable," Manders replied quickly.

Mulder rolled his eyes and swiveled in his chair. He felt a set up coming on and wasn't going to fall for it. "And why would you say that, if you don't mind my asking?" he picked up a pencil and started playing with it.

Manders looked from Mulder, to Driscoll to Nester. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I want to know why you think she is unavailable." Mulder asked shrugging his shoulders. "Because she is dating Cramer?"

Manders mouth dropped open. "She's dating Cramer?" He retorted in complete astonishment. "No way. You guys are joking right?"

"No, we're not," Nester replied

"No, really ...Are you serious? That does not make any sense," Troy replied, totally confused.

"Well, why doesn't it make any sense?" Mulder asked turning his chair toward Scully's desk.

"Because she is in love with you," Manders replied laughing nervously.

Nester clapped his hands together and pointed at Mulder, then sat back in his chair with a smug grin on his face. 'Ha! Told you."

Mulder sat motionless in the chair, feeling the color drain from his face. Troy looked around at the three agents quizzically. Driscoll was stifling a laugh at his desk.

"Mulder don't act like you didn't know… You two should be the poster children for the 'I'm in love with my partner' campaign." Manders replied clapping Mulder on the back.

"Here she comes," Driscoll muttered as Scully walked in the side door.

She looked at the four men in her area with suspicion. Nester, Driscoll and Manders all were laughing, however, Mulder looked like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Manders looked up as Scully approached and quickly excused himself from the desk.

"Ahhh, I got some work to get done," he said getting up quickly. He stepped to the side and let Scully walk past. "Agent Scully," he said greeting her.

"Agent Manders," she replied eyeballing him suspiciously. When he walked away, Scully looked at her cube-mates. "Did I miss something?"

"No," Nester replied turning back to his computer. "Guy talk."

"Baseball," Driscoll added, his head bobbling nervously.

Scully wasn't buying it. It looked more like a meeting of the boys club. They all looked guilty, especially Mulder. She stared at him when she walked past his desk.

Mulder looked up as Scully passed and they made eye contact. She held his gaze for a moment searching his face for the reason of his embarrassment, which he attempted to mask. She set a white Styrofoam box on his desk and a satisfied smile crept across his face.

He opened the container and started to pick the onions off his sandwich, reflecting on his friends observations. Whatever his feelings were for Scully, she had made her intentions clear to him by pushing him away and choosing to date another. If she was truly in love with him, he would be hard pressed to get her to admit it.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: this show is someone else's property, I am just a fan with ideas.

A/N: I had to change the rating because things to come will be rather suggestive. Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate all of them.

Chapter 3

Two weeks later.

Mulder and Scully were working quietly at their desks completing more background checks and paperwork. The bullpen was empty with the exception of Agent Fritz sitting in the far corner.

Agent Fritz's phone rang and after a moment he stood up and walked over to Mulder's desk.

"AD Kersh wants to see you in his office," he said flatly.

Mulder looked up at him quizzically. "Just me?" He asked slightly confused.

"Both you and Agent Scully." He turned then and walked back to his desk.

Mulder and Scully stood from their desk and walked out to the elevator together. Mulder pushed the down button and looked over at Scully searching her face for some type of answer. She shrugged and took a deep breath.

When they entered Kersh's office, the man barely acknowledged their presence. Scully and Mulder settled themselves in the chairs directly in front of his desk. Mulder took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for the ass-chewing he was certain he was about to get. After a few minutes of silence, Kersh finally looked up at the Agents and began speaking.

"As you well know, Agents Driscoll and Nester are in the field in Eastern Iowa/Western Illinois investigating a series of kidnapping cases. Based on information you provided in your behavioral profile, Agent Mulder, they have been developing viable leads on the kidnapper." He paused and stared at Mulder for a moment before continuing.

"This morning, they caught a break in the case when a 15 year old female turned up at a local hospital. She was badly beaten; however, alive, unlike the previous victims. Her story follows the pattern outlined in your profile."

Kersh stood from his desk and paced toward the window of his office. He stood for a few more moments saying nothing. "The Assistant Director of the Iowa field office has personally requested your assistance with this case. I was hesitant to agree to the request; however, the Deputy Director has put his stamp of approval on it." He turned, stepped over to his desk, and handed Scully the file brief.

"I should not have to remind you Agent Mulder, Agent Scully, you are still in your probationary period. Any disregard for policy and procedure will not reflect kindly in your file. Dismissed."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Someone else owns the X Files and its characters. I only own my dreams.

A/N ... we all make choices in life ... some are great and some just suck (even though they sounded like a good idea at the time).

Chapter 4

Scully was unusually quiet on the flight from DC to Dubuque, Iowa. Mulder tried to engage her in conversation but after the fifth curt answer he gave up. Left to his thoughts he reflected on the day's events.

Their flight was scheduled to leave BWI at 2:31 eastern. It was a six hour flight, including a two hour layover in Chicago. He and Scully had left the office at 10:00, shortly after receiving their orders from Kersh. Mulder had offered to drive to the airport, and Scully agreed which felt like ole times between them. On his way home to pack, Diana had called and invited him to lunch at her apartment.

Every fiber of his being told him to say no, but temptation overruled. There was something about her that was so alluring to him, tempting him like a delicacy. Their real relationship was long over, but the chemistry still ran hot in his blood. Diana knew how to bring it out of him simply by calling his name, arousing his memories.

As she did on the Gibson Praise case, sitting in the back of the conference room unannounced and then strategically agreeing with his theory, catching him off guard. 'Like minds' as she called it. He told her that he had moved on, with his personal life and the X-Files, and he tried to leave it that way whenever she contacted him. Today, however, he had succumbed to her pressure. Scully's relationship with Cramer seemed to be heating up, leaving Mulder more out in the cold.

He went to her apartment under the pretense of just having lunch, and before he knew it they were rolling between the sheets. In reflection, the brief moment of ecstasy meant nothing more than sex to him, a stolen moment on the clock, a lustful indulgence. The rendezvous made him late for the airport and caused him to call Scully with an excuse why he had to drive separately. The consequences of which was the cold shoulder treatment she had been giving him during this flight.

"Excuse me sir, you'll need to put your seatbacks up for landing," called the flight attendant from the aisle. Mulder stirred in his seat and realized Scully had fallen asleep on his shoulder and magnetically intertwined her fingers around his.

"Scully," he whispered softly in her ear and gently squeezed her hand.

"Huh," she mumbled opening her eyes. "Where, … ah… sorry, I forgot where I was for a second."

He looked over at her and locked eyes for a moment. Smiling at her he replied, "I can tell by the drool spot."

"Sorry," she smirked and grabbed her computer bag from under the seat looking for a handi-wipe. "I just get so comfortable around you Mulder. I forget that we aren't laying on the couch together."

Mulder smiled and felt the rush of passion for her tingle in his spine. His feelings for Scully were intense, nothing like the urges he had for Diana. He needed to stop thinking like that; however. The days of the two of them laying on the couch watching a movie or TV were gone. Scully had made her intentions in her current relationship clear to everyone.

* * *

They picked up their rental car and Mulder loaded their bags in the trunk as Scully mulled over the directions and the map that Driscoll had emailed them earlier that day. Scully climbed into the driver's seat throwing her computer bag in the back. Mulder didn't argue her decision to pilot the car, despite knowing she hated driving in winter weather.

"Where are we going again?" He asked.

"According to Driscoll's email Galena, IL. It appears to be about a half hour drive."

"Home of Ulysses S Grant," Mulder volunteered for no particular reason. Scully stared at him with a scowl on her face. "What?" he asked chuckling slightly.

"It amazes me that you know meaningless trivia about every place we travel. Why is that Mulder?"

"I read Scully, instead of getting caught up in those TV shows that you are hooked on, I read and expand my knowledge," he replied and gave her a cheesy smile. He climbed into the passenger seat, clicked the seat belt and shut the door. He was doing a lot of reading these days since he had lost his pal.

Scully shook her head in frustration at her partner and reached for the ignition switch. There were no keys in the ignition. She frantically looked around the seat and padded her pockets for a second. "Shit," she mumbled under her breath.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked her quickly concerned.

"I can't find the keys," she replied, still riffling through her pockets, then reaching into the backseat for her computer bag.

He started patting his own pockets. "Where did you have them last?" He un-clicked the seatbelt and stepped out of the vehicle. He looked back at the trunk and retraced his steps quickly in his mind.

The lid was already open when the rental agency dropped them at the car, so they couldn't have been in the trunk. In fact, he didn't remember that either of them had the keys, which meant they never got them at the counter or they were still in the … He was jolted from his thoughts as the engine flared to life.

He tilted his head down and peered inside the car. Scully was sitting in the driver's seat with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Ha, I had you," she chuckled.

He looked at her face, lit up with energy. _God, she is beautiful_, he thought to himself. He sat back in the car and shook his head.

"You did not have me; I knew the keys were still in the console the whole the time. I was just playing along."

"Mulder, you are lying. I totally had you that time," she laughed heartily and put the car in gear.

He nodded and let her win. Times like these were precious and he didn't want to let them go.

* * *

On the trip from Dubuque to Galena, they reviewed the case notes together, discussing the possibilities, arguing their various view points. It started to sleet and the road quickly became slick. Approximately 15 minutes into the drive, Scully turned from the state highway onto a two lane county road.

She had stopped talking and began to concentrate on her driving, silently cursing herself for insisting on taking the wheel. Mulder was much better at handling the car in these conditions. She was used to crappy winter weather, living in D.C, but that didn't mean she had to drive it in, that was the benefit of public transportation.

Her lack of concentration on the road caused the car to drift to the right, dropping one wheel off the pavement. The vehicle began to slide sideways and she pulled to the left to correct, swerving over the yellow line, into oncoming traffic. Mulder sat up quickly and reached for the steering wheel to help straighten it out as Scully hit the brakes. An oncoming truck flicked the brights on her and she put her hand up, shielding her eyes from the glare.

"Geezus," she muttered under her breath as she struggled to control the vehicle. Her heart was pounding in her throat, her hands shaking on the wheel. In a second it was over, just as quickly as it had begun.

"Are you ok?" Mulder asked her with his voice thick with concern. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently patted her arm.

The gesture was comforting to her. "I hate driving in weather," she replied abruptly, her eyes glued to the road, knuckles turning white on the wheel.

"You're doing fine," he reassured her looking at the map again. "We should be there shortly, just go slow. We're not in a rush." He caught a glance at a passing roadside and looked at the map again. A stinking feeling washed over him as he realized they were on the wrong road. He scanned the map quickly to determine how they would get back on track.

Mulder reached over and turned the radio down so there wasn't any additional distraction. As he did so, he noticed Scully fiddling with the rear-view mirror and noticed a glare of headlights behind them.

"Aghh, the car behind us has his brights on," Scully grimaced and tried to flip the mirror so the lights weren't blinding her.

Mulder turned around in his seat and noticed the vehicle closing the distance behind them rather quickly. Within seconds the vehicle was on their bumper and weaving all over the back of their car. Mulder could tell it was a truck, as the headlights sat considerably higher than their trunk lid.

He was about to tell Scully to pull to the side and let it pass, when the truck rammed into the back of their car, shoving them forward. Scully screamed and frantically tried to gain control of the wheel as the car slid sideways down the road. The truck hit them again and then moved to pass on the left side.

"Scully, just pull over …." The truck side-slammed them and matched their speed. Mulder felt the car speed up and noticed signs indicating a bend in the road was approaching.

As both vehicles entered the turn, the truck came over into their lane one final time and forced the Crown Marquis rental off the road. The speed the vehicle was traveling launched the sedan air-born over the ditch, and then rolled it onto its left side. The car slid down a short embankment for approximately 60 feet and then dropped off an over-hang and plummeted 40 feet to the frozen water of a quarry pond below.

The accident occurred in less than thirty seconds, yet inside the car, time seemed to be standing still. Mulder looked at Scully, her face ashen and wrecked with emotion as she gripped the wheel to regain control. He could feel the impact as the vehicle turned on its side; hear the metal straining under the force, the velocity carrying it forward to the final resting place.

He was nailed in his place by the seatbelt, securely attached to the chair. Scully had connected violently with the steering wheel and remained motionless at his side. He noticed blood trickling down her face, pooling on her lip. The sound of the crash roared loudly in his ear like a freight train and then as suddenly as it began, there was silence. The car appeared weightless and flew quietly through the dark of the night.

As Mulder stared forward and made peace with his demons, he quickly prepared himself for the consequences of the end. As his life flashed before him he only had two regrets, never finding his sister and not verbalizing his true feelings for his partner. The intimate touch their shared, the gentle kisses on the forehead, all paled in comparison of his saying or her hearing the actual words.

He reached out for her as the car plunged forward. Then with a thunderous explosion, the vehicle crashed into the frozen surface of the pond. The impact through the thick ice propelled the occupants forward only to be cradled by the airbags as they deployed from their compartments.

Mulder stirred in his seat as the vehicle sank, the icy water rushing inside shocking his reflexes. He unclipped the seatbelt and struggled to open his door, the twisted metal unforgiving. After a few attempts he gave up and climbed over the seat to back of the vehicle instead. He found an air pocket and gasped for a breath while reaching for Scully's computer bag, then riffled through it looking for the safety hammer she carried.

He palmed the hammer, taking one final breath in the air pocket and then climbed over the seat to the front of the vehicle. He fell forward on the dash as the vehicle made its 90 degree decent to the bottom of the pond. Mulder broke the window quickly and then went to work on Scully's seatbelt as the icy water filled the remaining air space in the compartment. When the latch failed to release on her belt, Mulder cut the belt with the razor mechanism on the hammer and pulled his partner toward him. Once she was free of the steering wheel, he crawled through the window with Scully's weightless body in tow and made the ascension to the surface.

Mulder broke the surface of the pond as his lungs screamed for air, burning to release the carbon dioxide building inside of them. He sucked in the frigid air of the night and pulled Scully close to him. He knew she wasn't breathing and turned her head toward his in an attempt to administer rescue breathing. He blew a puff of air into her mouth, past her cold lips and shook her in an attempt to revive her.

"Scully breathe," he yelled, praying for some God-like intervention. As the icy water numbed his fingers, he forced another breath into her lungs, hoping the icy water would slow her body functions enough to save her.

Mulder scanned his surroundings quickly as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Most of the ice on water's surface was broken and floating in chunks. He spotted a rocky shoreline to his right and began to swim in that direction. His movements were hampered by the weight of his trench coat and the loss of feeling in his extremities. Once he reached the shoreline and pulled Scully from the water, he stripped off his coat and began CPR.

"Breathe Scully, breathe," he pleaded with her as tears ran down his face. "Dammit," he mumbled aloud reflecting on how for the second time in less than a year he was performing CPR to save her life.

He was on the second set of compressions when she started to cough up water. "You're ok," he said relieved that she was breathing on her own. He rolled Scully on her side and rubbed her back. "Keep coughing, you need to get the water out."

"Mulder," she gasped as she gagged on the fluid running out of her mouth.

"It's ok," he repeated reassuringly, running his hand over her hair. He used the sleeve of his overcoat to wipe the vomit and mucus from her face.

After a few moments, when she seemed calmer he pulled her into his chest in an attempt to retain whatever warmth their two bodies could share. The frigid air of the night was stinging his lungs and causing him to tremble uncontrollably, but he couldn't think about that. He scanned the quarry and plotted the escape route he would use to get help.

Minutes later he saw the flash of red lights on the quarry wall. He called out to the emergency workers standing on the cliff above. His memory of the events from this point was clouded, a blur of lights, medical personnel and law enforcement arriving on the scene, the warmth of the ambulance enveloping him. In the back of his mind, he barely remembered sirens and the jerky movement of the ambulance pulling away en-route to the hospital.

TBC.

A/N The accident is all mine, retold from my memory of thatfateful night ... my advice to everyone ... Safety Hammers, $19.95 at Ace Hardware. The dorkiest gift my dad ever gave me, but the one item that had the hugest impact on my ability to write this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No Infrigment .. bla bla bla ...

Chapter 5

"Agent Mulder."

Mulder opened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder at the door. Agent Driscoll was standing in the doorway, motioning for him to step out. He looked back at Scully sleeping in the hospital bed and quickly scanned the monitors above her. When he was satisfied she was ok, he sighed and stood from his chair. As he released her hand, she stirred slightly and shifted her position on the bed.

Mulder stepped from her room and quietly closed the door. He shuffled down the hall in borrowed hospital scrubs and slippers to the waiting area where Agent Driscoll, Nester and an unknown third man were standing.

"Geezus, the Sheriff just told us what happened. Are you ok?" Nester asked with concern in his voice. He nodded towardthebraceMulder wason his right wrist.

Mulder noticed their glances at his arm and flexed his fingers unconsciously. "Minor sprain," he mumbled and rubbed his hand across his brow. "Other than being a litle sore,I'm ok," he replied as he eyeballed the third man suspiciously.

The man appeared to be in his sixties, gray hair, and weathered face. He bore a striking resemblance to the younger Agent Driscoll standing next to him.

Driscoll caught his expression, and shifted the weight on his feet. "Agent Mulder, my apologies, this is my father, Assistant Director Tom Driscoll." Driscoll waved his hand around during the introduction.

Mulder extended his hand, "Fox Mulder, good to meet you Assistant Director."

"I wish it could have been under better circumstances, Agent." AD Driscoll replied and waved off shaking Mulder's hand because of the wrist brace. "My son has great things to say about you and your partner. How is she doing?"

"They are holding her for observation. She has cracked ribs and some frostbite on her face, hands and feet," he replied motioning at his face. "She'll be sore in the morning. The water temperature shut her systems down and probably saved her life," he sighed and rubbed his hand across his brow.

"Well, the Sheriff said you played a vital role in that as well, Agent. I'll be putting you in for accommodation," AD Driscoll commented. Nester and Agent Driscoll nodded in agreement.

"The Sheriff department found the guy that ran you off the road, tested two times the legal limit," Driscoll added sticking his hand in his jean pocket.

Mulder looked up at Agent Nester in disgust. "Welcome to the heartland." he replied sarcastically.

"Certainly not showing our best side of the welcome mat," AD Driscoll replied tartly.

"The Sheriff is going to have a local towing company pull the car tomorrow. The pond is about 50 feet deep; it's going to take a crane to get it out," commented Agent Driscoll.

"I'm sure Kersh will figure out some way to blame the accident on us," Nester said rolling his eyes. "I can almost hear the lecture now, 'destruction of rental car while on assignment' bla bla bla," he added sarcastically.

A.D. Driscoll smirked, "I'll take responsibility for the car. You two, er four are temporarily under my jurisdiction now," he replied then quietly added. "Kersh is a fricken ass, promoted to the point of incompetence."

"Dad, tell us how you really feel," laughed Dris and looked from his father to Nester. He looked over at Mulder. His eyes were red and he looked exhausted.

"Mulder, we're headed back to the hotel, are you staying here?" Dris asked.

"Yeah, I'm ….." Mulder stammered over his words. He was hesitant to say he wanted to stay at the hospital in front of the Assistant Director, even if he was Driscoll's dad and obviously had no love for Kersh. However, the idea leaving Scully wasn't an option tonight.

A.D. Driscoll waved off any further commentary from him. "No explanation necessary. We'll pick you up in the morning. Do you need anything?"

"Since my suitcase is at the bottom of the lake, I'll probably need some clothes," Mulder commented.

A.D. Driscoll eyeballed Mulder's profile and then looked at his son and Agent Nester. "I think we can help out in that department, what about Agent Scully? I assume her belongings took the dive as well?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, ahhh, she's a size 6," he replied sheepishly.

"Ok, Agent Mulder, get some rest, we'll be back at 8 a.m." Assistant Director Driscoll turned, leading his son and Agent Nester down the hall.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Geez, do I have to do this on every chapter? If I was the owner/producer Mulder would have never left in season 9 ...

A/N: Jeeps may be trail rated, but they don't float very well ... (lol ... yeah I can laugh about it now, since its been 10 years) ... Anyway ... thank you for all the reviews.It makes this all worth it...

Chapter 6

Scully splashed a handful of cold water on her face and took a deep breath. Her hands were trembling uncontrollably as she reached for the mouthwash sitting in on sink in her hospital bathroom. She swirled the mint liquid around in her mouth and spat it into the sink as a wave of nausea passed over her again. She put her hand on the wall to steady herself and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

'_I look like hell,_' she thought. Her hair was a frizzy mess and suffering from a case of bed head, and her face was flushed from a mild case of frostbite. There was dried blood on her forehead, near the stitches that closed the gash that decorated it. Her chest was throbbing from her broken ribs and her breathing a little ragged. She pulled the thin robe tighter around her in an attempt to warm herself and shuffled back over to her bed. A nurse's aide came in the room as she reached it.

"Ms. Scully would you like me to help you take a shower and get cleaned up?" she asked with a comforting smile on her face.

"That would be nice," Scully replied. "I feel kind of …" she paused searching for the right word.

"Scuzzy?" the aide asked.

Scully smiled, "Yeah, that about covers it." She glanced around the room and then turned and sat on the bed watching the aide prepare the shower items.

"Do you know where my friend went?" Scully asked as the aide pulled khakis, a white blouse and a camisole out of a duffle bag that she had carried into the room.

"Agent Mulder? He went to the cafeteria with Jeff, ahh, Agent Driscoll." She stumbled for a second, "I grew up with the Driscoll clan, so I guess I know Jeff a little differently than you." She smiled nervously and shrugged her shoulders.

Scully nodded remembering the small town syndrome that Agent Driscoll often talked about at the office. The warm feelings of home, knowing everyone in town, having great memories to talk about were the good things he had said, everyone knowing your business was not.

"He's so in love with you, " the aide continued. "He stayed at your bedside most of the night holding your hand. The few times he came out and talked to the nurses at the desk, his eyes were sparkling and his face flushedwhen he mentioned your name."

Scully blushed in embarrassment and turned her face, so the woman couldn't see her reaction. Scully had a vague memory of Mulder in the room when she went to sleep, but had no idea that he had stayed all night. He was always there to protect her; always showing up at just the right moment to save the day and even in the mist of danger could put a smile on her face. He was everything to her that Mr. Cramer wasn't or had no idea how to be. She swallowed hard and blinked tears out of her eyes.

"He's a good friend," Scully muttered brushing away a tear.

"He's more than that, I'd say," the aide responded. "Jeff told me he saved your life. I think he is every woman's dream … good looking, caring, heroic, and funny, what else could you want?"

Scully winced as she heard the words. _What more could she want? Why was something normal so important to her when it didn't make her happy_, she thought quietly. She turned to face the nurse's aide. "Well, he and I are just good friends, that's all."

The woman smiled warmly in Scully's direction and let the conversation about Mulder drop. She assisted Scully remove her gown and the wraparound her chest, then helpedwith her shower and to wash her hair. When she was finished with the shower, the process was reversed, however, this time Scully dressed in the clothing that Agent Driscoll had brought in for her. The aide even surprised her by producingshoes that fit and didn't exaggerate Scully's lack of height. After Scully was settled, the aide left the room until the Doctor signed her release orders.

Scully rested on the bed and closed her eyes, her thoughts drifting to her personal life. She was unhappy, even probably a little depressed and she had no one to blame but herself. For months she convinced herself that she wanted something normal, something other than the 'on the run' life she led with her partner. Then he entered the picture. Agent Rick Cramer.

He seemed to be a nice, normal guy despite that her most of her friends thought he was a geek. She took offense to that considering some of those who had given their opinion were geeks themselves, albeit lovable ones, Mulder, theGunmen, Driscoll and Nester. Cramer was an accountant and kept everything neat and organized in his life, which was something that attracted Scully in the beginning.

He afforded Scully the chance to visit art fairs, museums, Broadway plays and all the cultural indulgences she craved. However, there was a lot that was a miss. He masked the differences well in the beginning, but the signs had become more apparent as their relationship continued. Often he seemed to have two personalities. At work he would stop her on the hallway and engage her in conversation and idle small talk, but when they were alone, he rarely said much of anything which left Scully contemplating what the lesser of two evils were... the man who engaged in normal activities but never talked, or a guy who stimulated her intellectually but was far from normal.

There were other things about Cramer that made her leery. He had the emotional quotient of zero and constantly related every incident to some statistical table. As for intimacy, he had no concept of what the word meant, no inkling on what foreplay was, no understanding that it took mutual attraction and stimulation to interest the opposite sex. Scully had put off his requests for sex because … well, at first he had just asked if they could copulate in the middle of an unrelated conversation. The sheer bluntness of it was a complete turnoff, but she refused to end the relationship because he was feeding her 'normal hunger'.Over the next couple of weeks, she had taught him a few things and he had begun to wear her resistance down. She thought he was beginning to understand her better … but yesterday, she realized he had no clue about her at all.

Mulder was to pick her up at noon to ride-share to the airport. She was packing up some items at her desk when Cramer stuck his head around the corner. An invitation to lunch gave way to his driving her home and watching her pack for her trip.

Things spiraled out of control when he snuck up behind her in the bedroom. She should have seen it coming though, he was persistent in his pursuit of 'taking their relationship to the next level'. Initially he was being somewhat romantic in his pursuit, but that quickly gave away to his real intent.

There was no intimacy in the moment; the pure callousness of his actions left her feeling used and dirty. It was over as quickly as it had begun and ended with his chauvinist remark '_I'll tell our sons someday how great their mother is in the sack_'. Scully was paralyzed with emotion in the bathroom after his departure and barely hid her distress from Mulder when he called to inform her he would meet her at the airport instead.

Scully shuddered at the thought of it and sat up with a start. The sudden movement sent a sharp pain through her chest. She grimaced just as Mulder opened the door. She looked in his direction noticing that he had changed out of his scrubs into jeans, t-shirt and gym shoes.

"Hey, good morning," Mulder said. He walked over to her bed and noticed the pain expression on her face. "You ok?" he asked his voice thick with concern. He picked up her hand and automatically laced their fingers together.

"Yeah, I just sat up too quick," she gruntedaware of the warmth generated by his touchand how right it felt to her. "Nice shirt." She looked at his arm, noticing the wrist brace and a vague memory of Mulder in scrubs played in her mind. The t-shirt he was currently wearing was a little snug but completely highlighted his biceps and abdominal muscles. _God, he looks great in that,_ she thought.

"I raided Nester's suitcase. Although I will say women took interest when I was wearing the scrubs, I collected some phone numbers in the cafeteria." He gave her a sly grin.

"Your wrist?" She asked. She knew he was kidding about the phone numbers, but she didn't want to acknowledge his statement because her emotions were a little raw.

"Sprained," he replied holding up his arm.

"We're even now, right?" Scully asked. When she noticed the confused look on Mulder's face she clarified. "The last time one of us was in the hospital it was you."

"Well, since we were both treated and spent the night here, I wouldn't exactly call that even," Mulder replied squeezing her hand. "Did you have something to eat?"

"I had some eggs," she paused, "which promptly came back up."

Mulder made a face, "Ow, did you try something else, like some toast?"

"No Mulder, I'm nauseous," she said with annoyance. She moaned slightlyas she tried to move on the bed, and then laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. "My chest feels like someone dropped an anvil on it."

"Sorry, It's not like I had a lot of choices," Mulder replied quietly.

"I was talking about my close encounter with the steering wheel, Mulder." Scully replied squeezing his fingers. "Although that probably is a contributing factor.

Mulder looked down at the bed for a moment and became serious. "The Assistant Director is booking your flight back to Washington."

"I'm not going back to Washington. Mulder, you need to tell him not to do that," Scully pleaded. Going back would mean she would be forced to deal with the Cramer situation and she wasn't ready for that.

"What do you mean you aren't going back?" Mulder asked.

"I don't want to go back, I want to stay here and help you, and Nester and Driscoll on the case," Scully implored.

In truth, A D Driscoll wasn't arranging a flight for her at all. The doctor had told them this morning she was restricted from air travel until the end of the week. Agent Driscoll was arranging lodging for her while the three of them worked the case. Of course, Mulder wasn't about to let her know that just yet. He could see something in her eyes that troubled him and knew it was behind her protests, but getting her to admit it was going to take some prodding.

"Scully, you nearly drowned; you need to get some rest."

"I did not nearly drown Mulder. You said yourself I was only under water less than a minute and then you got me out."

"You were unconscious and I had to administer CPR to get you breathing again," Mulder argued with her.

"Mulder, I feel fine now. I don't want to go back to Washington because I'll just be sitting in the bull pen alone and end up being Kersh's lackey until you get back." She looked at him for a second and then continued without noticing he was smiling. "I've already asked my doctor to restrict my travel until the end of the week, so I'll check into a hotel and"

She looked at Mulder, who at this point was laughing."What?" she asked annoyed.

He leaned over close to her face and whispered in her ear. "I had you." He sat back with a smug look of satisfaction on his face.

Scully stuck her lip out in a pout and barely held back her tears. She was relived that he was just kidding about going home.

Mulder continued still smiling, but could see the emotion in her face. "Your doctor had told me this morning that he had restricted your travel, although I hadn't realized you had requested it. AD Driscoll's brother owns a bed & breakfast in town and they are going to let you stay there."

"A.D. Driscoll?" she questioned.

"The reason we were personally requested for this case, Agent Driscoll's father is the Assistant Director for the Iowa/Illinois field office." Mulder replied tilting his head.

"That's convenient," replied Scully.

"Well, yeah and there seems there is no love loss between he and Kersh. I may even consider transferring here at the end of the case." Mulder winked at her.

Mulder was quiet for a moment and then became serious again. "You know Scully, there was a moment last night when I wasn't sure either of us was going to make it and I realized that I only had two regrets."

"Your sister," she muttered quietly.

He pursed his lips and nodded. "And my feelings about you." He reached out and ran a fngerdown her cheek. "I know we have an unspoken understanding, but I think it is time we verbalized it, so there is no confusion between us." Her head was tilted downward and he gently pulled her face up with his hand to meet his eyes, catching a tear running down her face with his thumb.

"What are you saying, Mulder" she whispered barely audible, her breath caught in her throat, her eyes searching for an answer in his gaze. His eyes being the windows to his soul, she saw the intense emotions and the love behind them.

"I'm saying I can't imagine, nor do I want to live my life without …"

"Hey, are you two ready to go? The bus is leaving!" exclaimed Nester as he burst through the door. He scanned their stunned expressions. 'Did I interrupt something?" he stammered sheepishly.

Mulder chuckled as he glanced back at Nester. Fate always seemed to be against him when he tried to express his feelings to Scully. The last time he tried to make his point, she was stung by a bee, another time he was loopy on pain medication. Timing was never on his side.

"We'll be out in a minute, Nester," Mulder commented over his shoulder and waited for Nester to shut the door. He turned back to Scully and they shared a moment of silence, their understanding for each other evident in their stare.

He stood and helped her up. As she climbed out of the bed, she lost her balance and he caught her in his arms. He held her securely, yet gently not to put pressure on her ribs.

"I love you," he said quickly, not wanting to let go of this opportunity. Some higher power had given them a second chance and he was not going to let it pass unnoticed.

He locked eyes with her and watched her tough exterior melt in his gaze. Tears filled her eyes, and ran over the brim. He put his hand to her face and wiped them away, then leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Scully felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. Mulder was right, there was always the unspoken connection between them, but hearing those words was so comforting to her. Why couldn't she just give into it? The electricity between them whenever they were together sparked energy in her soul. His gentle touch and concern comforted her turbulent emotions. She relaxed into his embrace, feeling like she was at home.

Mulder backed out of their embrace first sliding his left hand to the back of her neck, cupping her head. He put his right arm around her protectively when he felt her legs buckle slightly. "Are you ok?" he asked his voice still full of concern.

"Yeah," she stammered looking down at his chest to regain her balance. She felt light-headed. "You took my breath away for a second," she replied and finally looked back into his face.

He smiled widely and pulled her close. "I'll take that as a good sign." They held the embrace for a moment, and then Mulder pulled out of it again. "We better get going before A.D. Driscoll comes in here and thinks we've been making out."

* * *

Mulder and Scully left the hospital in the same vehicle with Driscoll and Nester. They drove to the accident scene to meet with A.D. Driscoll who was supervising the removal of the vehicle from the pond.

When Scully stepped out of the Suburban, the magnitude of last night's plight became as crystal clear as the pond water in front of her. The cliff the vehicle had plunged from was straight up at least 50 feet from the rocky edge of the shoreline. The car rested on its roof at the bottom of the pond, nearly 40 feet from the surface.

She stood stoically at the pond's edge next to her partner, cube-mates and A.D. Driscoll watching as the rescue divers descended to the vehicle and attached the tow cables to its frame. When the divers signaled all clear, the crane began to pull the vehicle upward; she started feeling nauseous and swallowed a lump in her throat.

The crane hoisted the vehicle from the pond and water ran freely from every available opening. Scully spotted the broken passenger window and suddenly felt light headed. She turned from the pond and her co-workers and stepped gingerly to the back of the truck, running her hand along the side for balance.

Scully stood there fighting the nausea building in her stomach. The sound of the water cascading from their rental car was roaring in her ears like an over amplified sea shell. After a second, she lost the battle to her queasy stomach and knelt down on the ground to vomit.

Mulder was joking with Nester and Driscoll when he realized that Scully was no longer standing at his side. He looked around behind him and heard her wretched vocalizations from the back of the Suburban. He walked toward the sound and then waited patiently until it subsided, affording Scully her dignity in private.

He stepped around the back of the vehicle just as Scully was struggling to stand.He put his hand on her arm to steady her as she lost her balance. He pulled a packet of tissues from his coat pocket and handed her one.

"I could have done without seeing that," she muttered wiping her face with the tissue. She turned to look at him, and started coughing uncontrollably as she felt her stomach spasm. She put her hand over her mouth and leaned over regurgitating her remaining stomach contents. Mulder squatted next to her, and rubbed her back as a comforting gesture. When the coughing subsided, he helped her to her feet.

"Let's get you out of here," Mulder commented as he guided her to the backseat of the truck. He motioned to Driscoll and nodded in Scully's direction.

"Dad, we're going to run Scully over to Joe's. Mulder and I'll meet up with you and Nester at the office this afternoon," Driscoll commented as he walked over to the driver's side of the truck.

TBC

A/N: Guys say some dumb stuff when they are "passing out the good stuff" (thanks for the line 2Shy! It's great!) ... I have yet to figure out why, although my significant other claims it makes them feel "tough". ...Lines like I'll tell our kids bla bla bla, or whose your daddy aredisgusting in my book. They conjure up imaginesabout my parents that I truly don't want to think about it. (I want to stick with the idea that the stork brought me ...not that my parents were knocking boots somewhere in our house).(sick - I shudder just thinking about it). Anyway, my friendgave me"the" line for the story ... her former boyfriend said it to herat the height of their activities ...(hence why he is a former).

Cramer says this line thinking it willbe a turn on forhis woman and is clueless that it is not, because based on Scully's admissions about him, the guy is a little inept in the romance department. I would venture to say that his only real experience is probably that 'Kimber' blow up doll (oh, sorry, Nip Tuck wasn't around in 1999) and/or dialogue from one of the hundreds of porno tapes he watches. (yea, Mulder watches them too...but Mulder has class & has slept with a real woman at somepoint) He (Cramer) and Scully have only been dating about 6 weeks and she hasn't told him that she can't have children yet ... which is pretty realistic because she knew in season 2and never got around to telling her mom until season 5.

The other thing I want to clarify ... "the incident" ... because I do not want my readers to think it was date rape or forced. Cramer wanted to spend time with Scully before she went out of town, which some could argue was romantic. While he was in her apartment, he saw the opportunity for a quickie and took it. She was willing and allowed it to happen. He thought it great ... she wasn't very happy about how it played out. In my experience with quickies ... (and talking to my friends) it is inevitable that someone's feelings are going to get hurt because both players are usually not on the same page, or someone doesn't get the relief they need.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just write this for pleasure. Thanks for allowing me to borrow Mulder and Scully for a moment.

A/N ... Thank you all for the kind words and comments... it makes writing the new chapters easier ... I'm working ahead to Chapter 9 now. Just as an FYI, there is going to be some NC:17 parts in Chapter 8 ... I tried to keep most of it clean, but if you aren't into that, let me know and I'll re-write it before I post. Its not graphic or smutty ... just some provocative images.

Chapter 7

Driscoll pulled the truck over in front of a small Victoria era home. The sign out front identified the house as the 'Spinster Sister's Inn'. Scully chuckled when she saw it.

"Spinster Sister's? Are you implying something Dris?" She asked from the back seat. She was wheezzing slightly from the injury to her chest and thewrap that was holding her ribs in place.

Driscoll laughed and broke into a smile. "I think Mulder would have my ass if I thought that," he replied glancing at Mulder and back at Scully.

"My great great Aunts were spinsters. Darlene, Colleen and Betty Driscoll all lived and died here. This home has been in my father's family for over a century. My Uncle Joe and his wife Nan run a B&B out of it."

They exited the vehicle and walked up the front steps of the house, waiting on the porch as Driscoll rang the bell. Scully's balance was still a little unsteady and she swayed a little on the landing. Driscoll and Mulder both caught her before she toppled over and shared a look of concern over her shoulder.

"Well, hello Jeff, why the hell are ya ringing the doorbell?" exclaimed a familiar voice from behind the door. Driscoll's Aunt Nancy appeared in the doorway, with a welcoming smile on her face. She was a petite woman in her 60's, gray hair, and twinkling eyes.

"Sorry Nan," he commented. "I don't feel right busting in a place without my gun drawn."

"Well, well, some things do change, I guess." She said as she held the door open for the three to walk in. "When you were a lil one you played cops and robbers, ran all over this house flipping your badge and carrying your gun, never occurred to you that knocking on the door first would be a common courtesy."

Driscoll stood in the living room of the house and ran his hand over his brow. _Ok, can you embarrass me any further,_ he thought. He glanced at Mulder and Scully who were both smiling at her admission.

"Nan," he muttered with a scowled expression on his face. "No need to be telling the family secrets. These are my friends and co-workers, Fox Mulder and Dana Scully."

"Nice to meet you," she replied giving both Mulder and Scully a quick hug. "I have Colleen's room all made up for you," she said after she let go of Scully. "Let me just give you a quick tour of the house and I'll take you upstairs. Joe's out back chopping some wood."

The tour took less than 10 minutes, there were four bedrooms on the second level, three named for Driscoll's aunts, and one for his great grandfather Franklin. Scully was staying in 'Colleen's' room.

The small bedroom was nestled in the front corner of the house, overlooking the Galena River below. The walls were painted an airy yellow and the linens were a soft, calming shade of blue. Scully stood at the window, absorbing the view and reflected on how the cozy décor and the warmth Nan and Joe exuded, welcomed her in.

"Here is a set of pajamas, Dana," Nan said as she laid the items on the bed. "I'm a RN and work part time at the hospital, so I'll help you re-wrap the bandaging. I can run a bath for you later in the whirlpool tub across the hall, I'm sure it will help you relax a little. When you are feeling more adventurous this week, we have a hot tub out back."

Scully stole a look in Mulder's direction and caught his raised eyebrows, and sly grin. Nan continued without missing a beat.

"Otherwise your room has a private shower and bath behind this door. There are linens, a robe, toiletries in the there for you, an extra toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo and what not." She stepped over to the door leading into the hallway.

"Thank you Nancy," Scully replied and turned to face her.

"Just call me Nan," she commented. "Let us know if you need anything, otherwise we'll stay out of your way." She turned then and quietly excused herself from the room, leaving Scully and Mulder alone.

As soon as the door shut, Mulder removed his coat and dropped it on the floor. He walked over to the bed and relaxed into its softness, stretching out his legs. His whole body was cramped from sleeping in the chair all night. He padded the spot next to him and beckoned Scully to join him.

Scully looked at him with arched eyebrows. Then removed the pea coat she was wearing and after hanging it in the wardrobe, she joined him on the bed.

"You didn't want to hang up my coat?" He asked her as she settled in next to him.

"You aren't staying long," she replied flatly.

"How do you know?" He responded.

"You and Dris need to go play cops and robbers this afternoon," she replied giggling. She slowly turned to face him and placed her hand on his chest. "Thank you Mulder."

"For what, holding your head while you puked?" he asked, a smile dancing in his eyes. He brushed a strand of hair from her face.

She looked at him, her expression serious. "For saving my life," she paused a moment and added, "And holding my head while I puked."

Mulder brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed each finger. "That's my job, as your friend and your partner." He leaned over and kissed her forehead again, then pulled her protectively into his embrace. In a moment they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Scully awoke, Mulder was not in the bed. She rolled over slowly, wrapping her arm across her chest and looked for his jacket on the floor. It was gone. She stood from the bed and walked into the restroom, noticing the time on the clock as she passed. It was just past 4:30, she had been asleep for nearly 5 hours.

After she freshened up, she left her room, heading to the living room. She could hear the soft tones of a piano playing in the background as she came down the stairs. Scully walked into the living room and found an older man sitting at the piano, performing magic over the keys. The resemblance to A.D. Driscoll was striking.

"Oh, there you are," the man commented, catching her reflection in the mirror. He stopped playing and turned on the bench to face her. "I'm Joe Driscoll, Nannie's husband, Jeff's Uncle, Tom's identical twin brother … if you hadn't noticed." He extended a hand to her.

"Dana Scully," she replied shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you." She smiled politely suddenly feeling out of place.

"Under better circumstances today," he commented. "I'm on the fire department. I responded to the call last night. Could I get you something? Some tea maybe? Jeff told me you were a little nauseous earlier."

"Yes, I'd like that," Scully answered.

"Oh, before I forget, your partner left this for you." He picked up a brown envelope from the top of the piano and handed it to her. He walked out of the room heading toward the kitchen.

Scully opened the envelope and found Mulder's visa card, car keys, a cell phone and a note.

_Scully, _

_Dris left you his phone - call me at Nester's number if you need me. I ordered replacements phones for us; you should have them tomorrow, overnight mail. If you feel up to it later- go shopping! There are some stores downtown, just a couple of blocks from the house. If you don't feel like walking, I arranged for a rental for you, it is parked on the street out front. _

_I'm not sure I'll be back tonight; we got a lead on the case and are driving to the Quad Cities to follow up. I'll touch base with you later._

_P.S. Don't call any 900 numbers; Dris said his father will yell at him. _

_Mulder. _

The note brought a smile to her face. He thought of everything, took of care of everything. Even the P.S. line brought drew a laugh in her throat. She walked to the window and looked out at the street, caught up in a hypnotic moment. Her mind raced back to the words left in the air in her hospital room, _I love you._ They echoed in her mind, a thousand times and hung over her head like an ultimatum. She loved him too. She couldn't imagine her life without him. He was the first thing she thought of when she woke from her sleep, the last thing at the end of the day.

But loving Mulder meant living a life on the run, chasing every anominally, ghost, or mystery. It was far from normal in any sense of the word and normal was what she wanted … wasn't it?

"Penny for your thoughts."

Scully turned from the window to find Joe coming out of the kitchen with a steaming cup of tea.

"Thank you," she said as she took the cup from his hand.

"You look troubled," Joe said, tilting his head slightly. "I'm the resident councilor around here, anything you want to talk about?"

Scully sat down on the couch and ran her tongue over her lips. "I guess, ahh, the accident has made me reflect about my life a little."

"Well, traumatic events like yours _will_ cause people to take inventory," he said sitting on the piano bench across from her. "These days everyone is so caught up in the chaos of life, they forget to remember what's important."

Scully was quiet for a moment and stared in to her cup. "Two days ago I thought I knew what was important, what I wanted in life," she paused a moment and then continued, "what I thought was normal, but now…" Her words trailed off and she stared at the floor.

Joe leaned forward slightly and rested his arms on his knees. "You know, the definition of normal is pretty subjective. What is normal for you may not be normal for me."

"I'm not even sure I know what normal is anymore" she said quietly.

"Change is part of the chaos of life and normal," he replied making quotation gestures with his fingers. "Is going to be different depending on your circumstances, you just need to be flexible enough to adapt."

Scully nodded and was about to answer when the bell rang and a young couple walked through the door. Joe stood to greet them and walked to the front desk to check them in. Scully watched from her seat, noticing how in synch the couple was with each other, how protective the male was of his mate, how the simplest thing brought a smile to their faces. The scene brought her thoughts back to her predicament in her personal life.

It wasn't like any of her previous relationships were normal. She dated a married man through half of med school, and while spending a rebellious summer with her sister Melissa, she had a string of one night stands. Her girlfriends and even her brother had set up her up on blind dates over the past six years, but they all turned out to be duds. The only constant male relationship she had was Mulder, and he was the reason she started to look elsewhere.

Scully was attracted to Mulder from the start, despite infuriating her with his abstract ideas. When the X-files were closed the first time and she was reassigned, she realized how much he meant to her. She dismissed the thought of a romantic relationship, not that the mutual attraction wasn't there. She caught the glances that he gave her when she came into their office, the jealous tone in his voice when another man flirted with her, the hurt look on his face when she told him she was dating Cramer.

She justified all of it by saying the FBI had policies on relationships and their friendship was more important. The truth be told, she forced herself to move away from him, the policy had nothing to do with it. Only one person had forced her hand, Diana Fowley.

Scully witnessed the link Mulder and Fowley shared on the Gibson Praise case. From the incident in the conference room, to the brief conversation in the car, to Gibson calling out Diana during their first meeting with him, she was keen to all of it. What burned Scully most was that Mulder allowed Diana to call him Fox, something he discouraged Scully from doing at the start of their partnership. He told her nobody called him that, not even his mother … obviously a lie, since Diana called him that freely. In fact at times, Scully felt Diana flaunted it in her face especially when she would call to him down the hallway at work.

Scully had forced the Gunmen to admit the truth about Mulder and Fowley's former relationship, and then she brooded about it for weeks. When the review board told her she was being reassigned, she took it as an omen, her chance to break her tie to him. Not because she didn't love him, which was the farthest thing form the truth, she was hurt and jealous.

After the Antarctica incident, Scully resolved to stick with Mulder and fight for his cause. Little did she know it wasn't the only battle she would have to deal with, when Mulder ditched her in Arizona to run off somewhere with Fowley and then took Fowley's side when Scully asked Mulder to trust her, Scully had had enough. Agent Cramer had asked her out previously and the next time he approached her, Scully was quick to accept.

However, Scully didn't love Cramer and after yesterday's incident she didn't even like him. The thought of going back to Washington to face him wasn't appealing. Silently she wished Mulder would figure it out and just take care of it for her. She laughed quietly to herself as she imagined how that scenario would play out in her head.

"Miss, your phone is ringing," a far off female voice called. Scully jumped when she realized the voice was talking to her. She blinked and looked into the eyes of the young woman that had just checked in.

"Oh, sorry," Scully mumbled fumbling with the phone. "Scully" she said into it once she had figured out the buttons.

"Hey, it's me," Mulder replied. "I was just checking on you, you obviously got my note?" he asked.

"Yeah," she mumbled as she stood up from the couch and walked out to the foyer for more privacy. "You didn't need to leave your card though." She started up the stairs toward her room.

"Yes I did. You don't have your wallet and I, for one, do not plan on sharing Nester's wardrobe for the rest of the week. You know what I like, just pick me up a couple of things," he coaxed gently.

Scully smiled as she quietly shut her door. "Mulder, what you like and what I will buy for you are two different things."

"Just don't dress me like a geek, ok? I have a reputation to maintain," he replied.

"Don't worry," she rolled her eyes at the reference. "When will I get my wallet back by the way?"

"Our luggage is drying out in the Dubuque field office. You could stop there tomorrow and retrieve whatever you wanted to keep."

"I'm sure everything is ruined. The only thing I would like besides my wallet is my necklace," she replied touching her neck absent-mindedly.

"I have your necklace," Mulder interrupted. "The nurse gave it to me at the hospital; I forgot to give it back to you."

Scully was relieved he had the necklace. It was a simple chain, but the sentimental significance was important. Her father had given it to her for Christmas when she was younger. Mulder knew how much it meant to her and always made sure she ended up with it. The thought made her miss him suddenly.

"When are you coming back?" She asked quietly.

"Nester and I will be back tomorrow night. Oh, which reminds me, I couldn't get a room at the Inn, so I'll be staying at Nester's hotel across town." He crossed his fingers hoping she would protest.

Scully felt a pang in her chest at his words. "Why couldn't you get a room?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know, Dris said they were booked the rest of the week. Do you have a better idea?"

Scully took a deep breath and fingered the doily on the top of the dresser. "You could stay with me," she ventured, steeling herself for the no answer. They had slept together on the couch at his apartment plenty of times, sharing the bed shouldn't be any different.

A smile crawled across Mulder's face and he felt his pulse quicken. "Scully, that would be a violation of FBI policy," he replied jokingly.

"Well, since I'm not officially on this case, I won't be able to turn in my receipts," she replied and then added, "Besides Mulder, we could both benefit from a dip in the hot tub. I'm sure your muscles are aching from the accident as well."

"Wow, Scully, you would spend time with me alone in a hot tub? Will you marry me too?" Mulder replied laughing. He took a deep breath, visibly relieved. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

She smiled as she closed the phone, feeling very warm inside. She knew the marriage tag line was a joke, he always stuck it in there when she did something to surprise him, but if he was to really ask him, her answer might surprise him.

Tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This show and its main characters belong to Chris Carter and 1013 productions. I own Nester, Driscoll and their counterparts.

A/N This chapter is M, so don't say I didn't warn ya.

Chapter 8

Mulder opened the passenger door of the Lincoln LS and sat down in the seat. He leaned back against the headrest and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to relieve the headache that suddenly plagued him.

"Did you tell her?" Nester asked from the driver's seat of the sedan. He looked over at Mulder in anticipation of his response.

"Yes," Mulder replied, closing his eyes.

"Did she take the bait?"

"Yes." Mulder sat up in his seat and reached for his coffee sitting in the cup holder. He sighed and took a sip.

"Well, geezus, don't sound so excited," Nester replied dejected.

"I am! Don't take me wrong. I… ahhh… I don't know…There was something in her voice that has me worried," Mulder replied, taking another drink from the cup.

"She's probably shook up. She just had a near death experience. Shit. That would shake anybody up," Nester replied picking up his own coffee.

Mulder stared out the window of the car and tapped on the glass. "Ahh, I don't think that's it … at least not entirely." He continued tapping the passenger side glass with his fingernail caught in thought. "She had a strange look on her face at the airport, like she was upset and trying to hide it from me. Then she gave me the cold shoulder on the plane. At the hospital she begged me to let her stay," Mulder was quiet for a moment and then looked over at Nester. "Something is off."

"Your weird meter is registering in the red?" Nester laughed.

"What?" Mulder looked at him confused. "Weird meter?"

Nester stuck a wad of Big League bubble gum in his mouth and worked it around until he could blow a bubble. "Dude, you have like a 7th sense about stuff… but not the normal stuff...the stuff everyone else misses that ends up biting ya on the ass." He popped another bubble and then looked at Mulder. "Its like that junk DNA Scully talks about. Yours is turned on, like a weird meter."

"Okaay," Mulder replied slowly. He couldn't decide if that was a compliment or not.

"Personally I think it's cool. It would make working our cases a hell of a lot easier." He blew another bubble and snapped it back into his mouth. "I'd probably get in less trouble if mine worked."

Mulder nodded, but made no further comment. His mind was still on Scully, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. He thought back to the day when she told him she was dating Cramer.

He had run into them in the hallway, by the copier, literally. He was coming back from the library and had his nose stuck in a file. Cramer was squatting in front of the copier attempting to remove a paper jam from the machine. Scully was standing next to him, making idle small talk. As Mulder rounded the corner, he stumbled right over the top of Cramer, who was blocking the corridor. Mulder dropped the file on the floor and Scully had to catch him before he scored his head first slide into the base. Cramer didn't even apologize for being in the way and acted like it was Mulder's fault for tripping over him. Scully's face was flushed, and she appeared embarrassed by the incident, but later confessed to Mulder that Cramer had asked her out to dinner.

Dinner became a movie, then the art fair, a gallery opening, the museum and finally he didn't even bring it up anymore because he just didn't want to know. And his personal time with his partner … well, let's just say that he spent more time with her at work and less time anywhere else.

Cramer seemed to be a man of few words. In Mulder's opinion Scully was carrying the relationship. Whenever he heard Scully talking to him on the phone or near her desk it seemed like she was doing all the talking and Cramer was just agreeing with her. The only time he even heard the guy say more than two words was when he was discussing budget cuts.

Mulder shifted in his seat again and looked at his watch. It was only 6 p.m., They had five more hours to go before their relief got there. Mulder's back, shoulder and neck were cramping up again and he was in dire need of some ibuprofen. He grabbed the seat lever and pushed it back all the way, then stretched his leg out as far as the car would let him. He groaned softly and rubbed his hand across his brow.

"You ever talk to Cramer?" He asked Nester, out of the blue.

"Well, I've learned to avoid it, but yeah," Nester replied.

"Why?"

"Ughh! Because he has about as much personality as a dead fish," Nester rolled the window down and tossed his gum out. "That's why I was so stunned when you said Scully was dating him. They seem so opposite – like not even on the same planet opposite." He paused a moment and then added. "No pun intended."

Mulder closed his eyes and barely moved in his seat. "None taken." He was quiet for another second. "He doesn't seem to talk much."

Nester spit out a laugh. "You obviously have never sat with him in the cafeteria at lunch. He talks non-stop about black jack and poker. He, Fritz and a couple of other guys play cards on Friday nights. Otherwise he can bore your ear off discussing accounting crap. How he can figure stuff out by studying actuarial tables, statistics, and whatever. And if he ever audits your expense reports… watch out…. He'll make suggestions on how you can save money on food by packing baloney sandwiches with your luggage." Nester rolled his eyes, reflecting on how painful his audit had been.

The two men sat in silence for an hour staring out of the windshield of the car. Finally Nester picked up the binoculars and started looking around the neighborhood, specifically into the window of the home of their suspect. He watched the man as he stared at the wall and then smashed a bug with his shoe.

"Scully into bugs?" he asked still looking through the binoculars.

"She hates bugs. Why?" Mulder replied.

"Cramer collects them," Nester commented setting the goggles on the seat.

"What?" Mulder asked rolling his head to the left.

"Yeah. He told me about it during my audit. I was trying to get him to overlook some receipts and I acted like I was interested. The next day he brought in pictures of his collection."

Mulder lifted his head from the seatback and stared at Nester bewildered. "Dead bugs? He brought in pictures of them?"

"Yeah. Seriously! Ask Dris if you don't believe me. He had them all framed in little shadow boxes and categorized." Nester shuddered at the memory. "He was pretty proud of it. I personally had the creeps for a week."

Mulder sat in silence for a moment slightly miffed at Nester's revelation. "He must have other interests besides bugs and accounting. Scully was bragging to me how he took her to the museum, the art gallery, the Greek festival," Mulder growled in frustration.

"I doubt it. The only other interest he told me about is this accounting club that he goes to on Saturday mornings," Nester replied. "Hence the reason that he is called the 'Geek'."

"For someone who doesn't talk to him much, you seemed to know a lot about him." Mulder looked at him suspiciously.

"I told you, my expense reports were being audited and he was the guy doing it, so I made nice and pretended like I was his friend. He opened up a little," Nester replied defensively. "It was before you told me about Scully."

Mulder nodded and said nothing. He was a little defensive himself.

"Anyway," Nester continued. "I get the impression that Cramer isn't into that other stuff. He just indulges Scully because …" he trailed off and didn't answer.

Mulder got his point and was grateful that his friend wasn't going to verbalize it. Cramer indulged her interests because it got him closer to her. He shuddered at the thought of Scully in that man's arms.

* * *

Six hours later, Mulder walked into his motel room and tossed his keys on the dresser. Their relief had been late and Nester had finally grown some balls and just driven off. Mulder was irritated about Scully's relationship, sore from the soft tissue injures he received in the crash and completely exhausted from his lack of sleep.

Mulder stripped out of his jeans & t-shirt and threw them on the floor. He walked naked into the bathroom and turned the shower on hot. He removed his wrist brace and flexed his fingers gingerly, feeling the pain of the torn ligaments and strained muscles in his wrist. He tossed the brace on the counter and stepped under the spray as the water heated up. He leaned his arms against the wall under the shower head and hung his head down, letting the hot liquid work its magic on the sore muscles of his back and neck. After he felt more relaxed, he washed his hair, grabbed the soap and began to lather the rest of his body.

As he did, thoughts of Scully filtered through his mind, the passionate feeling she evoked in him, the rush he felt on the plane, her soft lips grazing his skin, and her gentle caress on his chest. The images aroused him and he took extra care to lather himself until he was slick and soapy.

Mulder rested his right arm against the shower wall and leaned into his stance. He stroked himself firmly with his left hand as he imagined touching Scully intimately, running his fingertips along the side of her stomach and breast, listening to her breath catch in her throat, kissing the base of her neck.

The soapy film on his skin and the tightness of his grip created just enough friction to simulate the feeling of his thrusting inside her. He lifted his face to the shower stream and allowed the water to cascade over it, replacing it with the euphoria he would feel as their bodies became one. He bit his lip as he envisioned nibbling on her breast, their warm skin upon each other, moving in perfect time to the music and a low moan escaped his throat. As he felt the intensity build, he increased the pressure and quickened the strokes imaging her fingernails grazing his skin as she ran them up his back. He pursed his lips and closed his eyes, looking at her in his mind, locking their eyes in a hypnotic trance, feeling her release as she gave herself to him, connecting as he kissed her soft lips, long and deep. With gritted teeth and short shallow breaths, Mulder cried out her name as he brought himself to an explosive finish. He tilted his head back, gasping for air, and held himself firmly.

"Aghhh, fuck," Mulder mumbled as he felt relief wash over him and he tried to control his ragged breaths. "That was almost better than a pain pill." A satisfied expression crawled across his face and he rolled his neck to relax. He returned to his earlier pose, leaning against the shower wall, head down toward his chest. He breathed heavily, staring hypnotically at the shower drain, as the water ran over his skin. Scully still taunted his thoughts as he imagined sharing the shower with her. After a few minutes, he shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind and finished washing himself. He stepped out of the shower, dried off quickly and wrapped the small towel around his waist. He walked out to the desk, picked up the Target bag, and retrieved the hair brush, toothpaste, toothbrush and boxer shorts he had bought earlier. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth and then put on the wrist brace again He took two pain relievers the doctor had prescribed to him, donned a fresh pair of boxers and then walked back over to the bed.

He stretched out on the mattress and yawned. His muscles were relaxed, the first time in what seemed like days. He scrunched a pillow under his head and stuck one between his legs, then rolled over on his side and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The light tapping on the door brought Scully out of her dreams. She looked around the room, bewildered, and then took a deep breath, relaxing back into the pillow when she remembered where she was.

"Come in," she answered, her breathing still slightly ragged.

A young woman quietly opened the door and peeked her head inside. Scully could tell by the family resemblance that she was a Driscoll. She was in her 20's, with her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a navy blue Clarke College sweatshirt and khakis.

"Ms. Dana, Uncle Tom is downstairs for you," she commented, looking over at Scully. She watched for a second as Scully struggled to get up, and then walked over to the bed to lend a hand.

Scully freshened up a bit in the bathroom before she made her way to the living room. She found A.D. Driscoll standing near the piano, gently fingering the tops of the keys. He noticed her reflection in the mirror and turned to greet her.

"You're looking much better. I see the rest has done some good. How do you feel?" he asked, with concern in his voice.

Scully looked down at the floor, and crossed her arms across her chest. "Better sir. I'm just a little stiff, though. Thank you."

"Good," he paused slightly and understood that he was making her nervous. "I brought you some dinner. Nan is at work and Joe got called out with the fire department, so I didn't want you to starve. My wife fixed you an extra plate." He inclined his head to the right and nodded. "Kelly is warming it up for you in the kitchen."

Scully sat back on the arm of the couch and tried to relax. Her whole body was sore, even her legs, but the idea of eating was making her hungry. "Thank you. I appreciate it, sir."

Driscoll waved his hand and smiled at her. "Okay. One thing you need to know. I hate being called "sir". Reminds me too much of the military. The only time my agents call me that is when I'm chewing their ass … so it's either "Tom" or "Driscoll" or "Poppa D."

That finally drew a smile from Scully. "Okay, then I guess it's Driscoll." She chuckled slightly as she tried to imagine herself calling him 'Poppa D'. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and grimaced. She rested her hand on her chest and took a shallow breath.

He watched the pain flash across her face and knew that he shouldn't keep her much longer. He walked across the room and looked out the window at the front of the room. "I know Jeff got you a rental car earlier today, but I just don't think it's a good idea for you to be driving tomorrow." He turned around and looked at her. "You know my daughter Tracy?"

"Yeah, I met her when she was in visiting Jeff and Amy." Scully replied pushing herself slowly off the couch. Driscoll was making her nervous with his pacing and she suddenly felt that she should be standing.

"She is going to come over and take you shopping tomorrow…to get some fresh air and what not. I'll bring your personal items over when I get home from the office. Your partner said you just wanted your wallet, correct?"

She pursed her lips and nodded. "Everything else is probably ruined."

"Well, yeah, everything was soaked, so your laptop is toast. The luggage," he frowned and shook his head. "Might as well just 86 it and start over new."

The words hung over her head like frozen water. _Start over new_, she repeated in her head, _in more ways than one_.

Driscoll stared at Scully when she didn't respond and noticed the far off look in her eye. _She probably has a lot going on inside_, he thought and decided it was time to leave. He walked to the doorway and patted her lightly on the shoulder.

"Dana, take my advice … Get in the whirlpool tub tonight. Kelly is a nursing student and can help you. It will make you feel a lot better." He took the two steps to the door and waved goodbye to her.

* * *

As Scully settled her aching body into the hot swirling water of the whirlpool, she was glad she had listened to the Assistant Director. Of course, the whole family and the other guests in the house had been selling the benefits of the tub to her as well. The hot water from the jets massaged and teased her sore muscles and put a smile on her face.

She took a deep breath, sank back against the jet, and closed her eyes. This was the first time she felt at ease in over a day. As the jets worked the stress out of her limbs, tears ran down her face, and she was quickly overcome with emotion.

The incident with Cramer bubbled to the surface first. The dirty feeling that remained after their encounter had tainted her body since before she left for the airport. She had taken a quick shower before leaving the house, but the feeling had stuck, and set her mood for when she encountered Mulder. He didn't seem to notice her distress when she got to the gate, which frustrated her because she wanted to talk about it, needed to shed her skin like a snake.

As the fog lifted from her head, Scully remembered Mulder asking her more than once if she was alright and she had given her customary 'fine' response. Again she had pushed him away, just as he was reaching out to her. She thought about her reaction to him at times and why he put up with it…with her. She wanted the closeness they shared, but wouldn't admit her feelings to him. _No wonder he went back to 'the fowl'_, she thought quietly to herself. _We gave up on each other. _

Scully opened her eyes and stared hypnotically at the swirling water in the tub, her mind reeling back to a night they shared on the couch, watching a movie together. There had been a chill in the air and she had snuggled next to Mulder under the blanket. Within minutes she felt his arousal pressed against her backside, safely restrained in his jeans. Neither one of them had said a word and they'd barely moved for fear of the repercussions. He had gently traced the outline of her ear with his finger while she massaged the heel of his hand. His breath had been hot on the back of her neck as he brushed his lips across it. She hadn't resisted when he snaked his hand under her shirt and teased her nipple with his fingertips.

Scully shifted her seat in the tub, causing one of the side jets to hit her upper thigh. She sat like this for a minute, drifting back to the memory of that night on the couch. She lifted her hand to her face, running a finger teasingly across her lower lip and slowly moved her legs apart, repositioning herself and pulling her leg into her chest, allowing the jet to target the mound between her legs. A wave of euphoria shuddered through her veins. Her mind jogged back to the memory, and how she dreamt the episode should have played out.

As the water pounded her delicate spot, she imagined Mulder rolling her over, covering her face and neck with soft kisses. Scully continued to rub her finger lightly across her lip, while she moved a hand to her breast and began to gingerly knead her nipple. In her mind, Mulder was massaging her breast, cupping it softly in his hand, as while he thrust himself against her mound fluidly. The rhythmic pulse of the jet, the sensation the pressure on her nipple, the teasing dance on her lips, and the image of Mulder over her took her to the edge quickly.

She arched her spine slightly and rolled her head back against the tub, her breaths ragged in her throat, the pressure on her spot steady and strong. Scully felt the release wash over her several times, like waves against the shoreline. She moaned quietly to herself, whispering his name in time to the shudders that were raging through her. After a few seconds, she put her leg down and shifted her position so the jet was hitting her outer thigh again. She relaxed into the jet again and took a moment to catch her breath. After a few minutes, the jets on the tub fell silent.

Kelly came into the room shortly afterwards and helped Scully towel off, reposition the wrap and dress into her pajamas. Scully padded down the hallway wrapped in the bathrobe provided and entered her room at the end of the hall. She was surprised at the turndown service Kelly had provided and even found a mint on her pillow. She stepped into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and took her medication for the night. When she had finished her routine, she walked over to the bed and slowly climbed in. Scully picked up the cell phone thinking about Mulder and stared at it, contemplating her actions. Then she returned the phone to the nightstand. She reached over, shut off the light and settled in for a restful night of sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: No infringement intended. I don't own the X-Files, I don't Galena IL, but I do own the Driscoll Posse (and I wouldn't be caught dead driving a Grand Marquis)

A/N Again thanks for the reviews and thanks to Chris … for giving me another perspective on "recreational" experiences. There will be more good stuff to come.

Chapter 9

Mulder clawed at the sheets and gasped for air in his sleep. He jerked awake and then looked around the room bewildered. The reality of being safe in the hotel swept over him and he rolled over, sitting up on the edge of the bed. His hair and back were damp from sweat and he felt feverish. He shook his head and tried to remember the dream that woke him. It was a flashback to the accident, being trapped inside the car, a futile attempt to escape, Scully trapped beneath twisted metal and a broken steering wheel.

Mulder dropped his head to his chest and counted backward from ten, then took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm his mind. He stood, reaching his arms over his head and stretched his back, and chest and rolled his neck. His muscles were extremely sore and the pain was causing his whole body to tense. He walked to the bathroom and took another dose of his medication. As he walked back to the bed, he turned on the TV and grabbed the cell phone.

Out of habit, Mulder dialed Scully's number and listened to the entire message before remembering that the phone was dead. He pushed the end button and frowned, throwing the phone on the bed. _I don't want to wake her,_ he thought, despite being anxious to hear her voice. "Two thirty", he mumbled incoherently as he began to channel surf.

* * *

Mulder wasn't the only victim of a restless night as Scully struggled with nightmares as well. In her version, she was being smothered by an entity that attacked when she was least expecting it.

"Mulder," she cried as she gasped for air and lifted her head from the pillow. She woke slowly from her slumber, the scene before her morphing from the attack in Skinner's office to the comfort of her room. She struggled to roll over and sit up on the bed, her breaths ragged and uneven, her pulse racing from the images chasing her in her dreams.

She stood from the bed and stumbled into the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. As she reached the sink, a wave of nausea assaulted her and Scully barely made the stretch to the toilet in time. Leaning her head over the bowl as her stomach contracted to empty its contents, she was overcome by emotion. Tears stained her face while she coughed and sobbed uncontrollably.

When her stomach settled and the moment of dizziness passed, Scully pulled herself up to the sink and washed her face with a wash cloth. She placed a hand on her chest in a meager attempt to slow her breathing and tried to think of something to relax her. Those thoughts kept circling back to Mulder.

A soft knock at the door startled Scully, and she stood quietly in the bathroom, listening intently to ensure that she wasn't hearing things. _I hope my coughing didn't wake anyone,_ she thought as she shuffled into the room. The second knock was softer than the first and was barely audible.

"Just a minute," Scully said as she reached for her bathrobe. She put one arm into the sleeve, felt her chest muscles pull, and then dropped the robe back on the bed. _Knock on my door at 2:00 in the morning, this is what you get,_ Scully thought to herself. She stepped over to the door and pulled it open. No one was there.

Scully stood motionless for a moment and looked back toward her bed, her eyes dancing around the room, lit only from the moonlight outside. She ran her tongue across her lips and leaned out of the doorway, looking down the hall. The outline of someone standing near the top of the stairs was visible in the darkened corridor.

"Excuse me," she called softly, trying not to be loud. The figure hesitated for a moment and then started down the stairs. _What the hell_? Scully thought to herself as she walked quickly in that direction, trying to catch the person. _Knock on my door and then run down the hall. _There was no one on the stairs when she reached the top.

Scully stared at the railing and then looked around the hallway with arched eyebrows. The air at the top of the stairs was unusually cold, and she started to shiver. Scully shook her head and walked back to her room, rubbing her upper arms as she went. "I'm losing my mind"she mumbled and then laughed quietly. "This would be a turn on for Mulder." She shook her head at the irony.

Scully walked back into her room and shut the door. Once she had settled between the covers, she lapsed quickly into sleep. It wasn't long before the nightmares plagued her again. First smoking man followed her down the corridor at the FBI headquarters and taunted her with his cigarette; and then Krycek and the bounty hunter stalked her in the street in front of her apartment. Scully rolled restlessly in the bed trying to fight the demons. The most shocking image she encountered was a cake box Kersh handed her which contained Mulder's head.

She sat up, grimacing in pain from the quick movement. She looked around the room searching for comfort and spied the phone sitting on the nightstand. She didn't hesitate to dial his number, knowing somehow inside that he would be awake. He answered on the second ring.

"Mulder," he answered. He knew it was Scully from the caller id.

"It's me," she replied, her voice wavering at the sound of his. Her eyes filled with tears and began to stain her face. In seconds her emotions took control.

"Scully," he called to her as he heard her voice crack on the line. "Are you okay?"

The question was rhetorical since she obviously wasn't. Mulder listened to her as she sobbed uncontrollably. His heart was breaking for his inability to hold her, to comfort her and quiet her sobs. He was helpless to aid her in her plight and the only condolence he could offer was a simple sound, "Shhhhh".

He listened quietly, his own tears stinging his eyes, until her breathing sounded more controlled, then treaded lightly to determine the cause of her meltdown.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Scully sniffled and ran her tongue across her lip. She laughed nervously before starting.

"I had a nightmare about the accident," she croaked out, still sniffling. "It was just stupid, but it wouldn't go away. I got up and tried to think about something else but it was haunting me." She felt relieved to say it and to hear the reassurance in his voice.

"Scully," he replied, speaking softly. "It's normal to have that reaction. It's a natural defense mechanism our body has. It's how the mind processes a traumatic episode."

She didn't respond to his comment, although he could hear her on the phone line. "Scully, it's okay. I had my own bout of nightmares tonight as well, which is why I'm awake at 2:30 a.m."

"I didn't have them last night," she blurted out unexpectedly. Scully had been comparing both nights in her head, but she hadn't meant to say it aloud.

Mulder laughed quietly at her comment, careful not to offend. "Well, I would like to say that was because of me…but it probably has more to do with the medication you were on."

Scully bit her lip and nodded, thinking about the incident in the hallway. "You're probably right, Mulder. The medication is making me loopy. I've started to hear and see things."

"Whhh… what do you mean, see and hear things?"

Scully sighed. "I was in the bathroom and I thought I heard someone knocking at the door, so I answered it, but no one was there."

"Maybe it was the wind," Mulder offered although he knew better. On the drive to the Quad Cities, Driscoll had told him the house was haunted. Mulder was envious that Scully had experienced the spirit without him.

"Then I thought I saw someone standing in the hallway, but when I tried to talk to him or her …" Scully stopped talking, realizing that she had just opened the trap door.

Mulder waited for her to finish, when she didn't, he prompted her for more. "Scully?"

"Mulder, it was nothing. There was nothing there. I was standing in the hallway alone in my pajamas shivering and I just went back to bed," she said impatiently, irritated at herself for bringing it up.

"It was cold in the hallway?" Mulder asked, intrigued by her admission.

"Yes."

"But not in your room?"

"No, what are you getting at?" She was getting annoyed with him.

_Hmmm, temperature change from the bedroom to the hallway_, Mulder thought quickly. _That's a sign of paranormal activity._ "Maybe it was Betty," he replied nodding his head in thought.

"Betty?" She questioned. "Is she another guest?"

Mulder put the phone down on his leg and covered his mouth to muffle his laughter. He knew his response was going to tick her off and he just wanted to enjoy it for a second. He put the phone back to his ear and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his voice.

"No, ummm Betty is the spirit of the house," he replied calmly, then added "Dris's Great Aunt."

There was silence from Scully's end of the line and for a moment Mulder thought she had hung up. He pulled the phone from his ear and checked to make sure they were still connected.

Scully had pulled the phone from her ear and rolled her eyes. The irony was incredible. _He is not going to make this an X-file_, she thought to herself. She picked the phone up and pursed her lips in frustration.

"Mulder, what are you saying?" She asked, choosing her words carefully. _He better not say … ahhh. If he says that, I'm going to be pissed, _she shook her head and steeled herself for his response.

"I'm saying… repeating, rather… what Dris told me earlier today. His Great Aunt Betty's spirit roams around the house." He climbed out of the bed and started pacing around the room preparing for the lecture he was sure she was going to give him.

Scully listened intently to his response and his attempt to sound innocent. She shook her head, not believing his audacity. "Driscoll's Aunt who died over 25 years ago?"

"Well, it was more like 75 years, but yes."

"Mulder," Scully started ensuring her point was clear. "Do not make this an X file."

Mulder smiled and laughed into the phone. "Scully, I'm not at all. I swear. Dris told me this afternoon that the house was haunted. People have seen and heard this entity, which the family has affectionately named after Aunt Betty. That's it."

"You're sure?" She questioned, not believing him.

"Yes, I'm positively not making it an X-File," he replied sternly. "Although, the fact that you were cold in the hallway and warm in your bedroom is an indication of paranormal…"

"Mulder!" she yelled into the phone cutting him off. She winced when she realized how loud her voice was and covered her mouth in embarrassment, hoping she hadn't disturbed the other guests. She started to giggle as a result.

Mulder smiled when he heard the laugh and knew that she was going to be ok for the rest of the night. He sat down on the bed and felt the Flexeril kick in.

"Scully," he said, somewhat seriously, "are you feeling better?"

She took a quick inventory and realized how at ease their conversation had made her. "Yes."

"That's good…I'm glad I could help. I'm really glad you reached out to me." He sincerely meant it, because she could have easily have called Cramer instead. He sighed and realized how exhausted he had become. He hesitated a moment, not wanted to end the conversation.

"Scully, not that I don't want to talk to you all night, but my muscle relaxant just kicked in and I can feel my eye lids getting heavy," he finally confessed. "I'd keep talking but I'm afraid I'd be snoring shortly." He lay back on the bed and struggled to keep his eyes opened.

"Okay, get some rest." Scully replied reluctantly, not wanted to end their conversation, but feeling fatigued as well. "Mulder?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't sell yourself short," she said softly.

"What do you mean?" he mumbled into the phone as his eyes fluttered closed.

"It wasn't the medication that stopped my nightmares last night."

tbc

A/N. This was a hard chapter to write because I wanted to make sure that I captured the right feel for the nightmares and how each character would deal with it individually without losing their personality.

The same goes for "the phone call". We've all been on the receiving end of "that call" … when the person on the other end is so emotionally charged and hysterical he/she can't even speak. What little they know is that we can't speak either (lol …. Not that its funny, but it is … what the heck do you say to a person like that?) The times we have seen Scully like this, she usually collapses into Mulder's arms. Since they are physically separated in my story, (about 70 miles) I had to come up with the next best thing. The ole 'shhhhhhh' trick.


	10. Chapter 10

Still no infrigment intended, although I doubt if Chris Carter even reads this stuff. (that would be kinda cool if he did, however)

Patience is a virtue

Chapter 10

Scully opened her eyes and noticed the sunlight streaming through the window. She turned her head to look at the clock and felt wetness on the pillow. _That was some good sleep_, she thought, smiling to herself. She climbed slowly out of bed and walked toward the bathroom hearing a knock at the door. "Is it Betty again?" she mumbled under her breath as she changed directions, heading to the door. When she pulled it open, she discovered Tracy, Agent Driscoll's sister, standing there.

"Oh my god, did I wake you?' Tracy asked, thinking that she had.

"No," Scully replied, yawning, and saw her expression. "Really, I was awake. I'm just a little groggy." Scully opened her arms and stepped into a hug with the woman.

Scully had met Tracy several months before when Tracy was between jobs and had decided to live with Driscoll and his wife in D.C. She and Tracy had fallen into an easy friendship and the six of them (including Dris's wife) often combined their leisure time. Tracy had moved back to Galena just over a month ago. Now that Scully had met other members of the Driscoll family, she marveled at the family resemblance: the same warm brown eyes, round face, athletic body type. Tracy was about the same height as Scully. She had always thought of Dris as short, but put in perspective with the rest of his family, he was of average height. _Everyone is short standing next to Mulder and Nester,_ she thought to herself.

"I brought some jeans and a clean shirt for you," Tracy said as released Scully and walked to the room. She put the items down on the rocking chair in the corner. "You know, and what not."

The expression caught Scully's attention and both women started to laugh. Scully recognized the saying as the family trade mark, something she and Mulder teased Dris about at the office.

"Thanks," Scully replied and yawned again. "Ahhh, I can't believe I slept so late." The clock on the nightstand read 10:30 a.m.

"Isn't that what Nestor calls the PM hangover?" Tracy smiled warmly and shared a laugh with Scully. _Pain med hangover, yeah, that's a Nestor phrase,_ Scully thought to herself.

Tracy continued without noticing the far off look on Scully's face. "I talked to Jeff this morning and he said Mulder had the same problem. Dad is on his way to the Quad Cities to pick him up."

Tracy's comment stirred concern in Scully's stomach. Mulder always was one to act like he was okay when he clearly wasn't. "What? What do you mean? Is he okay?" she asked.

Tracy waved her hand, "Yeah, he's completely fine. I think the accident just caught up with him. But get this," she shook her head and put her hand up. "You know how Nester gets when he is in his "FBI mode …_I carry a gun and a badge_." Tracy made quote marks with her hands as she talked and then started giggling.

Scully walked to the bed and sat on the edge. She rolled her eyes at Tracy's description. "Yeah, I've seen it, unfortunately," she muttered with a frown on her face and chuckled.

Her reaction made Tracy laugh a little harder. "Wait til you hear this. It's a hoot! I guess Mulder was supposed to meet Nester in the hotel lobby at 7:00, but he didn't show. So Nester went up to his room and banged on the door for a few minutes, you know ….Boom, boom, boom," Tracy continued mimicking the infamous "police" knock. "Of course, no answer."

Scully tilted her head, seeing Nester in her mind. She started smiling at the thought of it, and wondered what the other guests had been thinking.

"Anyway, after a few minutes, Nester went back to the lobby, flipped his badge to the manager and convinced him to unlock the room."

Scully shook her head and covered her eyes. "No… don't tell me! I can just see Nester blazing in with his gun drawn." She starting laughing and her face turned red. "Oww" she cried half laughing as the muscles pulled in her chest.

Tracy went on with her story despite Scully's pleadings. "Yes! He did! Once he got in the room he found Mulder asleep in the bed. To make it look good in front of the manager he checked for a pulse and breathing and then he shook Mulder awake. Well, the guy was in a Flexeril fog and totally incoherent. So he just let Mulder go back to sleep and quietly backed out of the room with his tail between his legs."

Scully continued to laugh for a moment, "Ow! stop, my chest hurts." She took a couple of breaths to calm her chest muscles. She was still seeing the visual of Nester when she realized that her father was driving Mulder back to Galena.

"Wait, your father is going to pick up Mulder?" She had a panicked expression on her face.

Tracy was breathing heavily as well, her face bright red from the laughing attack she was having. "Yeah, I questioned him about it too, but he said he didn't have anything to do. Personally I think it's his excuse to hang out with Jeff." Tracy looked at Scully and saw a brief expression of panic pass over her face. "Why?"

Scully stood up from the bed and thought quickly to herself, _How is that going to play out? Mulder is supposed to be at Nester's hotel, not here at the Inn._ "Oh…ahhh…no reason, it just seemed a little odd that's all," she replied, nonchalantly.

"Okay," Tracy replied, not believing Scully, but she let it drop. "Hey, get dressed so we can go shopping and have girl time," she said, and walked over to the door. "I'll meet you downstairs."

* * *

Tracy closed the door behind her and walked down the hallway with a smug grin on her face. When she reached the top of the stairs, her cell phone rang. She pulled the phone from her pocket and looked at the caller id. _Poppa D,_ she read quickly. She keyed the phone on.

"Hi Dad." She answered.

"Hi, sweetie. I'm checking on the progress of 'Operation Betty'" the elder Driscoll replied.

"The timeline has been engaged," Tracy answered descending the stairs.

"How did she take it?"

"Oh, she's definitely concerned that you're going to find out they're sharing a room," Tracy replied. She turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs and headed toward the kitchen.

"She told you that?" he questioned his daughter.

"Well, not exactly. Her face gave it away."

"Ahh, not a poker player ehh? Well, officially they're listed on the register in separate rooms. Therefore they aren't breaking any FBI policy, and as their acting Assistant Director, that's all I need to know," he grumbled into the phone.

"Oh, because _you_ completely follow the rule book? … whatever Dad!" She laughed at him and shook her head.

"What is that supposed to mean? I direct the agents assigned to me in proper FBI procedure," he replied defensively.

"Okay … does that include a certain young agent boinking the Assistant Director's secretary in the janitorial closet?" Tracy asked with a wide grin on her face. She poured herself a cup of coffee and stirred in some cream.

"Obviously your mother has been telling our secrets again," he chuckled nervously.

"Ahhh yeah, she told me that was where Jeff was conceived. Ughhh! The visual image is a little disturbing to say the least, Dad." Tracy made a face, stuck her tongue out and faked a gag.

"When did she divulge that little tidbit?" he asked sheepishly. _What else has she been telling them?_ he thought to himself.

"Last week when Jeff and I were scheming to get Mulder and Scully together," she replied with a grin. "That's how she convinced us that you would go along with it."

"Ummm, so that is how I got roped into these shenanigans?" He laughed over the phone line. His wife and kids were always meddling in someone's love life. He was slightly embarrassed that his wife had told the kids that story, especially since Jeff worked at the Bureau. He had a reputation to maintain after all, even with his son. "You know, I hate to say it, but their accident is making this operation a hell of a lot easier, especially for me, in my non-official capacity."

Tracy smiled, "Dad, you always have a soft spot for matchmaking. Thanks for helping us with this thing."

Poppa D bobbed his head in the car amicably as if she could see him. A smile adorned his face. "After all the trouble we have gone through to put this plan in action, they better end up together or I _will_ put them on report."

"Right … and what would the reason be? Failure to follow a direct order to sleep together, fall in love, and have babies? I'd like to see you write that one up Dad." Tracy tilted her head and listened for anyone walking down the hall. "I better go; I don't want to get busted."

"Ok, sweetie, I should be at Mulder's hotel within the hour, so I'll see you later today, probably around 3:30. I love you and don't spend all your money." he called to her.

"I love you too Dad and don't worry. Mom gave me one of your credit cards this morning." With that Tracy laughed and ended the phone call.

* * *

Scully was still thinking about Mulder, and the Assistant Director finding out about their hotel arrangements, when she stepped out of her room. She walked down the hall deep in thought and nearly ran into Kelly as she came out of another guests' room.

"Oh, Ms Dana, excuse me," Kelly stammered as she dropped a handful of towels she was carrying.

"Oh, it's my fault," Scully replied. "Sorry." She watched the woman pick up the towels and bit her lip. This was her chance to run some interference. "Kelly, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Kelly replied, her ponytail bobbing on her head.

"Your uncle is bringing my partner back to the Inn today and ahh … he doesn't know that …." Scully's blushed as she stammered over her words.

Kelly watched her reaction and smiled inwardly. _She has no idea about Operation Betty,_ she thought. She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow pretending to be reading between the lines. "Uncle Tom doesn't know that we are booked and ….. your partner doesn't have a room here?" She tilted her head and tried to sound innocent.

"Yes," Scully whispered, motioning her relief with her hands. "Agent Mulder is going to stay with me, but it's against FBI policy. So could you run some interference when he gets here? Pretend like you're booking him into a room?" Scully tilted her head and ran her tongue over her lips.

Kelly smiled and nodded her head. "Oh sure, Ms Dana, that won't be a problem." She waved her hand to make her point. "He'll need the key to your room anyway, so I'll play along and make it look good." _Not that it will matter, cuz you've been set up by the Driscoll posse anyway, _she thought as a satisfied grin covered her face.

Scully took a breath and put her hand to her chest. "Thank you. I really appreciate it." Scully turned and walked back to her room, and then remembered that she had forgotten the cell phone and Mulder's credit card. She left the door open as she slipped back into the room and retrieved the items. When she re-entered the corridor, she ran into the guest across the hall coming out of her room. She recognized her as the female from the couple that had checked in yesterday afternoon. _I wonder if she knocked on my door last night,_ Scully thought and decided to greet her.

"Hi," Scully ventured trying to be as friendly as possible.

"Hi," the woman responded tilting her head at Scully. "You were in the lobby yesterday when we checked in, right?"

"Yeah, my name is Dana," she replied and offered her hand.

The woman shook it and smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Janna, my husband is Josh. Are you here for the ski weekend?"

"Ahh, no. My partner and I are here for work. We're friends of the Driscolls."

"Oh interesting. They are really good people, we stay here every year on our ski weekend." Janna replied as she started to walk down the hall. Scully could tell the woman was trying to escape the conversation.

"Ahh, Janna I was wondering, did you happen to knock on my door last night by mistake?" Scully asked. "I thought I heard something about two o'clock."

Janna tilted her head in thought and then shook it. "No, we were fast asleep." She scrunched her lips to the side and then replied, "Maybe it was Betty."

"Betty?" Scully questioned. "Is that another guest?"

Janna laughed heartily. "I guess you could say that. She's the spirit that roams the house."

Scully rolled her eyes in disbelief and thought back to her conversation with Mulder. "The spirit? Like in ghost?" She looked at Janna mystified. _I can't believe she's saying this, _she thought.

Janna smiled. "Yeah, she roams the house, knocks on doors, rocks chairs, rattles windows, and moves stuff. Josh had a conversation with her once." She shrugged her shoulders. "She's harmless." Janna tilted her head and noticed the expression on Scully's face. "You don't believe in ghosts?'

"I want to believe," Scully replied and arched her eyebrows. "I just have difficulty because …I'm a scientist."

Janna laughed and started down the stairs. "Well, sometimes you just need to follow your heart."

Scully stared at the space in silence for a moment. _In more ways than one_, she commented to herself.

* * *

Scully and Tracy spent the rest of the morning shopping in downtown Galena at Banana Republic, J Crew, Eddie Bauer and Gap. With Tracy's assistance, Scully bought a couple of outfits for herself and picked out several things for Mulder, both casual and work related. She also purchased a leather jacket for Mulder, luggage, shoes, socks, and undergarments. She tallied up the receipts and was astonished to discover she had spent nearly $1100. Luckily, because their luggage was damaged on a case, the FBI would reimburse for most of the expense.

Their next stop was a complete surprise for Scully. Tracy had arranged for a mini spa day at a salon called Just Relax. Scully received a manicure, pedicure, and a shampoo and style. She went into the salon feeling worn out and beat up, and then two hours later came out feeling like a million bucks.

Their final stop was lunch and girl talk at a local pub called Benjamin's. They were nearly finished with their lunch when Tracy hit Scully head on with the Mulder conversation. It had started innocently enough, but turned quickly in Tracy's favor.

"So, how have you been feeling since the accident?" Tracy ventured. "And I don't mean physically either … Uncle Joe has this philosophy that tragedies are a vehicle for change."

Scully sighed and played with her salad quietly. "Well, it has certainly been the catalyst for some serious reflection."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Tracy tilted her head.

Scully paused for a moment and smirked. "I don't know, I thought I needed something specific to be happy, but now I realize that thing is not what I was looking for at all."

Tracy looked around the room and scrunched her lips to the side. She knew from experience that when Dana was speaking about a personal topic she locked all her feelings and emotions inside, and her message was always cryptic. "Beat'n around the bush", as Aunt Nan would say. Tracy marveled at Mulder's ability to decode Scully's words and find the hidden meaning. She had picked up a couple of techniques of her own after being welcomed into their inner circle, which was a good thing, because today she was all alone.

"You're talking about …. Cramer, I take it?" Tracy looked over at Scully with raised eyebrows.

The revelation caught Scully off guard and she shot Tracy a questioning look.

"Jeff told me you were seeing him, so I put two and two together," Tracy countered.

"Yeah," Scully replied and she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her finger. "It's not really working out though. In fact, it's going to be over soon. I guess…I just needed a diversion."

"Ughh, that's a nice way to put it. I heard he isn't exactly ….." Tracy searched for the right word.

"My type?" Scully chuckled as she finished the sentence for her. "I don't even know what my type is anymore."

"Maybe it's Mulder? What's the deal with you two anyway?" Tracy asked with an innocent expression on her face.

The question caught Scully a little off guard, although she should have known better considering Tracy had decrypted the earlier statement. Scully always felt that Tracy would have made a great agent, because she was as smart as a tack and picked up on the little things others missed, kind of like Mulder could. Her downfall was her mouth. When Tracy lived with Dris in D.C, her mouth had gotten her in trouble with bouncers, police officers, and complete strangers. She remembered more than one occasion in which Dris, Nester and Mulder had to bail her out of an ugly situation.

"What do you mean?" Scully asked.

"When are you two going to admit your feelings for each other?"

"Mulder knows how I feel about him," Scully replied picking at her salad.

"He knows you're in love with him?' Tracy asked, staring across the table.

Scully nearly choked at the comment. "I'm _not_ in love with him, Tracy. I have deep respect for him and he's my closest friend. I love him, but I'm not in love with him. There's a difference."

"Are you sure about that?" she implored. "You're talking to me, remember? I've been with you two in social settings. The way you both gaze at each other, act around each other, even just talk to each other. Sometimes I think you two can read each other's minds and communicate just by touching. If that isn't being in love…then shoot me in the head."

Scully was quiet for a minute, reflecting on her relationship with Mulder. Her friend was right, and again fate was staring her in the face. Why couldn't she just admit it? She sighed and looked at Tracy, "It's complicated."

Tracy shook her head, "Why is it complicated? Don't say FBI policy either, because that's a load of crap. We spend half our lives at work. It's natural to develop relationships and connections with co-workers. That's how my parents met, you know."

"Huh?"

"Mom was a secretary at the Bureau and Dad was an agent."

"Your father broke policy?" Scully was taken back slightly. All the A.D's she worked with lived and breathed policy, even Skinner whom she considered one of her friends.

"He is not one of the starched shirts from the 'house', if you haven't already noticed. That's the main reason he works in the field. Shit, all his Agents call him Poppa D, unless he's yelling at them or some bigwig is around."

Scully laughed at her comment, "Yeah, I've noticed he's a novelty. Mulder is already considering a transfer."

"Well, he isn't the only one, Nester and Jeff are trying to figure out how to make that work. Wouldn't that be funny … the five of us all back together again?"

Scully nodded, remembering how much fun they'd had before Tracy had moved back home. Ironically, the timing of her romance with Cramer coincided with Tracy's move which had left Scully feeling a little lonely.

Tracy ate the last of her lunch, and then looked over at Dana again. "You didn't answer my question."

Scully laughed nervously and thought about her sister. No one had put her on the spot like this since Missy. She suddenly missed her and looked across the table at the woman who had somehow become like a sister to her. "Well, for one, Mulder is seeing somebody."

"What? Who?" _Jeff didn't tell me that_, Tracy thought quickly, her mind reeling back to every conversation she'd had with her brother about Mulder.

"Another agent, someone he had a relationship with in the past."

The light bulb went on for Tracy. "Are you talking about "_the fowl_?" Tracy asked, leaning into the table.

Scully chuckled, "I see her reputation has gotten around. Yes, that's who he's seeing."

"No, he isn't," Tracy shook her head.

"You're wrong. They are definitely seeing each other, I've see the looks he gives her. I know that look. She calls him by his first name. She flaunts it in my face." Scully replied. The thought of Fowley was making her stomach turn.

"Unh unh I don't believe it," Tracy mumbled, still shaking her head. "I met her one night when Jeff, Mulder and I went to 'The Bench' after shooting hoops. She just _happened_ to be there." Tracy made quotation gestures when she talked. "She's a piece of work," Still leaning on the table, Tracy put her hand to the side of her head as she remembered the encounter and rolled her eyes.

"I tried to run interference and have a conversation with her, but pffft … in my opinion, all she has to offer is legs and boobs. There were definitely men looking at her at the bar, but not Mulder. He was _not_ happy to see her; in fact he wouldn't even talk to her. We played it like I was his date and she finally just went away."

Tracy was quiet for a moment and then added. "After she was gone, I asked him what the deal was …he said they had dated years ago and she was pressing him to get involved again. And he said he wasn't interested, that he just wanted to be friends."

Scully felt tears welling up in her eyes and looked up at the light, blinking them away. She chided herself for being so emotional and looked away from her friend. "That's not how it appears," she whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

"Well, have you ever talked to him about it?" Tracy watched as Scully shook her head, but didn't look her in the eye. "Dana, if you don't talk to him about your feelings and what is going on in your heart and your head …then how is he supposed to know? Mulder knows you fairly well, and can probably read you better than most people can read a book, but at some point the interpretation is going to be wrong. Obviously you've already made assumptions about him and "the fowl"… and what has that gotten you, besides a mismatched relationship with Mr. Normal-Dull-and- Boring?"

Tracy watched Dana smirk at her comment and lose the battle with her tears. "Mulder is in love with you and at some point you need to admit your own feelings. It's written all over your face. If you weren't in love with him, you wouldn't be crying right now."

Scully used her napkin to blow her nose and wipe the tears from her face. "It's just…"

"Complicated, yeah, I know. If love were easy it wouldn't be any fun." Tracy leaned over and patted Scully on the arm. _Operation Betty Phase 3,_ she commented to herself quietly and looked at her watch. "Come on, let's get out of here. I think its time for your nap."

TBC

A/N For those of you who have ever been in Galena, drove through Galena, wanted to go to Galena ... the shops mentioned in my story aren't there ... but if I owned Galena I would figure out a way to incorporate them into the downtown area because it is such a cool little town!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: No infringement bla bla bla. I own the Driscolls, I wish I was the mayor of Galena, and yeah, I'm giving props to Motorola.

A/N: This is a long chapter, but I had to get some stuff resolved before I could move on.

Chapter 11

Mulder threw his travel bag on the floor of 'Colleen's' room and rolled on to the bed, stretching out his legs. A smile adorned his face as he opened the FedEx envelope and took out his new StarTac cell phone. He was in ecstasy for two reasons, one: having his own phone back, and two: having the hottest, coolest phone that was just released by Motorola. He had ordered two of the slim flip phones, one for him, the other for his partner.

He turned on the power and was relieved to discover the carrier had programmed it as he had requested. He watched the phone power up and the message light come on immediately. As he fumbled with the menu button to retrieve the messages, the phone rang in his hands.

"Mulder."

"Agent Mulder, this is Rick Cramer …Agent Cramer," the man stated nervously. "We've talked in the hallway at work. I'm dating Dana, your partner."

Mulder sat up on the bed and scowled. He didn't recognize the voice immediately, but the name meant something to him. _Duh,_ _I know who you are, twerp! _he thought to himself, trying to figure out what Cramer's motives were for the call. "Yes, Agent Cramer. How can I help you?" Mulder replied brusquely.

"I'm calling about Dana. I've been trying to reach her since yesterday when I heard about the accident. I've left several messages, but she hasn't returned my call." He paused for a second and then continued. "Is she okay?"

Mulder noted some concern in the man's voice, but was more intrigued by his revelation that Scully hadn't called him. Her cell phone _was_ sitting at the bottom of the pond, but she had Driscoll's phone at her disposal and she could have always called the guy collect from the Inn. Mulder pushed off the bed and paced around the small room as he answered, careful not to give too much away.

"She has some minor injuries and was shaken up a little, but other than that she's okay. I haven't seen her much. I've been working the case. She's been resting at the hotel for the better part of yesterday and today." Mulder commented. "Are you sure she didn't return the call? Maybe she left a message for you."

"No, there have been no messages. I haven't heard from her at all. Assistant Director Skinner informed me today that her injuries were minor." He paused again and then continued hesitantly. "She seemed upset when I last saw her and I was concerned for her welfare…"

Mulder titled his head and raised his eyebrows. _Interesting,_ he thought. _So much for her serious relationship. _He stepped over to the bed and picked up Scully's new cell phone. He powered it on as he replied, inadvertently cutting Cramer off.

"Her cell phone was damaged in the accident and as far as I know she hasn't received a replacement." Mulder watched the screen as it lit up and the message indicator turned on. He powered down the phone and threw it back on the bed.

"Oh, well, perhaps she didn't have a calling card available to her," Cramer mused.

Mulder turned and pulled back the curtain covering the window. He looked out at the street in front of the house, checking to see if Tracy and Scully had pulled up. The street was empty. _Concerned for her welfare? Could you be a little more clinical? Calling card, are you kidding me? I'd be flying across the country if I knew she had anything more serious than a broken fingernail, _he thought as his mind latched on to Cramer's last statement. "You saw her before she went to the airport?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, I had lunch with her at her apartment," Cramer replied, falling into Mulder's trap.

"And she was upset?" _No wonder he works in accounting and not in the field,_ Mulder mused. _He must have skipped class the day interrogation tactics were covered._

"She seemed to be … I thought it was due to the length of the assignment, because we had plans this weekend." Cramer replied flatly. "When I tried to comfort her, she pushed me away. Was she ...upset at the airport?"

Mulder dropped the curtain when he saw a vehicle rounding the corner. "No… ahhh...I didn't see her at the airport. I met up with her in Chicago." Mulder watched through the sheer window covering as Tracy's car pulled to the curb and the two women unloaded the bags. _She was upset before she went to the airport? _He watched Scully drag her purchases toward the house and the decided he needed to get off the phone quickly. "Well, I should be seeing Agent Scully tonight, I'll pass the message along that you were looking for her to return the call."

"Thank you Agent Mulder. I'd appreciate it if…," Cramer started to reply. Mulder snapped the phone shut and disconnected the line before Cramer had a chance to ask for the name of the hotel.

Mulder powered the phone off and slipped it into the pocket of his jeans. Then he crawled back onto the bed, making it look like he was napping. His mind was racing as he reflected on the comments Cramer had made. _Something doesn't make sense…he claimed went to her apartment and had lunch with her, but during the layover in Chicago, she told me she was starving and ate a large turkey wrap. She wouldn't have eaten that much if she had eaten lunch at home. _Mulder mused, getting more irritated about it by the minute. _She was upset when she arrived at the airport and did try to hide it from me, unsuccessfully. She hasn't called him in two days and pushed him away when he tried to comfort her? Sounds like something other than lunch occurred and Scully didn't like it. _He continued to mull over it, and then heard voices in the hallway and a rattle at the door. He closed his eyes, playing possum.

* * *

Scully and Tracy entered the Spinster Sister's Inn carrying Scully's loot and laughing with each other. Joe walked around the corner and eyeballed the bags warily.

"Looks like someone hit the lottery," he commented. He caught Tracy's eye and inclined his head toward the stairs.

Tracy nodded and tried to hide the smile on her face as Scully repositioned the bags in her hand. "No, Uncle Joe. Just Agent Mulder's credit card," Tracy snickered.

Scully looked up at Joe and smiled. "I thought I had only picked up a couple of things, but the bags seemed to have multiplied like rabbits."

Tracy tilted her head, nodding in agreement. "I think J Crew was our downfall. We were more controlled when we were in Gap and the 'Banana'."

Joe shook his head and leaned up against the wall. "How can you tell? It doesn't look like you were controlled anywhere, except maybe Just Relax, since you only have one bag from them."

"Well, having to re-purchase a travel wardrobe puts a whole new perspective on the 'jetting off to the islands and buy it when you're there' concept." Scully replied.

"Yeah, that's not a good comparison. If you were in the islands, you would only need a bikini and a towel," Tracy retorted. "Not thermal underwear and a winter wardrobe." Both women laughed at the irony.

Scully started up the stairs with Tracy following behind as soon as she rebalanced her bags. Joe called after her as she went. "Dana, Nan left you a plate in the fridge, so when you get hungry later, let Zack know and he'll warm it up. He can help you with your wrap if you need, he's a paramedic."

"Thanks," Scully mumbled as she clinched her teeth, her arms straining from the weight of the bags. She turned slightly to Tracy and whispered, "Who's Zack?"

"Oh, hmmm yum! He's the hottie that lives down the street. He works with Joe at the fire station." Tracy said and giggled. "Hmmm, I might have to hang around and use the hot tub later. I could use some rescuing." At the top of the stairs Tracy hesitated for a minute, pretending to readjust her bags as Scully continued down the hallway to her room.

Scully unlocked the door and slipped the bags inside. She saw Mulder sleeping on the bed. _Shit, _she thought as she shut the door quickly so Tracy wouldn't see him. She turned and met Tracy halfway down the hall.

"I can take these," Scully said and started to reach for the bags.

"No, I got them, I'll just help you into the room," Tracy replied, trying to remain helpful. _Keep a straight face_, she chided herself. The suspense was teasing her like a birthday surprise.

"No, really, I can get them," Scully retorted, a little more firmly this time.

Tracy set the bags down and gave in, only because she thought she would give herself away otherwise. "Are you sure?"

Scully picked up the bags and maked them closer to her door. "Yeah, really, I've got them." She stood up, blocking the doorway, and took a deep breath, trying to fake a closure with her friend. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired. I'm going to take your advice and nap for a while."

Tracy stood in the hallway with arms crossed. "And think about our conversation?"

"Hmmm, yeah," she replied quietly running her tongue over her lips. "I have a lot to think about. Thanks for taking me today." She stepped over the bags and hugged her friend.

"Wouldn't have missed a girl's day out with you for the world," Tracy replied returning the embrace. "I never realized how much I missed hanging out together."

"Me too," Scully replied, feeling tears in her eyes again. She did miss Tracy's company, just like she missed her sister.

Tracy started down the stairs and then stopped, "Hey, let's all go out tomorrow night. Nest, Jeff and Amy, you and Mulder … we could go to that Italian place downtown." Tracy inclined her head, enticing a yes answer out of Scully. "It'll be like old times."

"Sounds good, I'll talk to Mu… call Mulder and ask if he wants to." Scully replied. _Okay, will ya leave already? _Scully thought as she backed up, reaching for the door knob. "I'm sure he will. He loves Italian."

"Ok, well, good, let me know!" Tracy said as she descended the stairs. Joe was still standing at the landing when she got to the bottom. Tracy passed the baton to him with a high five and a grin as she walked out the door and headed to her car.

Joe looked up the stairs and shook his head. "It's all up to you now, Betty," he mumbled, and headed back for the kitchen.

* * *

Scully groaned quietly as she brought the rest of the bags in from the hallway. She closed the door and locked it, then walked to the wardrobe and started to hang up the items. Mulder opened his eyes and quietly watched her from the bed as she worked, careful not to let her know he was awake.

When she was least expecting it, he started talking. "Hey G-woman, did you max out my card?" He laughed quietly at her reaction.

"Geezus Mulder!' Scully jerked upright and froze in place. "You scared the crap out of me." She turned and looked at him with a scowl on her face.

He rolled out of the bed and stepped to her side, running his hand across the back of her neck and massaging it. He watched her face relax. "Lil' jumpy, Scull?"

She sighed and rolled her neck against his hand. _God, that feels good, he always hits that spot,_ she thought. "Tracy was just in the hallway."

"I know, I heard her," he saw the look of surprise on her face and held up the phone. "I was playing with this."

Scully smirked and arched her eyebrows. "Figures, I'm sure you're going through cell phone withdrawal."

He started fingering the clothes hanging in the wardrobe. "Just about. Did you buy me a coat? I gave the one I was wearing back to Nester."

She stepped over a bag on the floor and pulled a leather jacket from a J.Crew bag. "I bought you a coat."

"Nice," he commented, taking the leather jacket from her and trying it on. It was black leather, waist length and a perfect fit.

Scully looked at him approvingly as he stood in front of the mirror. _Hmm, he looks great. I knew he would. _"I couldn't resist, you just looked …. really good in Nester's."

"Of course I did," Mulder glanced in her direction with a sly grin on his lips and noticed the way she was looking at him. She had that 'bedroom' look in her eyes. His grin disappeared. Their eyes locked and his breath caught in his throat. _She looks like a woman who needs to be kissed,_ he thought. Then he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She didn't resist, and in fact, kissed him back. Their tongues danced gingerly within each other's mouths, lips hungrily rubbing against each other as Mulder felt his body heat rise. He struggled out of the coat, dropping it to the floor, and cradled her face in his hands. Scully's hands were around his shoulders, stroking the back of his neck as they were both locked in a heated moment that neither could deny.

Scully pulled back from their embrace first and turned her head from his face. Mulder watched her expression carefully, knowing from experience with her body language that she was about to cry. Her emotional state concerned him. He had heard a lot of tears from her in the past few days, and that, paired with Cramer's commentary, confirmed his suspicion that there was more to her mood than just the accident. He slid his hands to her waist and pulled her into a hug. She felt comfort in his arms and relaxed into him, letting a tear escape and roll down her face.

"Mulder…" she whispered, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Shhhh, I don't think that," he replied, interrupting her. He ran his hand over her hair and rested it on the back of her neck.

She pulled back and looked up at his face. "What was I going to say?" she asked him.

Mulder wiped away the tears on her face and smiled at her. "That you didn't want me to think this was happening because of the accident."

She stared at him in silence, her eyes probing his for an answer. _How does he know me so well? _she wondered.

Mulder leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I know you," he whispered. He took her hand and led her to the bed. They both crawled in and Mulder spooned himself around her.

The psychologist in Mulder was working on overtime trying to analyze Scully's mood as they settled into a familiar position. He was conflicted in his desires. He wanted her physically, and he felt his arousal growing, but he needed to be her friend and get to the bottom of her torment. Judging by her openness to their sharing the room and her reaction to his kiss, he was fairly sure she wanted to take things to the next level. Now just wasn't the time. If he took advantage of her and her emotions right now, he would never be able to forgive himself.

Mulder cradled her head in the crook his right arm and starting massaging her neck with his left hand. He listened to her moan and whisper his name softly. _Okay, that isn't helping things,_ he thought as he felt his arousal straining in his jeans. He moved around on the bed, positioning himself to be able to rub more of her shoulders and neck and conveniently putting distance between their bodies. She didn't object to the separation as he zeroed in on a knot in her shoulder and put pressure on it to loosen it. He ran his hand down the length of her back, feeling the stiffness of the chest wrap below his fingers. As he did so, Scully rolled into a sitting position and looked back at him out of the corner of her eye.

Mulder watched her without saying a word. The look she was giving him was so sexy and alluring. He bit his lower lip in an attempt to push _those_ feelings out of his head.

Scully ran her tongue over her lip and looked back at her partner. She wanted him, that much was true, but just not this second. What she really wanted was a back rub from him, without the chest wrap on. Removing the wrap would mean she would be topless in front of him. He had seen her naked before, so she wasn't feeling modest. She just didn't want to send the wrong message. She was sure that once he started rubbing her back, it wouldn't be long before she was fast asleep.

"Mulder," she whispered and swallowed hard.

"Yes," he replied still staring at her. His mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton. He steeled himself for the _make love to me_ statement and quickly tried to think of something to say that wouldn't send the wrong message.

Scully pursed her lips and looked down at the bed. "Will you rub my back?" She tilted her head and looked back into his eyes.

A tidal wave of relief thudded through him and he smiled seductively at his partner. "Yes." _Whew, thank God,_ he said in his head, never taking his eyes off her.

"Will you help me with the wrap?"

He didn't answer, but instead moved over behind her and helped to remove her shirt. He waited patiently for Scully to unclip the wrap and then he reached to assist her unwind it. As the wrap fell away from her chest, he gently pulled her camisole over her head and he flinched when he saw the deep bruising of her ribs. He watched Scully as she covered her breasts modestly with her left arm. Mulder scooted back over on the bed, allowing Scully room to lie down, and then helped her move into the position. He heard her breath catch in her throat.

"Are you okay?" he asked, holding her hand.

"Yeah," she replied as she slowly rolled onto her stomach. "It's just a little sore."

"I'll keep that in mind when I'm working on these knots," he replied, and smiled. "Lucky for you I can only do this one handed." He went back to work on the knot at the base of her neck.

"Ohhh," Scully moaned again. "Hmmmm, that feels so good."

Mulder felt the heat build inside him again and took a deep breath. He moved slightly on the bed, making sure their bodies weren't touching, and concentrated on working out the tension in her muscles. It wasn't long before his tension went away as well.

A few minutes later, Mulder could tell by her breathing that Scully was asleep. He reached down for the blanket lying at the end of the bed and threw it over both of them. Then he nestled in beside her and joined her in a dream.

* * *

The nagging sensation of his full bladder woke Mulder a couple of hours later. He sat up in the bed, careful not to wake Scully, and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door and stood over the toilet to relieve himself. When he was finished, he gargled with some mouthwash and then opened the door and walked back into the bedroom. He fished his cell phone out of his pocket and turned it on to try again to retrieve the messages. As soon as the phone powered on it rang.

"Mulder," he answered amazed at the timing. _This better not be Cramer again._

"It's Skinner, why haven't you returned my calls?"

"Well, hello to you too … you didn't call me … unless." Mulder rolled his eyes. When he talked to Skinner yesterday, he had told him to call him back on Nester's phone.

"Crap, yes … I called the wrong number. You just received the replacements?"

"Yeah, they got here this afternoon. Tell Kim I owe her big for that." Mulder replied and picked the leather jacket up off the floor. He balanced the phone between his shoulder and ear while he hung up the rest of the clothes.

"I faxed the information you requested to the Dubuque office. You were right about the suspect's background." Skinner paused a moment and crinkled some papers on his desk. "Oh, just so you know, Fritz gave your number to Cramer, so I'm sure he left you a message."

"I talked to him, he was the first call I received on my new phone." Mulder mumbled.

"How'd that go?" Skinner asked, then added, "If you ask me, the guy is acting a little _odd_."

Mulder smirked slightly. "It's not an act, he is odd. What makes you say that?"

Skinner lowered his voice, "Word about your accident spread around the building pretty quick yesterday. This morning I had a meeting with him and overheard his conversation with Kim before he came in. Cramer claimed he wasn't aware of the accident and hadn't heard from Scully."

As Skinner talked, Mulder walked around the bed and looked down at Scully's sleeping form. He watched her eyelids flutter open. "His last statement was similar in my conversation," he replied softly and walked to the other side of the room as she stirred in her sleep.

"Don't you think that is a little weird, considering the way she's been flaunting their relationship around the office?" Skinner asked, getting annoyed that Mulder wasn't giving him a straight answer.

"Yeah, I do and I'm trying to work that angle. You just need to give me a minute." Mulder saw movement on the bed and watched as Scully rolled over and sat up.

Skinner sighed into the phone, "Well, maybe she's finally realized the truth."

Mulder smiled at the comment and replied, "And what would that be?"

"Mulder, don't start. I wasn't born yesterday you know," Skinner grumbled at him. "Let me know what you find out and if you need me to go kick him in the shins." The line disconnected and Mulder closed the phone.

The sound of the phone snapping shut startled Scully as she was slowly trying to wake up. "What time is it?" she asked as she brought her knees to her chest and covered her breasts with the blanket.

"It's a little after six," Mulder replied. He walked to the bed and sat down on the edge. He reached his hand out and intertwined his fingers around hers, quickly deciding to be up front and ask her what was bothering her. Based on past experience, he knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer right away. In fact, he might not get a straight answer at all.

"Did you sleep?" she asked as he moved closer to her on the bed. She put her legs down and he leaned over them, resting on his left elbow.

"A little," he replied as he repositioned his arm. He didn't want to be pinning her on the bed, because he expected a sudden movement with his next comment. "Your boyfriend called," he state flatly and watched the expression on her face change.

Scully shuddered at the sound of the word 'boyfriend', cringing as if someone had run their fingernails down a chalkboard. A flashback to the incident in her apartment suddenly appeared in her mind and she swallowed hard to push away the lump that was building in her throat. "He's not my boyfriend," she whispered barely audible. "What do you mean he called? On my phone?" She looked at Mulder quizzically.

"No, he called on my phone earlier. He was looking for you," Mulder replied carefully choosing his words. "He said you hadn't returned his phone calls and he was concerned."

"Concerned? Right…. He's not concerned. He couldn't care less about my feelings," Scully blurted out and shook her head. She scampered off the bed, shielding her breasts from Mulder's view, and grabbed her shirt off the floor. She turned her back to him and struggled to pull the shirt on. Her breathing was ragged in her chest as she fought to control her emotions. "What did you tell him?" Her tone was a little hostile.

Mulder stood from the bed and walked to the window to give her a little privacy. "I told him that your phone was damaged and that you didn't have a replacement." He heard her turn around and turned to face her. "Honestly Scully, I was a little surprised when he said you hadn't contacted him. Why haven't you?" he asked and walked to the end of the bed. He didn't like the way she was acting and anticipated her customary 'fine' response any second. He stood at the end of the bed, within arms reach of the bathroom door, so he could block any attempt to bolt in there to escape his questions.

"I don't want to talk to him," she retorted, refusing to look Mulder in the eye.

"I get that," Mulder replied. "What I don't understand is why you haven't called him since the accident. A couple of days ago this guy was your end-all-be-all and now suddenly you don't want to talk to him? That doesn't make sense."

"He's not my end-all-be-all," Scully laughed at the irony. _You are my end-all-be-all Mulder, don't you get it_? She ran her hand across her forehead trying to figure out how to explain that to Mulder. _It would have been much easier just to show him_, she thought. She looked at Mulder who was standing at the end of the bed staring at her with those damn brown eyes, patiently waiting her explanation. Scully didn't know what to say... she wanted to tell him to just get it off her chest, but couldn't find the words. _How do you tell the man you love you slept with someone else …. Not that 'it' counted as real sex in my book… or any book for that matter. _Scully shuddered again at the thought of Cramer on top of her. "I just …." She started and felt her stomach lurch inside. She took a couple of short breaths and turned her gaze from Mulder as tears burned in her eyes again. She felt like she was suffocating. She needed air and to be out from under Mulder's questions. "I … ahh… I don't want to talk about it," she blurted out and headed for the bathroom.

Based on the way she was acting, Mulder suspected that Scully was the victim of some type of assault. She was avoiding his questions and was agitated at the mere mention of Cramer's name, all signs he had been trained to look for in his tenure in the Violent Crimes Unit. Cramer's comments and "odd" behavior was fitting into the puzzle now. Whether the assault was intentional or not, Cramerobviously was aware of it and was trying to act concerned to cover his tracks. The thought of someone, especially a fellow agent, hurting Scully made Mulder angry, but he couldn't let it show, otherwise she would never open up to him. She didn't like it when he came off as over-protective. He watched the emotions play across her face and counted backwards from 10 in anticipation of her bolt. He'd gotten to four when she made her move.

"Ah, ah, ah…wait…Scully," he called as he snagged her by the elbow. He pulled her toward him and she didn't resist. "I don't believe that," he said looking down at her. Her head was down and he pulled her chin up gently to meet his eyes. "Your face and eyes tell another story. I saw you bristle when I mentioned his name. Just tell me what's bothering you."

She looked into his eyes and turned her head, still fighting her battle inside. "I don't know how to … I don't want you to think …" she mumbled as she started to cry.

"I'm not going to think anything and I'm not going to judge you. But whatever this is, it's killing you inside and you need to let it out." He slid his hand down to her hand and grasped it tightly.

Scully looked away from him and ran her tongue across her lip. She stepped back from Mulder, but never let go of his hand. "He fucked me," she whispered.

Mulder was taken back by her bluntness, expecting another cryptic response. He bit his lip trying to interpret her statement. "He forced you to have sex?" he asked her tilting his head.

She shook her head, "No, not exactly," she whispered. "I just …" she didn't finish and walked around the end of the bed and sat in the rocking chair. She never let go of Mulder's hand and he followed her, kneeling on the floor in front of the chair. "I should have known better." She took a breath and looked out the window at the darkened snow covered yard.

Mulder was convinced she was assaulted now. It was typical victim response, trying to justify the event, finding a way to blame herself … that she somehow brought it on. He watched her quietly for a few minutes and when she said nothing, he prodded her. "Scully, what happened?" he whispered.

She took a deep breath and started her story, her voice shaking slightly. Her grip on Mulder's hand was firm. "He came over to the apartment while I was packing and made his intentions clear, dropping hints …" She shook her head and looked down at Mulder's hand clasped securely around hers. "I didn't want to have sex with him. I thought I could just fend him off, but I don't know … I …just gave in because I knew he would go away if I did. I tried to get into it… to get into the mood for it." Scully bit her lip and a tear rolled down her face. "I just couldn't, it was awful and I just wanted it to be over. I know it was a 'quickie' and he got what he wanted, but I didn't want any of it. And then when he was getting dressed he made some stupid comment that sent me over the edge, and I asked him to leave."

She rested her elbow on the arm of the chair and leaned her head on her palm. Scully ran her tongue across the inside of her mouth and closed her eyes. "I'm a medical doctor and I just let some guy take advantage of me because I was too tired to fight."

Mulder squeezed her hand and rubbed her arm comfortingly. He mused over the details of her story and his own 'lunch' experience. Diana's intentions were clear as well and he had given in to her, but not because he was too tired to fight. He had wanted to feel something again, needed to have a woman want him again. The chemistry between them was still there and drew him in. And although he made sure to please her before getting his own, his thoughts were on Scully and what it would feel like to make love to her. What he'd experienced with Diana was purely sex, with no emotion behind it, and in his opinion, meant nothing more than a stolen moment in time.

Mulder could identify with the 'give in' that Scully was faced with, not that it made it right in any sensible way. It was an assault, but on the basic element of trust. Scully had trusted Cramer to understand and respect her. He violated that trust and in a sense assaulted her. The description of "getting fucked" was accurate, to say the least.

"Scully, what happened to you is a fairly common thing. It doesn't have anything to do with how intelligent you are or how beautiful you are or what someone thinks of you. It could have happen to me or Nester or Skinner or Byers just as easily. Sometimes the challenges or circumstances we're faced require we take the path of least resistance, or the "give in". It doesn't make it right. I know you feel horrible about it, anyone would. It doesn't make you less of a person because it happened."

Mulder patted her arm and stood up. He shook his legs out and felt the pins and needles sensation drifting through them. "I don't want you to think I'm defending him either. I would much rather knock his teeth down the back of his throat." He noticed her lip turn up in a half smile. "Why didn't you tell me when you got to the airport?"

"I didn't know what to say or how to say it. Then you mentioned that you had lunch with Diana and I didn't want to burden you with my problems." Scully said and finally released the grip on his hand.

Mulder rolled his eyes. "You will never be a burden to me." He paused a moment and looked at her. "We need to talk about the Diana thing."

Scully stood up from the chair and walked to the end of the bed. "Uh, no … we don't Mulder. I understand. You've moved on and you're seeing her again."

"No, you're wrong. I haven't and I'm not," he blurted out.

"Mulder, how can you say that? I saw the looks you gave each other on the Gibson Praise case, the embrace you shared in the observation room at the hospital. You ditched me for her in Arizona." Scully retorted. "She can call your name from down the hallway at work and you'll turn and look. I know that look…" Her voice dropped to a whisper, "because you used to look at me like that."

"Scully, I still look at you like that. You just can't see it because you're so blind with jealousy. I'm not going to deny the chemistry between Diana and I. But that relationship was over long ago. If you would have been in the observation room at the hospital when she was coming on to me, you would have heard me tell her that you were my partner in the X-files and in my life." Mulder felt the tables turn, making it his turn to be defensive.

Scully rolled her eyes, not believing him. "Mulder, she calls you by your first name, something you've never let me do."

Mulder walked to the window and tapped on the glass. "She's always called me Fox. She was my partner and I crossed the line with her. Our relationship was dangerous." He paused for a moment and then turned to face her. "And then I got my heart torn out. I made a decision that I would only be on a last name basis with any partner I had from that day forward. Keep it professional, keep the personal side out of it." He walked around the bed to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Then you became my partner and as much as I tried to keep it professional, I fell for you … fell in love with you. After five years it wouldn't be us to start using our other names." He buried his head in her hair and ran his hand across her neck and started rubbing the pressure point at the base of her skull.

"She flaunts it in my face." Scully replied as she unconsciously leaned into his touch.

"Scully, she does that because you let her. She nearly has a doctorate in psychology. She is a master at playing mind games. She knows it gets under your skin, so she keeps it up. You have the power to change it."

Scully turned in his arms and put her hands on his chest, preparing to continue her argument about Diana. "Mulder..." she began.

He put a finger to her lips to quiet her, and then leaned down for a kiss. As their lips hungrily brushed against each other, Scully felt something within her release in relief. Names were meaningless. She was his, and he was hers, and it was right.

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: No infringement intended, all I get out of this is the satisfaction that my story is told.

A/N: Big thanks to Chris, my beta for adding those little touches that make it all flow more smoothly and to Kevin … well, for just being you.

P.S. I didn't get a chance to proofread /edit this on the site because something goofy was going on. So I just submitted it and hoped for the best.

It doesn't how many times you proofread, spell check, or preview … typos seem to just show up… maybe that is an X-file in itself.

Chapter 12

Mulder ran his fingers through Scully's hair and cupped the back of her head in his hand. He could feel the heat they shared spreading throughout his limbs, arousing his senses. He'd kissed Scully to put an end to her pointless arguing about Diana, but he couldn't deny his feelings for his partner anymore. He wanted her. The electricity that shot through his veins when his lips touched hers was more powerful than anything he had ever experienced. The energy was pulling at him like a magnet, drawing him to her. But despite the urges that were building inside, it was important for him to send the message that she was beautiful, and deserved to be treated better than…well... than that idiot Cramer had treated her.

He opened his eyes as his tongue probed her mouth and their lips hungrily nibbled each other. Mulder pulled back, and then placed gentle kisses on her cheeks. He bent to get closer to her and continued to brush his lips over her cheek and down the side of her neck. He could feel her hot breath on the side of his face and watched as her eyelids fluttered open. He felt her back arch as he slid his hands down the sides of her torso, stopping to stroke her breast through the thin material of her blouse. As she kneaded his nipple with the fingertips of her right hand, her left hand slowly crept to his waistline and was fiddling with the button on his jeans. Although his arousal was demanding to be released from its confines, and his desire boiled in his blood, he was determined to slow things down.

His breath caught in his throat as Scully brushed her hand across his zipper and firmly rubbed the swollen mass hidden in his jeans. He could barely contain the temptation to lay her back on the bed and give in to his urges. _It's not time for this_, he told himself through clenched teeth as his body shivered with his desire. _I don't want a quickie with her, I want it to last._ As he felt the button of his jeans release and the zipper slowly make its way open, Mulder pulled Scully closer to his chest, in an attempt to stop her advances.

"Shhh, Scully... whoa," he mumbled breathlessly as he lifted his lips from her neck. He tilted her head back in left hand and moved his right down to his crotch, catching her at the waistband of his boxer shorts just before she took the plunge.

"Mulder, make love to me," Scully whispered as she gazed into his eyes.

He held the gaze for a moment, trapped in her hypnotic stare. "I want to… and I will," he replied his voice husky and low. "But not right now, and not like this."

He watched the disappointment replace the glassed over expression on her face. He smiled at her and kissed her lips again. "If we keep this up, I won't last more than a few seconds. You deserve much better than that." She said nothing in reply, and instead tucked her head against his chest with a sigh.

He wrapped his arms around her and repositioned his leg to stop the delicious friction that was testing the limits of his control. They stood motionless for a moment. Then Mulder's stomach growled. Loudly.

The noise startled both of them. Scully started to laugh first, followed by Mulder.

"Somebody's hungry," Scully giggled. She pulled out of the embrace and looked at Mulder's face, which was now red with embarrassment. "Didn't you eat today?"

Mulder released his hold on her and backed out of the embrace. "No, I wasn't hungry earlier because I felt sick," he replied as he zipped his jeans and refastened the button, casually shifting his anatomy into a more comfortable position. "But I am now. When I checked in, Joe told me they would leave something in the kitchen for us." He stretched for a second and looked at Scully who hadn't moved from the end of the bed. "Are you hungry?"

Her eyes met his with sensual heat. "I'm hungry," she replied, her voice low and husky.

"For food?" he asked arching his eyebrows. She was staring at him with that sultry look again and he took a deep breath to push _those_ feelings away. He watched her lips turn slightly upward and she nodded with a grin.

"Food… for now, Mulder," she replied in a sultry voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They finally made their way to the main level about thirty minutes later. Scully wandered into the living room while Mulder talked to Zack in the kitchen. The grandfather clock in the corner of the room read 8:30, but the darkness of the night made it seem much later. She stepped around an old fashioned rocking chair to get closer to the window and stared out at the night. A light snow delicately covered the street.

The room was dark and warm. The only light came from the fireplace as flames crackled lazily against the logs. Light jazz from the house sound system played softly in the background. She felt at peace with herself for the first time in days. She was glad Mulder had forced her to talk about what happened with Cramer. Scully appreciated that Mulder had enough respect for her to cut through the sexual tension before things got too far out of hand, but her body still longed for him, and the thought of his touch sent tingles up her spine.

She shivered warmly as she thought about the way he had kissed her, the way his lips felt against hers. He was powerful and protective all at the same time. Her memory of the delicate movements of his tongue coupled with the gentle pressure he had put on the back of her neck stirred her desire for him, still lingering from their earlier encounter. She had dreamt it would be this way with him, but real life rarely equaled fantasy.

Scully turned from the window and stared into the fire, letting the flames draw her into a trance. She crossed her arms at her chest, and moved her hand to her neck, teasing the side of it with her fingertips. She imagined what the next stage would be with him … as he made love to her. Slowly undressing her and laying her back on the bed while covering her face and neck with his warm lips. She could feel him take her breast in his mouth, sucking gently on her nipple, while kneading the other firmly with his finger tips. She felt the warmth between her legs grow, and her panties became wet as she envisioned Mulder stroking her bud with his thumb… and then with his tongue as he reached deep inside her with insistent fingers. Caught up in a moment of pure ecstasy, she let out a low moan … and then she felt a wisp of cloth dance over her neck.

She snapped her head around and looked over her shoulder, expecting to see Mulder standing behind her. She found herself alone in the room. The rocking chair behind her swayed gently on its rails, and the corner she was standing in was suddenly cold. Scully pulled her arms tight across her chest and stepped past the chair, walking into the middle of the room. Her eyes danced around the room, viewing her surroundings with investigative objectivity. When she found nothing to explain the sensation, she shrugged her shoulders and began to walk toward the dining room.

At the far end of the room, near the doorway, she saw the shadow of someone._ Has that person been standing there this entire time? _she thought to herself as she walked towards the piano. The sudden disappearance of the image stopped Scully in her tracks.

Scully stood in the middle of the room with a bewildered expression on her face. _My mind is playing tricks on me_, she thought as she scanned the room for a clue to what she had seen. _Maybe it was a shadow of something else. _She turned back toward the fire as Mulder came up behind her.

"Scully, dinner's ready," he said. The sound of his voice startled her and she jumped slightly.

"Geezus," she exclaimed.

He chuckled when he saw her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

She rubbed her upper arms and looked around the room again. "I thought I saw something." She walked back to the window and stood for a moment. "It was cold in this spot a moment ago."

"Maybe the windows are drafty," Mulder replied, and walked over to stand next to her. The air was warm and felt normal to him. He noticed the confused look on her face. "Maybe it was Betty," he whispered with an innocent grin.

Scully looked at him with arched eyebrows and sighed in irritation. "Mulder, stop."

"Scully, you've told me twice now that you've experienced cold spots in a warm room and seen things that have disappeared. Those are all signs of paranormal activity." Mulder grinned lopsidedly.

Scully shook her head and walked toward the kitchen again with Mulder following. _ Here he goes again, _she thought ruefully, wishing she hadn't brought it up. "Mulder, I'm on vacation. I don't want to talk about X-files right now."

As she passed the piano, Scully walked through another pocket of cold air and she felt something touch her face, like fabric from a veil brushing over it. She stopped again and stood motionless, trying to comprehend the sensation. She was vaguely aware of Mulder's babble behind her, but she wasn't listening.

"Scully you aren't on vacation, you're on sick leave… and I'm not talking about an X-file, because unless something reached out and actually touched you, talked to you or tried to do the 'naked pretzel' with you, there wouldn't be an X-file to work with," Mulder replied defensively, and then ran into her from behind. "Why did you stop?"

"I … felt something brush my face," she muttered and turned slowly looking at the piano, then back toward the window, remembering the earlier sensation. "And something …..over by the window…. I was lost in my thoughts and I felt something on the back of my neck. I thought it was you, but I was alone in the room." She whispered and scanned the room again looking for a sign of anything. When she saw nothing she looked at him quizzically.

Mulder looked at her for a moment and gave her a mischievous grin. "Scully, you're turning me on again…a hot woman that wants me and a haunted house? Please God, I'm in heaven."

"Mulder, I'm serious," she retorted.

"Scully, I'm serious, too," Mulder chuckled. "I'm telling you, it's Betty. And … you _are_ hot and _are_ turning me on."

"Forget it," she replied, deadpan. "I don't even know why I bother. You're delusional...I think it's a side effect of food deprivation." She shook her head, and grasping his hand in hers, headed for the dining room.

When she entered the room, she was struck by the romantic atmosphere and stopped abruptly. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the sights. The table was set with warm linens and lit with tapered candles. In the center was a single rose in a simple bud vase. The room was heated by a small fire licking lazily in the fireplace, and light jazz played softly in the background. She released her grip on Mulder's hand and circled the table in awe. He stood quietly in the corner and watched her, amazed by how beautiful she looked when backlit by the fire. She stopped at the end of the table and looked up at her partner.

"Did you do this?" she asked quizzically.

"I had may have mentioned that we needed a quiet dinner for two," he replied sheepishly. He walked to the end of the table and opened the bottle of sparkling grape juice that was chilling in a bucket of ice. Scully eyed him warily.

"Zack reminded me that muscle relaxors and alcohol don't mix," he replied as he poured two glasses. He handed Scully a glass and held it up to make a toast.

"To twists of fate, the catalyst for admitting our true feelings for each other," he toasted. They clicked glasses and toasted to their new love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After sharing a three course meal topped off with chocolate mousse, Scully and Mulder retired to the living room to enjoy the fire with a coffee toddy. Scully nestled into Mulder's shoulder and relaxed against his chest. As soft music played in the background, Mulder draped his arm around her and traced lazy circles on her shoulder. The popping and crackling of the orange flames against the logs drew both agents into a sleepy trance.

The clinking sound of Mulder's coffee cup hitting Scully's brought Mulder back to reality. He drained the remaining liquid in one swallow and set it on the end table to his right. He gently pulled Scully's from her hand and reached to set it on the end table as well. As he stretched over on the couch he noticed a shadow in the doorway by the landing.

_What the … _he thought quickly, leaning back on the couch to get a better view. _That must be Zack, because I couldn't be lucky enough to see Betty. _ Mulder watched the shadow quietly for a few moments until it appeared to walk into the room across the hallway. _I have half a mind to follow it,_ he mused as he sat upright on the couch. His movement woke Scully, who had drifted off to sleep at his side.

"Hey sleepy," he whispered to her as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Just a few minutes. Long enough for Betty to make another appearance," Mulder replied, deadpan.

Scully scowled at him and rolled her eyes. "Mulder, let it go." _What is with it with him? Why can't he just let it be? _ she wondered quietly.

Mulder smiled and bit his lip. "Why does that bother you so much, Scully? After all we've seen, you can't believe in this one little thing?"

"Because sometimes I think you say it just to annoy me, to play mind games with me," Scully remarked looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I do not play mind games," Mulder replied with his hand over his chest. "At least not with you, maybe if I'm interrogating someone or …"

"Oh, that's a lie, Mulder," Scully blurted out. She sat up on the edge of the couch and turned to look at him. "What about when you give me piece-meal information about cases … make me guess about what's going on? That doesn't fall into the mind games category?"

Mulder started to laugh. _She has you there,_ he chuckled to himself. "No! Not at all! Those are mental exercises in alternative thinking." He donned an innocent expression and looked back at her. _God she is so beautiful, I love it when she runs her tongue over her lip,_ he thought, staring at her. He reached out and stroked the side of her face, then pulled her in for a kiss.

Scully took advantage of this opportunity to straddle Mulder on the couch. She swung her leg across his, pinning him in his seat and slowly lowered herself on her knees to bring their faces together. Mulder was mildly surprised at her aggressiveness and pulled her head closer to his for another deep kiss. Scully felt her nipples harden as arousal shot through her. She straightened in her pose as Mulder removed his wrist brace and snaked both hands beneath her shirt. As he inched them closer to her breasts, Scully arched her back slightly, pushing her breasts closer to him. Her body was free of the chest wrap and he reached his goal quickly, cupping each in a hand and rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. The sensation rocked her senses, and she tilted her head back, moaning softly. Scully could feel the heat in her legs. Her panties became moist as she lowered herself onto Mulder's body and rubbed herself against him.

Mulder watched Scully's eyes widen and her pupils dilate. Her lips parted slightly as she rocked her body against his. Her nipples were hard against his thumbs and her breasts were full. He licked his lips in anticipation of sucking on her nipples, and pulled his hands out from beneath her shirt. He fumbled with the buttons on her blouse as she moved her hips against his pelvis, creating friction against him. He could feel her moist heat against his leg, and he closed his eyes for a second, trying to regain his concentration. Finally, the shirt fell open, She leaned forward, eager for his touch, and he placed gentle kisses along her full curves until he reached the nipple.

Mulder took the right nipple in his mouth and flicked his tongue across it, teasing it until it was hard and full. He massaged her left breast with his hand, rubbing her nipple with his thumb. As he heard Scully's gasps in his ear, he increased the pressure gently. Scully ran her fingers through his hair and quickened her thrusts against him.

"Mulder, I'm so close," she whispered breathlessly, and reached down to release the button of his jeans.

Mulder leaned back from her breasts, locked eyes with her, and searched for the emotion and the desire burning within. He couldn't deny his urges any longer as his arousal again was demanding release. He put one arm around her protectively and adjusted his position slightly, giving himself some needed leverage against the back of the couch. He looked up at Scully and in an unspoken count of three pushed himself out of his sitting position and rolled over to lay her back onto the cushions.

The electricity in the room was amplified, and the only sound the couple heard was the sound of their ragged breathing. The excitement of being one for the first time coupled with the chance of getting caught fueled their frenzy. Scully easily unzipped his trousers and pushed his jeans and boxers down to expose him. She stroked him firmly as he struggled with her pants, his concentration divided by her touch and the need to be free of their clothing. When the garments finally fell away from their bodies, he entered her fully in a single stroke, and then forced himself to stop… to slow down… to take his time and do this right.

He listened as her breath caught in her throat and watched her face as she tilted her head back, absorbing the sensations reverberating from between her thighs. Her body trembled as he moved slowly inside of her, and her eyelids fluttered open. Mulder could feel himself quickly reaching his apex and bit his lip to get a hold on it. It was difficult, as the space was tight, burning hot, and smooth as silk against him. He watched her expressions intently and was acutely aware of the change in her breathing as she gasped quickly and whispered his name. He felt her hand on the small of his back pulling him closer to her, and he pushed her legs to her chest to enter her more deeply. As he did, he felt the space open and begin to rhythmically pulse around him. Her cries of triumph were ringing softly in his ear as he drove himself against her and cried out in release.

"Oh, Scully," he mumbled, as he lowered his body to hers and felt the life drain out of him. He pushed into her again, clenching his teeth as the euphoria washed over him. He caught her lips with his mouth as she shuddered against him and probed her mouth with his tongue, long and deep.

They were so entranced by the moment that they were oblivious to the sounds around them. Despite their extensive training, they missed the click of the sliding glass door as it opened from the outside. The laughter and screams of pleasure from the back of the room froze them in position, as two guests coming in from the hot tub frolicked loudly through the living room.

"Kevin!" a female voice screamed out while laughing. "Stop it! Aghhhh!" The sound of a towel snapping on bare skin echoed through the room and the female screamed out again, her voice riddled with laughter. "Stop! I'm going to get you for that!"

"Bring it out, babe! I'm ready!" the male yelled to her as he snapped the towel on her butt again. He laughed at her reaction and then chased her across the room.

"Shit," Mulder mumbled as he reached down to quickly pull his boxers up from his knees. They didn't come up as smoothly as they had gone down. While he was fumbling with them, he covered Scully protectively as she tugged her shirt around her chest. The front of the couch was facing the doorway, which left Mulder and Scully exposed for the full frontal view. As Mulder struggled with his boxers, he lowered himself carefully atop Scully to cover her. Scully ducked her head to the side and giggled into Mulder's shirt, not believing they had actually been caught. The feeling was exhilarating.

"Aghh, Kevin!" the female exclaimed as she ran through the living room to the doorway leading to the landing. She turned her head toward the fireplace and caught the side view of Mulder's bare butt just as he pulled the boxers over it. She stood dead in her tracks and covered her face in embarrassment as she realized they had interrupted a couple in the "heat of the moment".

"Oh my god, I… ahhh," the female mumbled still laughing and stumbling over her words as her boyfriend ran up behind her. "Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry … we were just in the hot tub." She waved her hands nervously while trying to cover her swimsuit with a towel, and turned her head so she wasn't staring at them directly. Her boyfriend got a glimpse of Scully hiding on the couch and tried make a quick transition.

"Ooo, yeah… You guys should go … out there….like now. It's really…nice, the snowing falling, and the jets…" Kevin stammered as he made eye contact with Mulder. Kevin acknowledged the humiliated expression on Mulder's face, and tried to act like it was no big deal that they had just busted these two boinking on the couch. He swung the towel over his should and waved his hands around casually, adding. "It would be a nice ah … night-cap for you."

"Yeah, just go right now …like… just how you are," the female nodded nervously, still laughing in an embarrassed way. "Janna and Josh are out there, but they should be coming in soon…. And they won't care, cuz they're cool like that… so just go."

Kevin grabbed his girlfriend's hand and backed out of the living room toward the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah, go …. enjoy. Trust me, it's worth it. …we're just going to go…to our room …. give you some privacy. Come on Kath."

"Yeah," the female commented as he pulled her away. "See you guys at breakfast." They turned and scampered up the stairs, laughing about the view as they went.

Mulder rested his head on the arm cushion of the couch and laughed. His pulse was racing, and there was sweat forming on his brow. "Geezus, why do I feel like I just got busted by my girlfriend's father?" he asked, lifting his head and looking down at Scully. His body still covered hers, and his bare thigh below the hem of his boxers rested between her legs. He eyed her questioningly as she moved subtly but rhythmically beneath him. He felt her still hot and wet center sliding over his skin.

Scully took a deep breath and trembled as a wave of pleasure rushed over her. The 'bust' had aroused her again. She looked up at Mulder, her eyes glassed over, and a satisfied expression covered her face. He recognized the look, which was similar to the one they had shared moments earlier.

"You didn't …. again?" he asked, a smile creeping across his lips.

"Yes," she gasped. "I couldn't help it. You were rubbing against me and getting caught was so …." She smiled and exhaled through her mouth, trying to relax.

Mulder smiled and lifted himself off her. "I don't suppose it would take much to talk you into the Jacuzzi for a 'night-cap'?" He sat back on the couch and ran his fingertip down the inside of her thigh, watching her eyes roll up in her head. "Janna and Josh are cool like that," he added with a sly grin on his face.

Scully held his stare in silence and then whispered softly to him, "Lead the way."

TBC

A/N: The frolicking couple coming in from the hot tub … yeah, it's Kev and I. Just a little comic relief at the end of a very intense chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: No whatever. Yada yada yada

A/N: Thank you, thank you for all the reviews! I (we …) just had to throw the "bust" in because it was …. well… funny!

Sorry I'm so late on posting this chapter, but my computer bit the big bazooka and I had to just give in and buy another one.

Chapter 13

The outside temperature was deceptively warm as snow fell delicately to the ground. The large snowflakes covered the bushes, outlining the deck like a lace tablecloth. Scully walked across the deck slowly, arms crossed at her chest. She shivered slightly as the night chill penetrated her thin shirt. _Where's Mulder with those towels? _she thought to herself as she stalled on her approach to the hot tub. She rounded the corner of the deck and discovered the guests from across the hallway, Janna and Josh, laughing quietly in the hot swirling water.

"Dana… hi!" called Janna from within the steam. "Going to join us? The water is great."

"Yeah, I am… I'm just waiting for my friend. " Scully remarked hesitantly. She looked back to the sliding glass door for a sign of Mulder's arrival.

"Well, no since standing out there shivering. Come on Get in!" called Josh. He slid over to sit on the seat closer to Janna. "You can take your shirt off. I promise not to look." He turned his head and shielded his view with his hand. Janna put her hand up to block his vision as well.

Scully looked back at the house, still looking for Mulder. Then she shrugged her shoulders and removed her jeans and shirt. Dressed only in her panties, she covered her breasts modestly with her arm and walked over to step into the tub.

"Here, let me help you," Janna said as she stood and took Dana's hand. She couldn't help but notice the deep bruising on her ribs and tried not to stare. "Josh, close your eyes."

"My eyes are closed, I promise," he pleaded. "Not that it would matter, I _am_ a doctor, you know."

Scully settled into the hot water and took a seat across from Janna and Josh. She covered her breasts with her arm again, not quite believing that she was sitting topless in a hot tub with two strangers. It gave her a sensual feeling. . "I'm a doctor, too. What's your specialty?"

"Emergency Medicine… and yours?"

"Forensic Pathology," Scully replied as she repositioned herself against a jet. She heard the glass door on the deck glide open, and was relieved to see Mulder walking over with two thick towels and their bathrobes.

"Ahh, very interesting. Do you work at a hospital?"

"No, I work for the FBI as an investigator," Scully replied, eyeing Mulder as he walked up. "This is my partner, Fox Mulder."

The introduction caught Mulder with his pants down, literally. He looked up as he tried to balance on one foot while pulling his jeans off. "Hi," he replied sheepishly. "Nice to meet you."

Josh, Janna and Scully all broke out in laughter. "That's a hell of an introduction," Josh laughed. "Put your towels and robes in the warmer and join usget in!"

Mulder stowed the towels and climbed into the tub dressed in nothing but his boxers. He settled into the seat next to Scully and positioned his back against one of the jets, relaxing into its pounding pressure.

"What kind of work does the FBI do in Galena?" Janna ventured as she scooted closer to Josh.

"Yeah, there can't be much crime in this sleepy little town," Josh added.

"Just drunks," Mulder mumbled under his breath. "I'm working a case in the Quad Cities. Dana," Mulder replied glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, "is resting this week." He looked over at her and winked. "We were involved in a car accident on our way here and she's on doctor ordered sick leave."

_He's right, it sounds weird when he calls me Dana,_ Scully thought, quietly absorbed in her own thoughts and oblivious to the conversation around her. She was finally feeling comfortable with her near nudity around strangers. She felt Mulder grab her hand and lace his fingers around hers.

"Oh, that explains your bruising," Janna ventured.

"Yeah," Scully replied slowly after Mulder jabbed her in the leg, pulling her back into the conversation. "I had a close encounter with the steering wheel."

"Ouch!" Josh commented. "Well, sitting in the hot tub is a sure fire way to get over aches and pains."

"Josh," Janna blurted out. "I forgot to tell you, Dana had a 'Betty experience' last night.

Scully closed her eyes and shook her head. _Not the Betty thing again_, she thought. She glanced over at Mulder and caught the smug expression on his face.

"No way," Josh exclaimed. "What happened?"

"It was nothing," Scully replied, trying to downplay it.

"Oh, that's not what you said this morning," Janna replied shaking her head.

"That's not what you said to me on the phone," Mulder chimed in.

Scully just stared at him in disgust. _Thanks for the support, partner_.

"Come on," Josh teased. "What happened?"

Scully rolled her eyes and looked over at Josh. "I thought I heard someone knock on my door, but there was no one there." She looked at the man and watched him nod his head with a huge grin on his face.

"And," Mulder prompted from the peanut gallery.

"And I walked into the hall because I thought I saw someone at the top of the stairs, but it must have been a shadow," she replied and shot Mulder a glaring look.

"Oooo, you're giving me goose bumps," Janna cooed. Josh put his arm around her shoulders.

"Scully, tell him about what happened tonight," Mulder prompted her again. Scully shot him another look and then gave in because she was out numbered.

"I was in the living room earlier and I thought I felt something touch me," she replied and shook her head. "It's probably just a side effect of my medication."

Josh laughed and looked upward in thought. "That's funny; I don't remember ghost sightings as a side effect of muscle relaxers." He laughed heartily. "Well, if it's any consolation, last year I had a conversation with her in the living room."

"Really," Mulder said leaning forward a bit. _This ghost talk is turning me on again,_ he thought, and slid closer to Scully. He ran his hand over her leg and up the side of her thigh. In turn, she reached stealthy fingers beneath the hem of his boxers.

"Yeah, we had been skiing all day and Janna was knocked out. I couldn't sleep and came down to sit in front of the fireplace. It was about 11:30. The fire was just starting to go out and the room was all warm and quiet. I was sitting in a chair off to the side and I heard a noise behind me, but I didn't turn around. It's an old house, and… you know, it makes noises. Then a woman asked how I was doing," Josh replied and nodded his head. He waved his hand around to tell his story. "So I answered, you know … bla bla bla… been skiing, tired can't sleep. Then she said that I should get some tea out of the pantry and put on some water. I thought about it for a minute and decided that it might me relax. me, so I got up. I asked her if she wanted any and there was no answer. I turned around and _nobody_ was behind me. The room was completely empty. It totally gave me the creeps."

Mulder sat back against the tub and laughed with the man. "Oh, that's cool." Under the water, he had hooked a finger under Scully's panties, and began stroking her lightly.

"The house legend is that she is 'match maker'" Josh continued. "Joe told us last year that she died in her late thirties from a broken heart. So the rumor is she makes it a point to ensure her guests leave here happy and in love."

"Yeah, it worked for us, because we had been fighting pretty much the whole day, but when he came back to the room … we spent a lot of time … snuggling," Janna commented, giving Josh that look, "which reminds me, I'm ready for some more now."

"Okay, sweets," Josh replied, and stood up in the tub. "Nice meetin' you. Maybe we'll see you at breakfast." Josh helped Janna climb out of the tub and grabbed their towels from the warmer. Once they were wrapped up, they made their way to the house.

Scully reached over and slid her hand down the waistband of Mulder's boxers as soon as they stepped out of the Jacuzzi. She was surprised to find him firm. She started stroking him and watched as he tilted his head back against the headrest. As soon as the other two were safely out of sight, Scully slipped off her panties and threw them onto the deck. Mulder eyed her mischievously. Her aggressiveness surprised him and sent chills down his arms. He quickly followed suit and then pulled her onto his lap.

Scully giggled quietly as she placed soft kisses on the side of his neck. She nibbled on his ear lobe and then whispered to him," There's always a chance we'll get caught again."

'I'm willing to take that chance," he replied, voice husky with desire. "Are you?"

She never answered verbally, instead trailing her lips across his face and settling them on his mouth. They shared a deep kiss as he ran his hands down her back and cupped her firm curves in his palms.

He rubbed himself against her, feeling the warmth between her legs and took her breast into his mouth. Scully pulled his head into her and moved her hips against him until he pushed himself into her. Her breath caught in her throat as the water jets pushed against her causing resistance to his penetration. She tilted her head back and moaned softly as her body adjusted to his girth.

"Mulder," she cried, taking quick short breaths. Her voice was shaking, and her whole body was trembling.

He pushed back from their embrace and looked into her eyes. "Am I hurting you?" he asked, concerned that he was taking things too fast.

"No," she gasped as she settled on him. "Go slow." She looked down at him with her lower lip jutted out, brief exhalations escaping from her mouth.

_I love that pouting look,_ Mulder thought as he looked up at her. Scully was rocking against him rhythmically with a concentrated look in her eyes. Ripples of pleasure overcame Mulder as he rested his head on the back of the tub. _Go slow, go slow,_ Mulder mumbled to himself, feeling the friction overtaking him. He blew air hard through his lips and then jutted out his lower jaw to bite his upper lip.

Mulder ran his hands gently over her curves and cupped her breasts firmly. As he applied pressure to her nipples, Scully moaned and cried out, closing her eyes as pleasure flooded over her. He continued to apply pressure with one hand while sliding the other to her hip. He pulled her closer to him, trying to slow her down. He felt her open up inside and he pushed himself deeper into her, which caused a louder cry to escape her lips.

The still of the night settled around them. The only sounds to be heard were the hum of the jets swirling the water and the splashes as the water lapped the side of the tub. Steam escaped the water and enveloped the couple in an eerie fog.

Scully opened her eyes and looked around, caught in the surreal moment, snow falling lightly on the deck around her, the hot mist protecting them from the cold. _It's winter, I'm outside, with sweat dripping off my chin, naked, and straddling the man that I love, _she thought as she bit her lip and ran her hands through Mulder's hair. She rode him harder, putting more pressure on the place deep within her that triggered her wildest thoughts. He assisted in her movements, one hand on her hip, the other resting in the small of her back as she rocked on top of him. She watched his reaction as her breasts bounced in front of his face, felt the tension as he gently bit her nipples.

She watched the pleasure cascade over his face as he tilted his head back, closing his eyes, clenching his teeth, exhaling hard through his lips. He opened his eyes and locked onto her gaze. His dilated pupils warned her his time was near. He reached up with one hand and pulled her head closer to his, whispering her name as their lips met and he kissed her in a frenzy. He reached behind her, and pushed her close to him, holding her still against him.

_Slow down,_ Mulder whispered to himself. He tried to gain control of the euphoria as it teased him. He was losing the battle. The moment was too hot for him. The cool air of the night, the steam from the water, the heat generated from Scully all was pushing him to his limit. He tried to distract himself by drawing her into a deep kiss, but it was pointless. Scully's breasts teased him as they danced lightly over his skin. The curves of her body taunted him, and he couldn't keep his hands off of her.

His sudden frantic thrusting hit her like the opening of the flood gates and pushed her over the edge. They both cried out with the intensity of their simultaneous release. . Afterwards, Scully continued to move her hips over him. He grabbed her again to stop her, his eyes closed, teeth still clenched.

"Scully …stop. Don't move!" he panted. "I can't …."

"Mulder," she cried. "I .. ahhh… can't get enough of you…"

Mulder opened his eyes as he felt Scully find release again. He looked up at her as she gasped quietly above him. He tilted his head back again and closed his eyes.

"Aw fug…." he mumbled as he felt himself go limp. He didn't want this moment to be over. He was afraid that he would wake up to find it a dream. He felt her lips upon his and he kissed her back lazily. He opened his eyes as he felt her lift herself off of him, and found her standing in front of him. _There are those _eyes_ again. How can she possibly still be aroused_? he thought as he sagged against the side of the tub. He noticed the jets had turned off, and wondered how long they had been silent.

"Mulder," she whispered as the night air hardened her nipples again. "Take me to bed or lose me forever." A mischievous grin adorned her face.

Mulder rolled his eyes and looked at her like she was deranged. _What… is she crazy? I couldn't go again right now if my life depended on it_. "I'll take you to bed, Scully," he replied. "But you might have to wait a little for the next act."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Scully replied, and climbed out of the hot tub. Mulder followed her…slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scully had rolled restlessly in her sleep for over an hour and finally turned to face her nemesis. She found him sleeping soundly next to her. As she gazed at his slumbering form, she reflected silently: _He's dead. I killed him. Like a warrior on the battlefield standing triumphantly over his enemy, I lie next to him knowing that I've outlasted and outwitted him. He has no one to blame but himself. He attacked me during my sleep, waking me from my slumber with his probing tongue, marking my center with his scent. His stamina had improved since our previous two encounters, but in the end, despite satisfying me multiple times, he lost his resolve to beat me and succumbed to the pressure. _

_I lie here now, looking at this man who started this journey as my partner and ended it as my mate, and wonder … why the hell is he sound asleep and I'm wide awake? Why is my body suddenly on overdrive, unable to be satisfied by the one who willingly plants his seed inside of me…not once, mind you, but multiple times in the past 6 hours? I'm scared at the prospect of our future together … only because I'm suspicious that somehow his insomniac tendencies have worn off on me. I fear that I will find myself up at night watching black and white science fiction movies and sleeping on the couch, while he is resting comfortably in my bed, waiting for me to join him. _

Scully rolled off the bed and shuffled into the bathroom. She sat on the toilet and rested her head in her hands. _Why can't I sleep?_ she wondered helplessly? She had been lying wide awake next to Mulder for the past hour. He was out cold, face down on his pillow with his naked behind stickingbehind sticking up in the air. She had watched him sleep for over thirty minutes, hoping his rhythmic breathing would lure her into sleep. But…no… here she was at 4 a.m., wide awake. Scully stood by the sink, splashing cold water on her face. She brushed her teeth and swished mouthwash around for a few seconds before deciding to venture down to the kitchen for some hot tea. She wrapped herself in the bathrobe, pulled on a pair of Mulder's socks, and quietly let herself out of the room.

The house was still and dark, lit only by the moonlight streaming in the windows. Scully made her way down the stairs and padded noiselessly into the kitchen. Zack had left the light on above the stove and the herbal tea bags on the counter for her as he promised. She poured water into a cup and placed it in the microwave for a minute. When the machine beeped that it was done, she added just a little milk and dunked her tea bag into it.

Scully stood in the kitchen for a moment waiting for the tea to seep from the bag and pulled the collar of the robe closer to her. The house creaked and groaned as the wooden frame settled in the cold. She jumped slightly as the house cat walked defiantly into her space and rubbed himself against her leg, protesting softly about being awakened from his sleep. "Sorry, buddy," Scully whispered to him as she leaned over and scratched his head. He meowed softly a few more times, as if accepting her apology, and then crawled quietly back into his bed.

Scully walked out of the kitchen and headed for the living room to relax and drink her tea. She settled between the wide arms of a winged back chair that faced the bay window toward the street. She sipped the tea and relaxed into its warmth while watching the light snowfall in the street.

A noise from behind the chair startled Scully and she blinked several times. _Geezus, I must have fallen asleep,_ she thought as she straightened up in the chair and tried to shake the cobwebs from her mind. She heard a footfall behind her and froze in her seat, listening quietly for another sound. _It must be the cat, _she thought to herself when she failed to hear anything else.

"It wasn't the cat," a female voice said from the corner of the room.

The sound paralyzed Scully in her seat. She snapped her head around the side of the chair in an attempt to identify the sound.

"Don't break your neck," the female cackled. "You might as well stop trying to look around because there isn't much to see."

Scully stood up from the chair and scanned the room quickly, but saw nothing to account for the voice. She reached to tighten the belt of the robe when the voice spoke to her again.

"Oh, my God … you aren't going to pull a gun from under that robe are you? I forgot you played cops and robbers with my nephew."

"I'm dreaming," Scully said aloud, trying to convince herself that she was asleep.

"You aren't dreaming," the female replied flatly and sighed impatiently.

Scully set her cup on the end table and rubbed her eyes. She scanned the room again and saw nothing. As she turned back toward the window, she saw a shadow in the corner near the rocking chair.

"Mulder?"

There was no verbal response in the room, although Scully was sure she could hear another deep sigh coming from the corner.

"Is someone there?" Scully asked as she stepped around behind the chair.

"Finally, some acknowledgement… yes, there is someone here. Well, at least in spirit," the voice replied.

"Who are you?" Scully ventured, still not believing that she was actually awake.

The voice laughed, "Ha, you have to ask? It's Betty."

_Oh Geezus, not the Betty thing again,_ Scully thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. "Betty?" she questioned aloud. "You're kidding, right?"

"God, do I wish I was kidding. Why, my dear Ms Dana, do you find it so hard to believe?"

Scully looked around the room, searching for a sign of someone … Janna … Nan…Kath…Kelly… there was no one to account for the voice. She stammered over her words. "How do you know my name?"

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I don't know how to read the register," the voice replied sarcastically. "Now, why it is that you don't believe in … ghosts?"

I …. ahhh…I'm….a scientist."

"Well, what do you think happens to people when they die, then? We just don't lay in the ground. It's cold down there."

"I…. ahh… I don't know what I believe," Scully replied reluctantly.

"Well, that's obvious…. Just like you still have doubts about your partner's feelings for you," the voice replied curtly.

"I don't have doubts about Mulder's feelings," Scully retorted defensively.

"Yes you do, otherwise you would be upstairs sleeping next to his handsome form, not sitting down here in the dark talking to me," the female said flatly. "I'm the resident counselor around here, you know. All the guests come down here at night to talk to me about their problems. "

Scully laughed when the female said that. "I thought that was Joe's job."

"He talks to them during the day. It runs in the family," she chuckled. "So… about your partner…"

Scully chuckled, _another interrogation? First I get it from Tracy, then Mulder, and now a ghost._ "I don't doubt his feelings for me," she replied. "I just thought I wanted something different."

"Like, what …?" the female prompted from the corner.

Scully laughed. "Like… I thought I wanted something normal, because life with him will be far from that."

"Pfft …. Normal. What a crock! Well, take it from someone who died an old maid… I thought I wanted something normal too and just ended up with nothing but regrets," Betty replied. "It is foolish to deny yourself the man that holds your heart. Normal is in the eyes of the beholder. What is normal to me, is not for you."

The phrase jarred her memory of the discussion she had shared with Joe in this same room, over two days ago. _The definition of 'normal' is fairly subjective,_ he had said. She shook her head and smirked at the irony, Mulder filled her life with excitement and energy in the never ending pursuit of the truth. Their daily routine was "normal" in a sense, at least to her, and to be without it would be … weird. The normal she thought she wanted … well, that _normal_ was a little too boring for her tastes.

"What are you thinking about Ms Dana?" Betty asked from her corner.

"I was thinking what this trip has meant to me. When I first got here I almost died and now …." she paused a moment before continuing. "I've found something I wasn't expecting." She closed her eyes and shook her head. She felt a wisp of clothing touch her neck and felt warmth upon her face.

"I think the non-believer in you died in that icy pond," Betty replied softly. "And the woman that stands before me finally knows the truth."

Scully turned to reply to the voice behind her and felt a pocket of cool air envelop her. The shadow was gone from the corner, leaving the rocking chair swaying quietly on its rails. Scully stood silently by the chair until the air began to warm and then quietly replied, "I think you're right Betty."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mulder was coming out of the bathroom when Scully returned to the room. He looked over at her as she quietly closed the door, and eyed her cautiously.

"Where have you been, Scully?" he asked as he crawled back into the bed and beckoned her to join him.

Scully pursed her lips for a second and then looked him dead in the eye. _He's not going to believe this,_ she thought as she formulated her answer. "Talkin' to Betty." She steeled herself for his response.

_Whoa, what did she say? Now who's playing mind games? _"Betty, Driscoll's Aunt?" Mulder questioned. A grin crawled across his face. _Whew, that's a turn on_, he thought and wished specific parts of his anatomy would respond in kind.

"Yes, Mulder," Scully replied running her tongue over her lip. "And I know what you're thinking…"

"I'm not thinking anyth …. Well, I'm thinking that you're turning me on, but…" He paused a moment and laughed. "I can't believe that you would actually admit to having a conversation with Betty. What did you talk about?"

Scully crawled into the bed like a cat and curled into "her" spot against Mulder's chest. "We were talking about you, actually," Scully replied softly. It almost sounded like a purr coming from her throat.

"What about me?" he asked sleepily as he wrapped his arms around her.

Scully smiled for a moment as the conversation replayed in her head. "We were talking about how much I love you."

Mulder felt his heart skip a beat as he heard the actual words come out of her mouth. She had given herself to him tonight and shown him what her feelings were, but none of those things compared to the actual words. He felt warmth across his cheek and buried his face in her hair.

"I love you, too, Scully," Mulder said as he kissed the back of her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Betty stood at the end of the bed and watched the couple fall asleep in each other's arms. She walked to the side, and pulled the blanket and comforter over their bodies, and then quietly walked through the door and into the hallway.

"Well, my work is done," she said, brushing her palms together as if brushing the dirt from them. "Operation Betty is complete."

TBC – yeah, don't worry… its not over yet.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I'm borrowing the characters Mulder and Scully for the purpose of telling my story, so I mean no infringement.

A/N: Okay this is a quickie chapter and I didn't have anyone beta it so … there could be errors. (could be? Will be errors ha!) I've been busy with school & work and another story I've been working on forever …. so I just wrote this today and posted as a teaser.

Chapter 14

"Scully," Mulder whispered as he gently touched her shoulder. He watched her eyelids flutter open and he smiled as she slowly began to wake up.

"Huh …hmmmmm, I'm awake," Scully mumbled and blinked her eyes several times. The sun was streaming in the window and as she focused on the room, she noticed Mulder was standing next to the bed fully dressed in work clothes, not jeans. "What time is it?"

"Nine thirty," he said sitting down the on the bed. "I brought you some coffee."

Scully rolled into a sitting position and reached for the cup. "Thanks. No toast? I'm starving."

"A lil' nookie always gives me the munchies," Mulder replied flashing a sly grin and produced a piece of toast topped with jam from behind his back.

Scully smirked and sipped the coffee. "Why are you dressed already?"

"Driscoll called, the suspect is in custody and they are en-route to the Sheriff Department in Dubuque to process him," Mulder replied matter-of-factly. He took a bite of the toast and then handed her the rest. "Poppa D wants me to conduct the interview."

Scully pursed her lips and nodded. "When are you leaving?" she asked. She took a bite of the bread as well and then peered at him over the coffee cup.

_I know that look, she wants to come with me. _Mulder thought. "Soon, they are about an hour from Dubuque." He tilted his head and tried to look innocent, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm going with you," Scully replied flatly and set the coffee cup down on the nightstand and handed the toast back to him. She crawled over Mulder and out of the bed. He watched without protest knowing he would lose the battle if he tried.

"Scully," he called to her as she ran into the bathroom and partially closed the door. "Do you think that is a good idea?"

"Mulder," she replied raising her voice over the sound of the flushing toilet and water running in the sink. "I have been off duty for the required 48 hours. It's not like I'm going to be chasing suspects down the street. I'll just check my email and make myself useful… besides," she replied and opened the bathroom door. She found Mulder leaning back on the bed with his arms crossed behind his neck. She stared at him for a moment.

"Besides what?" he prompted when she didn't say anything.

"I don't want to be alone today," she replied quietly.

"You don't want to be alone or you want to be with me?"

She tilted her head and walked toward the end of the bed. "Isn't that the same thing?"

"Well, not really, because I'll be interviewing the suspect all day. If you don't want to be alone, I could call Tracy to …"

"Shut up Mulder." Scully rolled her eyes and walked to the wardrobe and stared at the clothes. She pulled out a navy blue pant suit and white shirt and walked back toward the bathroom door.

"Scully," Mulder called her to again. She turned to look at him after she hung the pant suit up on the back side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" she replied as she opened the dresser drawer and pulled out a bra, camisole and panties.

"I wanted to ask you something?" Mulder mumbled suddenly feeling like he had cotton balls in his mouth. He set the toast on the nightstand and brushed the crumbs off his hand.

"What?"

"Do you have any regrets …" he paused a second and felt his heart beating in his throat. "about last night?"

Scully shut the drawer and set the items on the top of the dresser. "No," she replied timidly not looking in Mulder's direction. "Do you have any regrets?"

Mulder breathed a sigh of relief when she answered. _Considering what she has been through, it would be just like her to want to pretend like it didn't happen without telling me_ he thought quickly. He stood from the bed, walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "I don't have any regrets."

"Good," Scully replied and looked up into his eyes. _You scared the crap out of me Mulder, you ass! _She thought as she looked longingly into his eyes. She put her hand at the base of his neck and pulled him to her lips to confirm her feelings.

The kiss shot electricity through their veins and ignited a spark that both had thought they extinguished the night before. Scully pulled out of the embrace first. _I don't have time for this,_ she thought as she quickly nip-kissed his lower lip. "Did you think I was going to change my mind?" she asked looking up at him.

Mulder held her gaze for a moment and then kissed her forehead. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming. That sparkling grape juice might have gone to my head you know."

Scully smiled and the walked to the dresser. "You weren't dreaming."

Mulder leaned back on the bed frame and looked down at the floor. "Ok, well, in that case, I do have one regret."

Scully picked up her garments and looked back at him. "What?"

"I wish I could have lasted a little longer." He looked up at her and smiled. "I could have pleased you more."

Scully rolled her eyes again and walked to the bathroom door. "Mulder, I assure you, I was very satisfied. In fact I'm a little sore today."

"You're sore?" Mulder asked amazed that she admitted that fact. After the hot tub they had come back to the room and slept for a couple of hours. Then he woke her and they made love again. He was completely worn out, however she acted like she could go on the rest of the night. "That surprises me since you were quite the raging bull earlier this morning."

Scully snorted out a laugh and looked at Mulder quizzically. "_I was the raging bull? _Who was the instigator when we got back to the room? Not me, I remind you. I was sleeping comfortably when you … declared war." She laughed and walked into the bathroom. "That is why I had to kill you. I couldn't take it anymore."

Mulder laughed as the door shut. He stood and walked to the door and called out to her. "Does that mean we can't practice again later tonight?"

"No, that is not what that means."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Scully."

Scully jerked her head up and looked quickly toward the voice at her right. Agent Jeff Driscoll was standing next to her with a steaming cup of coffee. _I hope I wasn't drooling_ she thought as she looked up at him.

"Napping on the job?' he asked handing her the coffee.

"Aghh, between us? I was getting a little bored," Scully remarked. She sipped the brown liquid and savored its flavor. _Dris always makes it just the way I like it_. She watched him as he sat in the chair at the next desk.

"Here, maybe this file will interest you," he replied as he handed the case file to her. "It's the first victim. The medical report doesn't exactly match the suspect's usual MO."

"Copycat?" Scully asked as she reviewed the case notes.

Driscoll shook his head. "I don't think so. Mulder is still interviewing him, but the other victims didn't have any injuries similar to those. Maybe this case is just a coincidence."

"Or skill practice," Scully retorted. "Maybe he was refining his tactics and this was his test."

"Considering what he did to the last three victims, anything is possible," Driscoll replied and stood from the chair. "I brought over copies of the medical reports and statements from those cases as well. Do you want some lunch?"

Scully rolled her neck and sighed. "Yeah, just a salad or …"

Driscoll laughed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah … I know turkey on wheat with mayonnaise and cheese on the side. Got it Sally." He winked at her and walked out of the room. Scully smiled at his reference to her favorite movie, _When Harry met Sally. _

When Driscoll returned with lunch, he and Scully worked in silence in the office for over an hour. Driscoll was typing up his affidavit and notes while Scully glued herself to the medical files, comparing case notes and similarities of the reports. The local office was nearly clear of other personnel and oddly quiet. Driscoll's and Scully's cell phones rang at the same time startling both of them.

"Scully," Dana answered hearing Driscoll talking into his in the background. She could tell by his tone, he was speaking to Nester.

"Scully, it's me," Mulder said. "I was just checking if you were still awake."

"Barely. I was going over the medical files for Driscoll," she answered. Hearing Mulder's voice sent shivers up Scully's arms as she thought about their evening together, the way her skin felt as he touched her.

"Find anything interesting?"

"Do you want an honest answer?"

"I always want the truth, but if it's not anything good, than just sugar coat it for me," Mulder replied with _nasty_ thoughts about Scully filtering through his mind.

"Hmmm, I'll _sugar coat_ it for you alright," Scully replied deviously.

"I bet you will," Mulder replied chuckling himself. _She is going to be in trouble later_ he thought quickly as he watched Nester end his phone call. "I don't know how much longer we'll be here, so I'll send the keys to the rental over with an officer. If you get tired or bored, you can go back to the Inn. I'll catch a ride with Nester."

Scully was about to end the call when she noticed Driscoll waving at her frantically.

"Mulder, hold on," Scully said quickly and looked up at Driscoll.

"Ask him about dinner tonight," Driscoll reminded her. "My sister has called me three times."

"Oh, yeah … I forgot." Scully replied and directed her voice back into the phone. "Mulder do you want to go to dinner with Dris and crew tonight?"

"Before or after I get to snack on you," he whispered. The implication in his voice made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and her face flush. Scully felt her pulse quicken and she stood from the desk and walked away from Driscoll's ears.

"Mulder, get your mind out of the gutter, Dris is sitting right next to me," Scully scolded softly.

"Are you saying that you don't want an appetizer before dinner?" he teased her softly.

"I didn't say that, I just want to keep work and our other interests separate," Scully replied. "We need to be careful."

"I'm being careful, I promise," Mulder replied catching Nester waving him back to the interrogation room. "Yeah, dinner sounds good. I gotta go."

Scully disconnected the line and walked back over to the desk. She sat and pushed the papers around for a moment, trying to shake the memory of Mulder's girth pushing inside her on the couch, in the hot tub, and in her bedroom. She had always wondered about his size and how he measured up to other men she had been with, and now she knew. His instrument was large and he knew how to play it well.

She was caught in her thoughts and suddenly felt a chill in the air which reminded her of the conversation with "Betty". She still wasn't 100 convinced it had actually happened. She looked over at Driscoll, who was staring at his computer.

"Dris?"

"Yeah," he replied without looking at her.

"What is the story about Betty?" Scully leaned forward on the desk and twirled a pencil around her finger.

Driscoll turned and looked at Scully and noticed the glow emanating from her face. _They did it_, he thought as he observed her. "Betty?" he chuckled a bit and smiled at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Mu… I was in the hot tub last night and another guest was talking about her." Scully replied.

Driscoll looked at Scully, amused by her stammering. _Mulder and Scully were in the hot tub? Hell yeah, they did it_. He leaned back in his chair and stretched. "Well, it's kind of a sad story."

"I heard she died of a broken heart," Scully answered.

"Well, that's one way of putting it, she actually took her own life," Driscoll replied.

Scully was startled by his revelation and remembered Betty's statement about regret. _She had enough regret to take her own life?_ "What happened?" Scully asked intrigued now.

Driscoll stood from the desk and cracked his back. "Was Zack working at the Inn last night?"

Scully arched her eyebrows. _Why is he asking about Zack? _"Yeah," she replied quizzically.

"Hmmm, well, Zack's grandfather Eldon was the love of Betty's life. They were a couple of years apart in age, but grew up together and spent almost all their time together. Everyone knew they were in love, but Betty would never admit it. Eldon asked her to marry him several times, but she always turned him down. She claimed there was something better out there, something different or more normal …to her standards anyway." Driscoll sat back down at his desk and looked over at Scully. She was looking at him with her head tilted like she was deep in thought.

"Anyway," Dris continued. "Eldon enlisted in the Navy on his nineteenth birthday and went away to the military. They corresponded for years but eventually Eldon met someone else, got married and had a couple of kids. Betty never knew why they had lost touch, but after a couple of months of not getting letters from him, she finally admitted to my grandfather that she did love him and she had decided to tell him the next time he came home. Unfortunately, the next time Eldon came home, it was to bury him. He was killed during the attack at Pearl Harbor. Betty was devastated and tried to live with the consequences of never telling him her real feelings for over a year, but finally took her life because she couldn't live with the regret anymore."

"Geezus," Scully replied. She felt a tear brimming in her eye and reached up to wipe it away. _I thought I wanted something normal too, but ended up with nothing but regrets_, the words echoed through her head. "So now your family thinks her spirit haunts the house?"

Driscoll stared at Scully, carefully gauging her reaction. _She must have had a "Betty experience" or … maybe that story hit a little too close to home. _"Well, I don't know … she died in the house and most everyone in my family believes your spirit stays where you die. People have witnessed things happening or heard things that were a little odd and my grandfather always called them "Betty". For example, things are moved in the living room to the way it was when she lived there….or the door to her room is opened and closed when no one is staying in there."

"And she talks to people?" Scully mumbled, not meaning to say it aloud.

"Ahh, now it all makes sense," Driscoll replied and leaned back into his chair. "You had a conversation with her?"

Scully rolled her eyes and tried to play it off. "I think it was a side effect of my muscle relaxers."

"Let me guess, you were in the living room after midnight?" He watched her reaction intently. _Oh yeah, she talked to her and is trying to hide it. She doesn't lie very well_ he thought. "Don't lie, I _am _a trained observer. I can see it in your eyes."

Scully sighed and gave in. _What's the use, he is already on to me_ she thought. "It was later than that … but I'm having difficulty believing it was real."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," Driscoll replied leaning into the desk. "I've never had that experience but Joe and Nan talk to her all the time. They even credit her with getting them together. Joe thinks she is drawn to lonely hearts."

Scully shook her head. "I don't think I fall into the category of lonely heart."

"No, you are just confused," Driscoll replied and turned back to the computer screen.

"What is that supposed to mean?' Scully replied defensively.

Driscoll started laughing and leaned across the desk toward her. "Come on Dana. Denying your feelings for Mulder all this time? Dating 'Bug Man'? Please!"

"Ughh, 'Bug Man'," Scully rolled her eyes. "Am I that easy to read?"

Driscoll titled his head slightly. "Well, maybe not to dorks like Kirsh, but to the rest of the bullpen … yeah."

"Shut up!" Scully retorted. "You're saying everybody in the bullpen knows about my feel…."

"Yes, Scully" Driscoll responded laughing. "Everybody in the bullpen knows you are in love with Mulder…except perhaps yourself."

Scully felt her face flush and she stared bewildered at Driscoll. "Everybody?"

"Yeah."

"Great, that is all Kirsh needs to hear," Scully replied feeling her face get hot.

"You don't have to worry about that, there are no Kirsh fans in our bullpen."

"Dris, are you serious? What about Fritz and Taylor?" Scully stared at him. Both agents were considered spies for Kirsh.

"Well, see that's where it helps to "hang" with the team … Fritz hates Kirsh. Kirsh dicked him out of his pension and he has to work an extra three years until he can retire. Taylor used to be a Kirsh lackey, but absolutely hates him now," Driscoll replied tapping on his computer keyboard. "Taylor tried to transfer to VCU and Kirsh denied the request. Haven't you noticed that Kirsh's favorite agents all sit in the bullpen down by his office? Where do we sit? Across the hall from Skinner. Ever wonder why? Because Kirsh can't stand to look at us."

"I don't trust them," Scully mumbled, now worried about exposing her relationship with Mulder.

"Look, I don't trust most of them either, but I will say this … everyone in 'our' area likes you and no one is going to say anything because they all know the consequences if they do." Driscoll looked back over toward her. "Don't worry. What happens in Galena, stays in Galena. As far as the _'house' _is concerned, your relationship will be the same as when you left."

Scully sat back in her chair and stared as the case file in front of her. Things were not going to be the same when she returned to D.C. There was still the matter of Cramer she needed to resolve. Scully shuddered at the thought of speaking to him. She stood from the desk and walked to the bubbler to get a glass of water. She stood at the window as she drank it and stared out at the winter landscape of the Dubuque skyline.

Driscoll stared at her from his desk and wondered what was going through her mind. Scully kept her thoughts to herself in most instances, which required him to decode her facial expressions and read her body language. He was getting fairly good at it, since his wife was the same way. _She's probably thinking about Mulder,_ he thought as he watched her turn from the window and toss her water cup in the trash. As she approached the desk, her cell phone rang. He heard her answer and watched the color drain from her face.

"Scully."

"Dana? It's Rick. Oh my god, are you alright? I've been trying to reach you for days."

Scully felt quickly felt sick to her stomach at the sound of his voice. "Ahh, Rick," she replied caustically. "I'm okay."

"Why haven't you returned my calls?"

_I haven't returned your calls because I never want to see or speak to you again. _"My phone was damaged. I just got the replacement today," Scully said and glanced at Driscoll with a non verbal plea to help get her off the phone.

"Didn't your partner tell you that I called yesterday? I've been very worried."

_Yeah, I bet you have. _"I haven't seen Agent Mulder, he has been working the case. Today is my first day back in the office," Scully retorted waving her hand at Driscoll. She mouthed the words 'help me' at him.

Driscoll stared at Scully puzzled for a moment. _What is the deal with her not wanting to talk to Cramer all of a sudden? _When she mouthed the words _help me_ in his direction, he stood up from the desk and walked over behind her.

"Agent Scully, the Assistant Director needs to see you immediately," Driscoll called to her loudly, making sure Cramer clearly heard it over the phone.

"Okay, thank you Agent …. Smith," Scully stammered. "Look Rick, I can't talk right now, the Assistant Director needs to speak to me."

"Okay .. but Dana …."

Scully ended the call, cutting him off. She closed the phone and set it down on the desk as she sat in her chair. Driscoll watched her carefully as she ran her hand across her brow and noticed her hand shaking. _If I didn't know better, I would swear she was an assault victim,_ he thought to himself as he casually observed her demeanor.

"What was that all about," he asked after a few seconds.

"I don't want to talk to him," Scully replied and picked up the file on the desk.

"That's obvious," Driscoll replied sarcastically. "Any specific reason why?" _Avoidance? Yeah, that is not normal Scully behavior. He did something to her._

Scully ran her tongue over her lips and tilted her head in thought. She could feel him staring at her. She bit her lip and after a second answered him. "I don't want to get into it … I just need to figure out a way to resolve it."

"Is it safe to assume that "it" means your relationship with Cramer?" Driscoll asked as he walked back to his seat.

Scully looked up at Driscoll and watched him for a moment. _He can read me almost as well as Mulder, _she thought. "Any suggestions?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"Oh, I have plenty of thoughts on how to "resolve" it," he replied making quotation gestures with his fingers. "Albeit, most are not legal." _He is fricken dead when I get back to DC. _

Scully pursed her lips and pushed the files around on the desk. "I'm not very good at that …. breaking up thing." She thought back to the Dallas review board when she was reassigned to a different office and gave Skinner her resignation. She was terrified to tell Mulder she was quitting and even considered just leaving without telling him. Her heart led her to his apartment door and in the confrontation that ensued, she was stung by the bee containing the alien virus and nearly became an alien incubator herself.

"Yeah, well who is?" Scully heard Driscoll's voice in the background and refocused her attention on her friend.

"I've broken up with a couple of Tracy's former boyfriends," Driscoll said with a grin on his face. Imagines of the encounters quickly flashed through his mind. "I'll have your back if you need me."

Scully nodded her head and mouthed 'thank you' to him. She went back to her notes about the case file. A minute later her cell phone rang. She stared at it for a second and then slid it over toward Driscoll.

"Driscoll," he answered once he figured out how to open the phone.

"It's Mulder, where is Scully?"

"Ahh, she's in the restroom," Driscoll replied looking at Scully. "What? I'm not good enough for you?"

"Not for phone sex," Mulder retorted.

"Okay, TMI …. That conjures some images I don't need to think about," Dris replied rolling his eyes. "Scully is on her way to the desk now."

"Oh, well, I don't really need to talk to her. Nest and I are on our way back, we're done here," Mulder replied.

"He confessed?"

"More or less. What time is dinner?"

Driscoll started laughing. "Geezus you sound like my kids … I dunno know, actually. I was waiting for Tracy to call back with the reservation time. I'll call her and tell you when you get here."

"Okay, we should be there in the next 20 minutes."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder and Nester arrived at the Dubuque FBI office about the same time as field agents were changing shifts. The volume level of the room was amplified in Mulder's ear as he weaved between agents and police officers heading toward his assigned desk.

"Mulder!"

He heard his name called and he turned around. The voice belonged to Agent Driscoll who was walking toward him from their work station.

"This place is a little chaotic huh?" Dris commented raising his eyebrows at the antics of the field agents. The agents were throwing paper airplanes across the room, playing mock basketball with crumpled paper and yelling at each other.

"Reminds me of the locker room in high school," Mulder mumbled.

"Did the suspect admit to all of it," Dris asked directing Mulder out of the traffic flow. The two men walked to an empty desk and stood facing each other.

"Not exactly… he gave a written statement to all but two victims," Mulder replied dejectedly.

"Let me guess, the first two?" Driscoll asked. These were the cases he had asked Scully to review today.

Mulder nodded and pursed his lips. "I can probably believe that he didn't do the first one, but the second case matches his MO completely." Mulder scanned the room looking for Scully. "Where is Scully?"

Dris looked over his shoulder. "She is in the restroom."

"Again?" Mulder asked wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that ….Is she okay?" Driscoll asked.

Mulder looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"I'm getting a vibe," Driscoll replied sighing. "Cramer called her earlier and she was pretty agitated. If I didn't know better I would say she was assaulted." He paused for a second and tilted his head. "So? Do I need to go back to DC and kick his ass?"

Mulder ran his hand over his forehead and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I think we both need to," he replied lowering his voice. He looked at Driscoll and checked their surroundings to make sure Scully wasn't walking up behind them. "It took me over an hour to get her to admit just a little bit. I don't believe he did anything intentionally. From what she told me he pressed 'an issue' with her and she doesn't feel too good about it."

Driscoll got the message loud and clear. "Forced?" His blood was boiling in defense of his friend.

Mulder shook his head. "Give in."

Driscoll rolled his eyes. He was still pissed. Besides practically being his partner, Scully was like a sister to him. Give in or not, any guy with half a head about romance could read the body language when a woman was interested in sex. It wasn't brain surgery, was she into it or did she just lay there?

"That explains a thing or two," he replied slowly and then nodded his head. "I'm still going to kick the shit out of him when we get home."

"Yeah, well .. I have other concerns as far as that goes," Mulder mumbled still scanning the room for Scully.

"What do you mean?" Driscoll asked as he moved to the side to open up their line of sight.

"She seems a little … needy right now," Mulder whispered. "I want to make sure she is in this for the right reasons."

"Mulder, she loves you," Driscoll implored leaning in toward his friend.

Mulder bit his lip before responding. "I don't doubt her feelings. But you and I both know that 'assault' victims have a tendency to be co-dependent and latch onto the first relationship to make things right. I do not want to be the rebound guy. She means too much to me."

"Maybe she needs to talk to somebody," Driscoll ventured completely understanding Mulder's point of view.

Mulder nodded. "Maybe your wife needs to put her education to work."

Driscoll nodded and thought about the reply. His wife, Amy, had worked as a counselor before they had moved to D.C. Since they were all friendly, a conversation between the two would be non-threatening and might make it easier to open up.

"Agent Mulder, the Assistant Director wants to see you in his office," interrupted a field agent from the desk Mulder was standing near.

Mulder rolled his eyes and nodded at the field agent and watched him talk into phone receiver and place it back on the cradle. Mulder started walking toward Poppa D's office and looked over at Driscoll.

"Okay, that can't be good?" Mulder mumbled under his breath.

"Relax, it's not always bad," Driscoll laughed at him.

"Have you been called to the Assistant Director's office today?"

"Naah," Dris replied laughing slightly. "I get my spankings at home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Mulder got to the Assistant Directors office he found Scully and Nester sitting in the room chatting casually with the elder Driscoll.

Assistant Director Driscoll looked up when he entered the room. "Agent Mulder, have a seat," he gestured and watched as Mulder made his way to the chair next to Scully. "Where is Agent Driscoll?"

Mulder looked around at Scully and Nester before shrugging and looking back at AD Driscoll. "He ahh…. went to his desk, sir. I didn't know he was supposed to come in here."

"For chrissake," Poppa D muttered under his breath and reached for the telephone. He dialed a number and put the line on speaker. A male answered the phone on the second ring.

"Dubuque Field Office."

"Jasper! Did you tell Agent Driscoll to report to my office?"

"Nope. I just told Mulder."

"And why would that be?" the Assistant Director asked, staring at the phone.

"Ahhh, because I'm an idiot?" The agent moved the phone from his mouth slightly and yelled across the room. His voice echoed over the speaker and from outside the door. "Driscoll! The AD wants to see you now! He's on his way sir," he mumbled into the phone. "Sorry about that."

"We'll discuss your punishment later," AD Driscoll remarked sarcastically and hung up the phone. Agent Driscoll appeared in the doorway seconds later and his father pointed wordlessly at a chair next to Agent Nester. Dris walked to the chair and sat down eyes darting between his partner to his left, and Mulder and Scully to his right. He looked at his father for some sign that he wasn't in trouble and saw nothing through his solemn mask.

"Agents, I'll get straight to the point," he started marking eye contact will all four of them. _They're scared. I can see it in their eyes. Ha, that kills me, _he mused. "I just got off the phone with the Deputy Director. He has approved my request to extend your assignment to this office for an additional few weeks. I'm down a few agents due to various reasons and could use the extra help. Are there any conflicts for the four of you? "

All four Agents breathed a sigh of relief and shook their heads muttering No's around the room. Agent Driscoll was the first to speak.

"Geezus could you be a little more formal? I thought you were going to chew our asses about something," Dris blurted out before leaning forward in his seat. He made eye contact with his father, expecting to see laughter in his eyes, but was met with a stoic glare.

Assistant Director Driscoll stared blankly at his son for a moment without breaking a smile. _I love scaring the crap out of people_, he thought to himself. He looked at the other agents in the room before continuing. "I trust that your hotel arrangements are satisfactory?" He focused that comment in Mulder and Scully's direction. AD Driscoll watched Scully glance nervously at Mulder before nodded wordlessly. _Three weeks to make or break a habit_ he thought.

"Alright then, your dinner reservation is at 7 pm at Fried Green Tomatoes. Have a good time tonight. I'll see you on Monday at 9 am." He nodded to the Agents and they stood to leave the room. Driscoll hung back and waited for Mulder, Scully and Nester to leave and then turned to his father.

"Thanks Dad," he said with a smile.

AD Driscoll waved his hand around and slumped back into his chair. "Thanks for nothing. I have to put up with you, your wife and two kids in my house for two more weeks? Christ. Maybe you should go get a hotel room."

A/N: Initially this **_was_** going to be the last chapter of the story. Then I got such great feedback from everybody about the "living room" and the "hot tub" that I decided it just couldn't end there.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Chapter 15

The four agents finished their paperwork an hour later and then made the half hour drive back to Galena. The dinner reservation was at 7 p.m., which left very little time to shower, change and meet at the restaurant.

"You want to shower first?" Scully asked as she and Mulder entered the room.

"Nope …I had another idea," Mulder chuckled as he closed the door to the hall.

Scully gave him a puzzled look. "Like what?"

He stepped to her and scooped her into his arms. "Like we share it," he whispered in her ear as he ran his fingers through her hair. He blew air over her ear and ran his fingertips down the side of her neck.

Scully felt a shiver run up her back at his touch. She closed her eyes and played into his touch, but in the back of her thoughts she was mindful of the time. "Mulder, we don't have time," she reminded him plaintively"

"Yes we do," he replied pulling back from her. "We're just taking a shower." He looked at her and smiled innocently. He took his jacket off and laid it on the bed, and then began to loosen his tie and remove his shoes. She eyed him suspiciously for a moment.

"Are you going to get undressed or just stand there?" he asked, as he tossed his shirt on the bed and began to take off his pants. Before she knew it he was standing in front of her wearing only his boxers. She began to feel a little self-conscious. "Suit yourself," he remarked as he walked into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar. He turned the water on hot and removed his shorts. He stepped into the hot spray and turned so the water was pounding his back. After a minute, the shower door opened and his redhead joined him in the narrow stall.

"Hi," he mumbled as she squeezed into the space between him and the wall.

"Hi," she replied turning to face him. There wasn't a lot of room in the stall, which meant she and Mulder were standing practically on top of each other. She was staring at Mulder's chest, suddenly uncomfortable to be standing this close to him. _This is stupid, I'm nervous and I have absolutely no reason to be. We made love last night, for Christ's sake. _She felt his hands on her shoulders as he guided her sideways in the spray.

"Scully," he whispered, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Scully blinked and looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he worked up lather with the bar of soap and began to rub his hands together.

"Yeah," she stammered. She sighed. "New situation anxiety."

He put his hands on her shoulders and lathered the soap into her skin. "How is this different from last night in the hot tub?" He gently rubbed the soap bar over her breasts and watched as her nipples tightened from the attention. He reached around behind her and caressed her skin delicately, reaching all the way to her buttocks. The sensation of his touch sent tingles over her flesh and sucked her into a daydream fantasy. She felt like she was paralyzed and couldn't move.

Mulder watched her face intently as her pupils dilated and her eyes glassed over. He ran the soap across her lower stomach and let his hand wander down between her legs. Initially he hadn't planned on getting this intimate with her, but he couldn't resist, because he could tell she was getting turned on. He found her center hot and wet, and began stroking it softly. Scully's eyes rolled up and her eyelids fluttered closed. She leaned her head back against the wall of the shower and braced her hand against the side.

Scully pulled her head upright as she realized she was neglecting her man while he pleased her. She reached for the soap and worked it into a thick lather, then ran her hand over his hardness and began to stroke him firmly. She heard his breath catch in his throat as she hesitated near the tip, making small circles with her thumb. She thrust her hips forward, positioning her body closer to him. He leaned into her and began to press harder on her center, his probing fingers working their way into her.

She was aching to put him inside her, but the space in the shower stall wasn't going to allow it….not to mention the vertical challenge presented by their height difference. She moved slowly into the corner of the stall as she stroked him firmly. She felt herself open and release a wave of pleasure against his pressure and she moaned quietly, blowing hard through her lips. Scully braced herself between the stall door and shower wall as she felt her body spasm against his probing touch.

Scully ducked over the hot spray and released Mulder for a second, pushing him right into the stream, rinsing the soap off him. Then she pushed him back against the shower wall and knelt in front of him. Before he could protest, she pulled him into her mouth, encasing him with her lips and hot tongue. She listened carefully for his reaction and heard him gasp her name as his pleasure rode over him. Scully felt his hands on her shoulder and the top of her head, moving in time with her strokes on him.

Mulder rolled his head against the shower wall and felt his knees weaken below him. He was in heaven. He had often masturbated to this fantasy. He braced his hand against the inner wall of the stall and the top of the door frame to steady his stance as Scully's head bobbed forward and back. As he felt the friction build, he flashed back to the sensations that had played over him as he made love to her on the couch, in the hot tub and finally in bed just an evening ago. Her skin was like silk and her core like molten lava. He breathed heavily as he felt his pleasure coming over him. He gritted his teeth and pulled Scully's head closer to his body as he pushed himself deeper into her throat.

"Shit …Scully," he moaned. He released her and tried to back away as he erupted. She reached out and pulled him closer as his seed emptied into her mouth. The pressure as she continued to stroke and flicked her tongue over him became almost painful and he pushed her back on her haunches as he pulled himself away from her.

"Stop," he moaned. He leaned back against the wall of the shower, closing his eyes as he regained his composure. "You can't keep doing that after I …." he gasped for breath and looked down at her. "It hurts, but in a weird – good way."

Scully stood up with a smile on her face. Her goal was achieved. His legs were shaking and she noticed that his hands were trembling. She turned to face the shower spray and let her mouth fill with water. After she rinsed her mouth, she spat the water and started laughing.

"We're even now," she remarked as she lathered her body up with the soap.

Mulder took a deep breath, still trying to regain his sea legs. He looked at her bare backside, and after a moment, once he was sure his legs had stopped shaking, ran his hand down her spine to her buttocks. He pushed himself off the wall and forced her legs apart with his knee. He slipped his hand into her center from behind and began working her pleasure point again. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, voice husky from the waves of pleasure still rocking him.

"Even? Baby…. We're just getting started."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were late for the dinner reservation. Not just a little late either … very late. Their friends had taken the liberty of ordering basic pasta dishes on their behalf, which arrived at the table at about the same time that Mulder and Scully got around to joining them. As knowing glances were shared around the table, the pair was quickly ushered into the conversation.

After dinner, the six decided to go to a pool house called Stillman's Inn. The Inn was part of a grand hotel that dated back to Ulysses S. Grant's time. The dark rustic bar held a dozen pool tables, dart boards and a hoard of video game machines. The bulk of the crowd was hovering near a small stage in the far corner as a country band crooned George Strait tunes. The six friends took up residence at an empty pool table on the other side of the bar and joined in a hearty competition between friends.

Mulder leaned over the table lining up his shot and caught a peek at Scully sitting on a bar stool talking to Tracy and Amy, Dris's wife. Her face was glowing and her eyes sparkling as she relaxed among her friends. He made a meager attempt to hit the ball as the memories of their shower rolled over him. He watched as the cue bounced off the side wall of the table and completely missed its intended target. _At least I hit my target with Scully,_ he mused with a small smile, thinking back to the earlier event.

She had fulfilled one of his deepest fantasies, and she didn't even know it. He knew her intention was to please him quickly so they wouldn't be late for dinner, but after his release, he needed to pay her back. She didn't resist. He had slid his hand between her legs and found her core hot and wet. He'd manipulated the pressure points in her center, the base of her skull and her breast and pushed all her buttons. He could tell by her breathing and the way her body trembled that she was very close to losing control. As he felt his body responding to his mind's demands, he'd turned her to face him and scooped her up in his arms. As she wrapped her legs around his waist, he'd carried her out of the shower to the vanity and deposited her on the counter. She had leaned back against the sink fixtures and the mirror as he entered her slowly, teasing her by pushing in deeply and pulling all the way out.

He'd watched her squirm under his pressure and laughed as she begged for him to get closer. Her hips had bucked rhythmically to his penetration and she had met his lips with a hungry frenzy. Their bodies had passionately rocked each other and met the crescendo of pleasure together. Mulder's knees had buckled and he'd stumbled forward against the sink as Scully slumped into his arms. He'd been amazed at his lack of control around her…. It was hard to contain himself when the gift she presented him with was so tempting.

Nester poked him with the pool stick and brought him back to the table. As he lined up his next shot, he noticed Scully was gone from the bar stool.

Xxxxx

Scully walked into the restroom at the bar and was grateful to find it empty, except for the restroom attendant. She entered the stall at the far end of the room and closed the door behind her, latching the rusty lock. She spied toilet seat covers hanging above the stool and was impressed by the extra touch. As she went about her business, she heard the door to the room open and a pair of loud shoes walked into the room.

After Scully left the stall, she stepped to the mirror, washed her hands, and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to squeeze some life back into it. As she stood there fussing with it, her cell phone rang. She cursed as she dug it out of her purse.

"Scully."

"Dana, it's me, Rick. Please don't hang up."

Scully felt the color drain from her face. "What do you want?" she asked him tartly.

"Look, I just want to talk to you. I don't understand why or … what's going on?"

"There's nothing going on," she retorted. "It's over."

"What's over? Why?"

"We're over, whatever it was we were doing … it's," Scully paused a second and took a deep breath. "We're done."

"And you just get to decide that without talking to me about it?" Cramer asked, his voice riddled with confusion.

Scully fingered the edge of the counter top. "There isn't anything to discuss."

"There is something to discuss. You owe me an explanation, because I obviously don't understand," Cramer pleaded into the phone. "Everything was going fine. We made love before …."

Scully cut him off before he could go any further. "Made love? That was your idea of making love?" She couldn't believe his audacity. "You fucked me, you ass!"

"Excuse me," Cramer retorted. "I did no such thing. You wanted that to happen as much as I did."

"I did, like hell," Scully replied, practically yelling into the phone. The restroom attendant busied herself at the sink cleaning the mirror. "I told you I had to get to the airport … you pressed the issue."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to spend some intimate time with you before you went on your assignment!" Cramer yelled back at her through the phone. His voice could be heard by the attendant and another bar patron in the room. "You're acting like I forced you to have sex! You could have said no like every other time we've been together!"

"You _did_ force …."

"Oh no you don't!" Cramer interrupted her. "Don't act like you didn't want it. Need I remind you that you starting groping me before I made any moves? Or did you conveniently forget that little detail? Trying to act like the victim now? The rumors about you being the 'Ice Princess' are spot on!"

Cramer's voice echoed loudly through Scully's phone, and his last sentence caught her off guard. Her face flushed with anger, and she wanted to fire back at him with guns blazing, but she caught the glares from the other women in the room and snapped the phone shut instead. She jammed the phone into her purse and put her defensive wall up around her. He was not going to get the best of her tonight. Scully stormed out of the restroom and made her way through the crowd back to the corner where Mulder, Nester and the Driscolls were standing. She didn't notice Tracy following a few steps behind her or realize that Tracy had been in the restroom when Cramer had called.

She felt like she was being smothered. The weight of the crowd pressing on her and Cramer's accusations taunting her were too much to bear. She needed to get out of the bar, and she suddenly wanted to go back to the Inn. As she approached the pool table, she watched Mulder relaxing with their friends and felt sick to her stomach. The call from Cramer had derailed her evening. She walked over to Mulder and touched his sleeve.

"Mulder, I'm ready to go," she stated, not asking permission or to check if he was ready. She just put the statement out there.

"What? Scully … are you for real? I'm just getting ready to single handedly beat Driscoll." Mulder laughed and looked over at her. He caught her eye for only a second, but could tell by her expression that her defensive walls were back in place. The glow that had emanated from her just moments earlier was gone, replaced by a sternly set jaw and a face flushed with anger. _Okay, what happened? If she says 'I'm fine' we're sunk,_ Mulder thought as he steeled himself to ask the question.

"Scully, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mulder," she replied curtly. "I just want to leave." She turned her back to him and walked to the chair where her coat was hanging.

Mulder watched her for a moment and then glanced quickly from Driscoll to Nester, sharing a non verbal conversation with his friends. He looked back over at Scully and caught movement from Tracy out of the corner of his eye. She put her hand up to her ear, extending her thumb and pinky finger like a telephone receiver and shook her head. Mulder looked at her and nodded. He glanced back at Driscoll and Nester. They all knew that Cramer had called Scully again and set her mood off for the night.

Mulder and Scully rode to the Inn in silence. He didn't ask any questions. Her walls were up and he didn't want to come off as overprotective. He changed into his pajamas while she shut herself into the small bathroom. Mulder climbed into bed hesitantly, wondering if she was going to ask him to sleep on the floor. _Which Scully is going to emerge from that room_? he mused as he waited for her exit. The door opened and she padded out, shutting off the light as she approached the bed. She crawled into the bed and lay next to him, not moving for a moment. He watched her in the darkness, timing his response to her mood based on previous experience.

Scully felt tears welling up in her eyes. She was embarrassed that she had dragged Mulder from the bar in front of her friends, but still felt defensive about her conversation with Cramer. The separation from her partner and lover was tearing her emotions. She wanted to be close to Mulder, to melt into safety of his embrace, but she didn't want to talk about what had transpired. After several minutes, she took a leap of faith and scooted herself back against him. She felt Mulder wrap himself around her wordlessly, and Scully finally felt like she could breathe again.

As Mulder felt her body relax, he made a mental note to himself_, The Cramer situation needs to be dealt with soon. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Monday morning. **

Mulder and Scully made their way to the Assistant Director's office as soon as they arrived at the Dubuque field office. Nester had called Scully's phone as they drove to Dubuque, advising them that the AD was requesting to see them when they got in. .

Scully and Mulder sat down in the open seats in front of Assistant Director Driscoll's desk quietly. The Assistant Director was on the phone, and by the sound of the conversation, was ready to wrap it up. Mulder glanced over at Agent Driscoll and darted his eyes toward Scully. Driscoll tilted his head slightly and winked at Mulder, then cast his gaze downward.

_Operation Kill Bill is a go,_ Mulder thought to himself as he bobbed his head and then rolled his neck. Three other agents filed into the office and took seats on the couch and at the conference table.

Assistant Director Driscoll ended his phone conversation and placed the receiver back on its cradle.

"Agents, good morning," he paused for a second and acknowledged their nods and responses. "I've called you to this briefing to hand out your duty assignments for the next few days. Agents Tranor and Bell, you will be escorting the prisoner to the arraignment at 10:30 this morning. Agents Jasper, Scully and Nestor, I want you to dive into the case file of the first victim. We need to have a definite answer about whether she is linked to his case or not. Agents Driscoll and Mulder, you're booked on the 11:35 flight back to D.C. this morning. You are to brief AD Kirsh on the case and report back to Dubuque tomorrow." The Assistant Director looked around the room at the talent pool in front of him. "Any questions?"

"Yeah," Dris piped in. "We can't just brief Kirsh over the phone?"

His father tilted his head and stared at his son in silence. After a few seconds he replied blandly, "No". He glanced around the room again and then addressed the team.

"Okay. … I'll be in the office all week, pushing paper around on my desk, so let me know if you need anything. Dismissed."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Chapter 16

Mulder strolled around the airport, waiting for his flight to be called. The terminal was fairly small, with only one gate and a makeshift baggage pickup area. He watched the aircraft land on the runway and begin to taxi to the gate. As he stood there waiting for the plane, his cell phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and flipped it open to answer.

"Mulder."

"Have you boarded yet?"

"No, the plane is just pulling to the gate," Mulder replied to his partner, the sounds of the airport echoing in the background. He thought he heard a strain in her voice. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. I'm …. bored," she retorted.

"Scully, how can you be bored? Dris and I left the office less than 30 minutes ago," Mulder chuckled at the frustration in her voice. The Assistant Director had separated them for the day, pairing Scully with Agent Nester, which Scully was not happy about. Although the four agents shared office space, Nester had some … annoying work habits, to say the least.

"Mulder, in the thirty minutes since you left me here with Mr. Arrogant, he has made or received at least five personal phone calls. I don't know how he gets any work done." She sighed, sounding like she was in agony.

"Well, he gets worse… try being on a stake out with him," Mulder replied, laughing at her impatience.

"Great, that's just … great. What am I supposed to be doing again?"

"You are analyzing the case file on the first victim and writing the profile on the assailant."

"Okay," she replied hesitantly. "And why am _I_ doing that? You're the behavior profiler. I'm a doctor. I cut up things, analyze samples, and form medical conclusions. I should be briefing AD Kirsh and you should be here to play with Nester."

"Scully," he replied sternly as the paging system called the flight. "I'm sure that AD Driscoll had his reasons for our respective assignments. You need to be adaptable. Nester has a lot to contribute to the investigation. He just has some quirky habits. Stop complaining about it and just … deal with it. I'm hanging up. I'll call you later when I'm done with the briefing."

Scully closed the phone and tossed it down on the desk. She stared at her computer screen and glanced at Nester out of the corner of her eye. _Quirky habits? That isn't the half of it,_ she thought. She watched him as he chatted on the phone to the flavor of the minute. Nester was cocky, arrogant, and confident all at the same time. He knew how to turn on the charm, and worked his skill often. She was amazed by how his act drew people in.

Nester reminded her of the class jokester, always clowning around, never serious, and rarely displaying a sensitive side. Those attributes had gotten him far in law enforcement, as it allowed him to be hard core when working a case or interrogating a suspect. He was a fast thinker and could draw sound conclusions about a subject with just a little information. Nester complimented Driscoll well in their partnership, similar to how she and Mulder worked together.

Scully sighed and tapped her keyboard mindlessly. Although she would never admit it, Mulder was right about Nester. She would probably learn a few things today, if she didn't end up killing him first.

xxxxxxx

"Scully okay?" Dris asked Mulder as he settled in his seat.

"Yeah," Mulder replied as he fastened his seatbelt. "I think getting back to work has taken her mind off 'things'…although Nester is already driving her crazy."

"Well, if she can survive the next 24 hours without killing him, she should be cured of any emotional entanglements." The two men shared a laugh as the flight attendants began their safety announcements.

Mulder sat back in his seat and pulled the in flight magazine from the seatback pocket. He flipped through the pages for a moment mindlessly and thought about his assignment in DC.

AD Driscoll had his reasons for sending Mulder and Driscoll to D.C, but briefing Kirsh had nothing to do with it. …they weren't even going to headquarters at all. It was all just a cover story for their real mission … which Skinner had affectionately dubbed _"Operation Kill Bill". _Mulder, Nester, and Driscoll had conference called Skinner and set up the base plan yesterday. _Killing _Cramer was just a figure of speech … they were just going to have a little chat with him, put the fear of god into him and make him think twice about talking to, looking at or even just thinking about Scully ever again. Poppa D was completely on their side when Jeff had laid out the scenario to him … in fact, he was a little too gung-ho and wanted to write Cramer up on formal charges of sexual harassment. Skinner was working out the details for the plan and would have an update for them when they landed in DC a little after six pm.

"Hey, after our assignment is complete … wanna go shoot some hoops at the gym? We could stop by the bar afterwards," Driscoll asked, looking across the aisle at Mulder.

"I'll have to see how it goes," Mulder replied as he looked at Driscoll out of the corner of his eye. "I might need to feed my fish." He started laughing and flipped another page in the magazine. "Sounds like you're getting a little too fresh again."

"It's not like we're on a first date, buddy," Driscoll chuckled.

**Dubuque Field Office**

**Monday afternoon, 14:45 hours. **

"Any luck?"

Scully lifted her head at the sound of Nester's voice and ran her hand across her forehead. "No.'

"No, what?" he replied, sitting down across from her. He bit into an apple and started chewing on it loudly.

Scully looked up at him with a disgusted glare. She had been studying the case file for the past three hours without so much as a bio-break while Nester and Agent Jasper milled around the office. She was sure that both men suffered from Attention Deficit Disorder. Nester couldn't sit still for more than five minutes at a time and he was constantly eating something … a candy bar, an apple, a hamburger, chips … _ughh. _Scully shuddered at the thought of it and wondered quietly how Driscoll was able to put up with him.

She dropped the pen she had been holding and sat back on the chair. "No, I'm not having any luck. I'm not good at this … I can't wrap my mind around it."

"You can't?" Nester questioned her. "Or you don't feel like it? There's a difference."

Scully stared at the desk and silently agreed with him. She probably could do it if she just applied herself … if Mulder was here helping her. But right now, she just didn't feel like it. The Cramer thing was eating at her, and despite the fact that Mulder had only been gone a couple of hours, she missed him.

"Are you having any luck?" Scully replied, dodging his question.

Nester sighed and moved some papers around on the desk. "Well, I don't think our guy killed her," he replied, and tossed the apple core out.

"Why do you say that?"

"It doesn't fit anything else that he's done. Some of the injuries are similar, but nothing else matches up. This victim was found here in the city by the police and her age was estimated in the early twenties. The rest were dumped in corn fields, close to where they lived, and were in their late teens."

"She was found here in the city?" Scully asked as she fingered through some pages of the case file. "It doesn't say that in the file."

"Yeah, it does," he stood and walked around the desk then leaned over her shoulder and pulled out a page of the file. "Here… 'body was discovered at Bunker Hill Golf Course on the green of the thirteen hole'."

"Why doesn't it say Dubuque?" she asked quizzically. "How was I supposed to know she was found here?"

"It doesn't say Dubuque because the Dubuque police filed the report. I guess they never accounted for an outside agency reading the file." He looked down at Scully and saw a perplexed expression on her face. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know," she shook her head as the scenarios started to play out in her mind. "Why would you dump a body on a golf course in the middle of the winter? On the thirteenth hole?"

Nester shrugged and leaned against the desk behind hers. "Maybe the killer hates golf or … thirteen is his lucky number."

"Thirteen …. Thirteen," Scully drummed her fingers on the desk and pondered the significance to the number. "Wait… When was the body discovered?" she asked, moving some papers in the file.

"December 27th," Nester replied.

"The thirteenth month," Scully mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Nester questioned.

Scully turned and looked at him and noticed Agent Jasper walking toward them. "The thirteenth month … In retail, the week after Christmas and before New Years is called the thirteenth month, it's one of the busiest times of the year. The revenue generated in that one week equals a normal calendar month. " She pursed her lips and tilted her head. "Tracy told me this is a huge retail area. What if the victim came here to Christmas shop…."

"And pissed the killer off?" Nester interjected.

"Yeah, what if the killer was a retail manager and the victim had a difficult return or made a scene in the store," Scully remarked. "Or the killer was another shopper and just followed her."

Nester nodded his head and started to ponder the scenario she was painting. "Why the golf course, though?"

"The thirteenth hole runs along the highway," Jasper interjected from behind them. Scully and Nester both turned to look at him.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. The golf course is next to one of the major arteries in the city," Jasper replied as he walked over to a large city map hanging on the wall. Scully and Nester followed him and stood next to him as he pointed out the golf course location on the map.

"Grandview Avenue runs the length of the city and connects three of the major retail areas. Some of the holes on the back nine of the golf course run along Grandview," Jasper said as he waved his hand at the map.

"What's over here?" Scully asked pointing to the area across the road from the course.

"Clarke College," replied Jasper matter-of-factly.

"Any students reported missing?" Nester asked crossing his arms at his chest.

"The police didn't have any reports," Jasper replied.

Scully was still staring at the map, and heard Nester's question in the background. "But the victim was found during Christmas. The dorms would have been closed or nearly empty."

Nester picked up on her line of thinking right away. "Right! Somebody could be missing and no one would know it until the end of the school year. Her friends might think she just dropped out and her family thinks she's still at school."

Jasper eyed the two agents in disbelief. "Don't you think that's a stretch? Clarke is a small school, less than 1500 students. Somebody would have noticed something. I mean ... wouldn't her family be wondering where she is?"

Scully turned and looked at Jasper … his inexperience on the job showing through his comments. "Has this office taken any calls from frantic parents looking for their daughter?"

Jasper arched his eyebrows. "Good point," he replied sheepishly.

Scully looked at her watch. "What time is it? Do you think the Registrar Office is still open?"

"It's three thirty. They should be open until five," Jasper answered.

"Agent Jasper, run up to the school and find out if they have had any questionable drop outs from the fall semester," Scully remarked as she walked to her desk to get her coat. "Nester and I will check out the golf course and the surrounding area to see if we can draw any other conclusions."

xxxxxxx

Nester slid into the driver's seat of Scully's Grand Cherokee rental car and adjusted the radio station. Scully stood outside the sport utility for a moment and removed her coat. The temperature was unseasonably warm, in the high fifties, and she was feeling a little hot in her wool pea coat. She laid her jacket in the backseat and climbed into the front, adjusting her seat and fastening her belt.

"Scully, are you hungry?" Nester asked as he waited for her to shut the door. "I'm going to run through the drive through at McDonald's."

Scully looked at him in disbelief. The guy had been snacking all day and wanted to eat again? "Are you serious?"

Nester laughed nervously. "What? I'm hungry!"

"_You've been eating all day_! You ate a hamburger at noon, a candy bar, a granola bar, a bag of chips and an apple … where do you put it all?"

"Those were snacks, not meals," he replied laughing defensively. "I eat a lot, I have a high metabolism."

Scully rolled her eyes. "You keep eating like that you are going to end up looking like Agent Fritz."

"Hey, easy on my buddy Fritz," Nester replied as he put the car into gear and pulled out of the parking lot. "He's great person. Maybe you need to get to know him a little better."

"I wasn't saying that his weight made him a bad person … I talk to Fritz, I'm friends with his daughter Meg. I was merely saying if you keep eating junk food, high metabolism or not, you're going to get fat," Scully retorted.

"Okay … So do you want something to eat from there or not?" Nester asked her again.

Scully sighed and gave in to his question. "I'll have the yogurt parfait," Scully replied blandly.

"That's it?" Nester exclaimed looking over at her. "Are you sure? I haven't seen you eat anything all day. You need to keep your strength up. "

Scully started laughing and looked out the window. "I'm not hungry right now … I'll get something later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nester parked the rental in the main lot at the golf course. He and Scully exited the vehicle and starting walking toward the fairway of the thirteenth hole. The hole was situated a good distance from the main clubhouse and the warmer weather was making the walk difficult. The ground was soft and spongy. The snow was melting and causing icy patches on the cart path. Scully slipped a few times and reached for Nester's arm to steady herself. It wasn't long before she could feel sweat forming on her brow and running down her back. _I'm glad I didn't bring my coat,_ she thought to herself as the sun beat down on her face.

Within fifteen minutes, they had made their way to the tee box of the thirteenth hole. As they walked up the middle of the fairway, Scully stopped and took in her surroundings. Grandview Avenue ran right in front of the fairway, and the two were separated by a chain link fence. There were no openings in the fence, so getting to the green from the street would have been difficult.

Nester apparently was thinking the same thing and turned to speak to her. "Did the autopsy indicate any bruising?"

"From being tossed over a fence?" Scully chuckled. "No, not that I remember." She looked around at the street and the fence again. "Let's walk up to the green. Maybe there's an opening in the fence up there."

They trudged through the melting snow to the putting green. _The victim had been found in the middle of the green_, Nester mumbled to himself as he looked over some notes about the case that he had stuffed in his pocket. Scully looked at the snow covered green and then made her way up the course to the tee box for the fourteenth hole.

When she rounded the corner, she discovered a gate at the side of the tee box that opened to a service area to the side of the course. There was a short gravel drive with access to Grandview Avenue directly behind the gate.

"Nester," she called back to him.

He headed over to join her and walked to the gate. He fingered the padlock securing it. "This looks new," he remarked. "I bet it wasn't here on December 27th."

Scully crossed her arms at her chest and looked from the gate to the direction of the putting green. "Okay, the killer is driving on Grandview Avenue, pulls into the service drive, cuts the lock ... or maybe it wasn't there. Then drags or carries the body over to the green." She looked around again and tilted her head. "Why the green and not the tee box?"

Nester stepped away from the fence and walked back down the cart path toward the thirteenth green. He stopped about halfway down the path and yelled back up at Scully. "Because you can't see the green from the street, it's sheltered by this clump of trees"

Scully ran her tongue over her lips and made a mental note of the distance from the gate to the green. "The victim weighed about 130 pounds," she paused a moment and looked back at the fence again. "Could you carry 130 pounds of dead weight that far?"

Nester looked up at her and over to the green. He stepped off the cart path and walked through the snow up to the tee box. "I could if I cut across the tee box," he replied, pointing to the direct line from the fence down to the green.

Scully stepped across the snow covering the tee box and walked to stand next to Nester. "How far do you think that is?"

Nester looked around again and bit his lip. "I don't know… forty, fifty feet? Why?"

"I'm thinking that's a lot of weight to carry alone. I wonder if the police department took any photos of the area when they discovered the body."

"Well, there wasn't any with the file, but we can call and ask. It's not really that far, Scully. Look, it's flat from the fence to here," he remarked pointing at the ground and then starting walking across the snow toward the green. "Then it's a downhill slope to the green." He looked back and beckoned her to follow him. "It would be an easy carry."

As the two of them headed down the slope toward the green, Scully noticed the ground was clear of snow and very spongy. They stopped on the outer lip of the rough grass and both took in the distance from the fence to their current position.

Scully shook her head. "I don't know Nester, I think it's … far."

"Scully, we are talking about someone who would have been high on natural endorphins, adrenaline and," Nester retorted getting frustrated with her skepticism. "Probably some illegal substances…definitely not just the normal Joe in any sense of the word." As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt guilty. _I shouldn't have snapped at her,_ he thought. _She was just playing the devil's advocate. _

Nester walked around the side of the green and surveyed the area one last time. As he began to walk back toward Scully, he stepped into a hole and his shoe got stuck in the mud. He pulled it up and scowled about the soggy conditions. He was sweating and the temperature was definitely affecting his mood. "I think we need to go back to the police department and look at the reports… how they came across the body, what the area looked like…. and see what photos they took."

"I agree," she looked at her watch to check the time. "It's almost 4:30, it's going to be dark soon anyway. We can come back out here tomorrow to see if it gives us a different perspective," Scully replied.

"Now you're talking… and to think a couple of hours ago you weren't able to wrap your mind around this," Nester replied, laughing at her. He took a step up the slope and held his hand out to her so she wouldn't fall on the slick grass.

Scully reached out for his hand and stepped up on the grassy slope. As soon as she put her weight on her front foot, the entire slope collapsed. She and Nester fell about 10 feet into a sink hole deep in the earth.

Scully clawed in the air as the security of solid ground gave way, plummeting her body downward. She reached out and grabbed a handful of mud, which did nothing to slow her descent. After what seemed like a slow motion fall, she felt her body slam against the ground below. Seconds later, she felt the thud of Nester landing beside her. Their bodies lay still for less than an instant, then the impact of their collision caused a second cave in. The thunderous roar of the ground collapsing pounded in her ears and thrust the two agents farther into the earth.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Chapter 17

**Monday night, 7:30 pm**

**Washington DC **

Mulder walked out the front door of his apartment building dressed in black. He stood on the stoop and took a deep breath, the frigid winter air burning his lungs. He watched Driscoll's fleet sedan turn the corner and pull in front of the building. He walked to the curb and climbed into the passenger seat of the car.

"The fish okay?" Driscoll asked.

"Yeah, Skinner has been feeding them," Mulder chuckled at his friend. "He just called, we need to meet him at Choice of Potato on Miller Street."

"Miller Street, geezus … talk about back alley," Dris scowled. "That's the best Fritz could do?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "That is what I said, but apparently Cramer goes there a lot because it is close to his apartment."

"Cramer hangs out on Miller Street?" Driscoll raised his eyebrows. Miller Street was near the red light district of D.C. The district was notorious for prostitution and drug deals. The diner in question was at the better end of the street. "He probably sits in there and runs stats on the hookers," Driscoll muttered and started laughing at his own joke.

Mulder rolled his eyes at how corny it was. "Don't get me started about him. I'm already completely ticked off …. any additional visual stimuli might flip my kill switch."

Mulder was quiet for a minute, and then dug his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed Scully's number and listened to it ring until the voice mail picked up. "Scully, it's me. I was just …. I dunno. Call me when you get this." He pressed the end button and closed the phone.

"Have you talked to Nester since we left?" Mulder asked Driscoll. He was slightly miffed that Scully wasn't picking up the phone.

"Uh ughh, I called for Amy earlier and Dad told me that Scully and Nester were chasing some lead on their case," Driscoll replied. He wheeled the car through the D.C. streets and stopped at a red light. "Why?"

"I've called her three times and it keeps going to voice mail," Mulder replied quietly. "I'm just concerned."

"Well, that is why we left Nester with her, remember?" Driscoll said as he turned down a side street a couple of blocks from the diner. "I'm sure she is fine. Dubuque doesn't get the best cell phone reception in the world. The bluffs, the river, lead mines … it all gets in the way," Driscoll replied trying to sound convincing. "Besides, Dad would call immediately if he thought something was wrong."

"Lead mines?" Mulder furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, in the 1800's, Dubuque was famous for mining lead. The mines are still there under the streets. The lead causes interference with radio signals," Driscoll said shrugging.

Mulder tapped the glass with his finger. There was logic in Driscoll's argument, but somehow … something just seemed off. They drove in silence for several minutes. Finally Driscoll turned left onto Miller Street and made his way down the colorful and dangerous street.

"There's Skinner," Driscoll said, pulling Mulder from his thoughts. "Operation Kill Bill is engaged."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Choice of Potato was a small dingy diner on the edge of the Red Light district of D.C. There were more choices on the menu board that just food and potatoes. Outside the door, a walk to the east or south would get you drugs, sex and a straight shot to the morgue…. a couple of blocks to the west or north put you in a residential neighborhood filled with playgrounds, basketball courts and flower beds.

The interior of the place was different depending on the time of the visit. During the daylight and early evening hours the atmosphere was inviting and homey, but at night took on a life of its own. The diversity of the patrons was varied and made the environment less than inviting.

Mulder and Driscoll waited outside on the sidewalk while Skinner made contact with Agent Fritz inside the diner. Skinner had enlisted Fritz's assistance with the plan because he had a connection with Cramer … the Friday night poker game. Fritz could put the operation in motion without causing suspicion by suggesting they meet for coffee. Fritz was all too eager to assist, as lately Cramer had been making some derogatory commentary regarding his relationship with Scully….specifically that "she wasn't putting out." He had told Skinner that he had _"no time for morons that didn't understand the signals"_ and felt he needed to watch out for Scully's interests because she was friends with his daughter Meg.

Mulder stood with his hands in his pockets, shivering in the cold wind. He watched Driscoll jump around trying to keep warm. "Hey, will you stop trying to draw attention to yourself? It's not that cold out here," Mulder remarked dryly.

"What? It's …." Dris craned his neck to the left, trying to read the marquee from the bank down the street. "Its 32 degrees, that is cold my friend. Scientifically proven. Imagine if you were stuck out here all night without a coat."

Mulder shook his head, "Well, just go home, stoke up your fireplace and curl up with your blow up doll. I'm sure Amy will be sleeping peacefully back at your Dad's."

"Ohh," Driscoll mumbled shoving his hands in his pockets. "Remember how warm it was when we left Dubuque? It was nearly 60 degrees there today. Dad said it was going to drop into the 20's tonight. Talk about a shock to the system."

Mulder was about to respond when Skinner stuck his head out the door and gave the two men the signal. They walked into the diner and paused a moment as their eyes adjusted to the dim light. Mulder spotted Agent Fritz sitting in a booth at the back of the room facing the door. He recognized the back of Cramer's head.

When Fritz saw Mulder standing at the door, he calmly excused himself from the table and walked toward the men's restroom. That was their queue to approach the table.

Skinner, Mulder and Driscoll approached quietly, drawing little attention from the other diner patrons. Driscoll hung back a second out of Cramer's site as Skinner sat across the table from Cramer. Mulder slid in next to him. He was a little shocked to say the least.

"Assistant Director, Agent Mulder. What… what are you doing here?" he stammered looking at both men. The large booth had seating for three on one side. Cramer had been sitting in the middle and when Mulder slid in next to him he started to feel a little cramped. As he started to move to the left to get away from the Mulder press, he felt movement to his left and was startled when Driscoll climbed over the seat back and plopped into the open space between him and the wall.

Cramer looked nervously to the left and the right. He wasn't sure what was going on, but it was obvious he wasn't going anywhere sandwiched between Mulder and Driscoll. He coughed nervously as he saw the stern expression on Skinner's face.

"Where is Agent Fritz?" he stuttered again as he struggled to figure out what was going on. Thinking on the fly wasn't his forte and he quickly felt the full court press coming from the three men.

"That isn't your concern right now, Agent Cramer," AD Skinner replied coldly.

"Well, what do you want?" Cramer asked, still puzzled by their presence in his booth.

"We just came to have a little chat with you," Driscoll replied reaching over and taking a drink out of Cramer's water glass.

Cramer's watched Driscoll commandeer his water and darted his eyes around the table at the three men. He knew this wasn't going to be any ordinary talk …he had no idea what they wanted. "Talk about what? Is this about the budgetary cuts to the expense accounts? Because I have no control over that, I get those orders from above," he blurted out nervously.

"Of course you have no control with your work, you are just a "yes" man," replied Mulder as he moved a little close to Cramer to intimidate him. "That's why you try to control other things…isn't it?"

"Wha… what do you mean?" Cramer asked, hands shaking. _What the hell are they talking about? _he thought as his mind was racing.

"Oh… perhaps taking control of relationships," Driscoll commented as he put his arm across the back of the booth. He tilted his head to the left and stared over at Cramer and then looked up at Skinner. Cramer's expression was blank. He had no clue what they were inferring too.

"Agent, charges of sexual harassment would be a career limited offense," Skinner replied flatly getting straight to the point.

"_Sexual harassment_? Who? Me? You're kidding right?" Cramer exclaimed shaking his head.

Mulder moved his hand across the table top close to Cramer and started drumming his fingers slowly. He turned and stared Cramer down.

"Agent Benning mean anything to you, Cramer?" Mulder asked emotionless.

"She works with me in accounting," he replied.

"Word in the office is that you have been harassing her on the job," Mulder stated leaning forward at the table.

"Harassing her? I asked her to lunch," Cramer retorted.

"Once, twice, four or five times," Driscoll prompted.

"Three times … she turned me down," Cramer replied, his voice shaking.

"Repeated instances of unwanted advances are harassment Agent Cramer," Skinner replied.

"She could have asked me to leave her alone."

"No, Cramer …. She doesn't have to ask. You should be wise enough to know when a woman is interested or not," Driscoll hissed into his ear. "Once is polite, more than twice is a jail term."

"She was flirting with me … now suddenly she is crying harassment? Geezus, just like the Ice Princess," Cramer muttered under his breath.

Mulder pursed his lip and looked over at Skinner. The conversation turned in their favor more quickly than they had expected. The rumor mill at the office had dubbed Scully the 'Ice Princess' when she refused to 'play' the flirting game with the old school agents. Mulder felt the anger boiling in his blood. He wanted to reach over and snap the guy's neck, but Skinner glared at him to cool it.

Driscoll couldn't see Mulder's reaction to the comment, but he did notice that Mulder's hand had started to shake. Driscoll inched a little closer to Cramer and spoke to him in a low voice.

"Ice Princess? Who would that be Agent Cramer?"

Cramer rolled his eyes. "Dana," he paused and looked down at the table.

"Dana …. Scully?" Driscoll replied slowly. He watched Cramer nod his head. "I thought you two were dating?"

Cramer cleared his throat. "Ahh, we aren't exactly dating anymore."

"Really," Driscoll replied trying to act surprised. "Well it's no wonder….asking other women to lunch …. referring to her as the "Ice Princess."

"Yeah…well, I was just keeping my options open, I guess," Cramer paused for a moment and began to relax slightly. _Is that all they wanted? Geezus, scared the crap out of me. _He drummed his finger tips on the table and took a deep breath.

"Scully's a bitch," Cramer said shrugging his shoulders. He looked over at Mulder for some type of confirmation. Mulder had masked his anger with a controlled expression on his face. Cramer shifted nervously in his seat. "Don't act like you haven't heard the rumors about her? Ice Princess, doesn't flirt, won't date … can't get her in the sack." He looked at Mulder again. "You should know, being her partner and all." Cramer shrugged carelessly.

"No, Cramer, I wouldn't know. My relationship with Agent Scully is purely professional," Mulder replied evenly.

"Yeah, well, I can see why … she is a little tight with the affections. It has to be her way or not at all," Cramer remarked rolling his eyes. He started to relax slightly.

Driscoll started laughing and playing into his comfort zone. "Yeah, I hate it when women act like that, sometimes you just need to show them who's boss," Driscoll nodded his head, trying to convince Cramer he was on his side.

"No shit," Cramer cracked a smile. "I finally screwed her the other day. It was probably the only time she had gotten it this year."

"Really," Mulder replied. He bit his lip as he chose his words carefully. "You got it _'on'_ with her?" The thought of Cramer touching Scully was making his skin crawl.

"Yeah, it was great," Cramer replied smugly. "She was begging for more."

Mulder felt his whole body start to tremble at Cramer's comments. His facial muscle flexed tautly and his jaw was set firmly. He felt Skinner glaring at him and looked away, barely able to contain his anger. He needed to wait for Driscoll to bring the conversation around before he could release his aggression. It was taking every ounce of self restraint.

Driscoll nodded his head and paused slightly. He could feel the anger burning in his throat like acid reflux. He couldn't see Mulder's reaction but was sure his friend was ready to rip Cramer's head open as well. He looked over at Skinner and noticed he wasn't looking any better either. _I need to get this moving before all three of us end up on murder charges,_ he thought quickly. He pursed his lips and then chuckled.

"She was begging for more ….You the man, Cramer." Driscoll nodded his head. "Yeah, you are the man." Driscoll lost his restraint on his emotions as the visual image of Cramer making his move on Scully flashed through his head. He put his palm on the back of Cramer's head and slammed his forehead into the table.

Cramer didn't have time to react as his face bounced off the laminate table top. He felt his teeth pierce his lip and tasted the blood on his tongue as it began to ooze from the torn flesh.

"What the fug?" he stammered as Driscoll held his head in place.

"I think you need to clarify something, Agent Cramer," Driscoll hissed through his teeth. "What does "begging for more" mean exactly? Was she all into you, running her hands through your hair and screaming out your name … or was she laying there not saying a god damn thing and crying for you to stop?"

"Geezus, I didn't force myself on her, we made love…. Since when is it a god damn crime to have sex with your girlfriend?" he protested as he coughed up the blood pooling in his mouth.

"Oh, now she's your girlfriend?" Driscoll asked through gritted teeth. "Two seconds ago you weren't seeing her and said she was a bitch."

"That was just ….. guy talk," Cramer cried out as he gasped for breath. The pressure Driscoll was exerting on his head was making it hard to breath. "I have nothing but respect for Dana."

Driscoll looked over at Mulder and Skinner as he heard his gasps. Skinner nodded and Dris released his hold on Cramer. As he sat up, Skinner handed Cramer a napkin. Mulder wasted no time asking him more questions.

"You respect her? Is that why you had _sex _with her ….when she didn't want it?" Mulder retort.

"How do you know what she wants?" Cramer mumbled as he glanced sideways at Mulder. "I heard what you did to her … how you led her on and then tossed her to the side when Diana Fowley transferred back to the house." As soon as he saw the rage in Mulder's eyes he wished he hadn't said it…. Mulder's reaction said it all… _for once the rumor mill was right about something, _Cramer thought silently._ Although I'm probably going to get the shit kicked out of me for saying it. _

Mulder stared at Cramer incredulously. _The rumor mill will go to any extent to drum up drama, _Mulder thought in disgust. Despite how far fetched the story actually was, the fact remained that Scully had believed it and _that_ completely ticked Mulder off. He may have been able to hide it when Scully confronted him with it just days ago, but having Cramer shove it in his face was a little more than he could take. He drummed his finger tips on the table for a moment and chose his words carefully.

"You know Rick … when you are assigned to work with someone, day in and day out, you get to know a person. Come to understand them in a way that they don't even understand themselves. Understand their moods …good and bad," he stated slowly and turned slightly in the seat to face Cramer. "Something has been off about Scully since I met her at the airport that afternoon. It's not like her to take things so personally … By your own admission to me, you said she was upset when you left the apartment," Mulder tilted his head and looked down at the table.

"And you just admitted you had sex with her … _'screwed her'_ was you exact expression," Driscoll added.

Skinner put the nail in the coffin, summing up their suspicions. "So you can see why Driscoll, Mulder and I would draw the conclusion that you had something to do with it."

"Perhaps that little _moment _between you didn't go exactly as you had intended it," Mulder prompted Cramer and said nothing for several seconds.

"Maybe she wasn't into it like you thought, maybe you _forced_ yourself on her … not intentionally of course … you thought she wanted it … when she really didn't," Skinner added.

"So Agent, what exactly happened between you and Agent Scully? Did you have sex with her, screw her or make love to her," Driscoll questioned.

Cramer looked around the table at the three of them perplexed. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "Aren't they all the same thing?"

The reply sent Mulder over the edge. He reached over and grabbed Cramer's hand and bent the fingers back until they snapped. Cramer screamed out in pain and tried to retaliate, but Driscoll and Skinner held him back, which didn't take a whole lot of effort. Skinner stared at him with an emotionless mask over his face, but was slightly appalled at Mulder's actions.

The screams coming from the back of the diner collected stares and a murmur of voices from the other patrons. A crusty old security officer sitting near the door stood up and started to make his way toward the back table. Agent Fritz stood up from the counter and blocked the walkway. The guard stopped and stared at him. Fritz pulled out his badge and flipped him.

"Step back sir! Federal Agents. We're interviewing a suspect," Fritz said deadpan, as he towered over the security guard, his hand in front of him, palm facing out in the 'stop' position.

"For chrissake you could have told me when you came in," the man mumbled and turned to head back to his seat. He grumbled about the noise all the way back to his cup of coffee. "Why don't you motha's take him back to brig if you want to talk to him, why you gotta make a scene out in public. This is a respectable establishment here." He looked around the diner and caught the stares of the patrons, and continued to mumble under his breath. "Friggen hot shot federal agents, go flip your badge somewhere else."

Fritz stared at the guard and chuckled under his breath. _That could be me in a couple of years,_ he thought to himself, _if I don't get canned for kicking the crap out of this Cramer punk. _Fritz started to walk back toward the booth, and took a seat at the end of the counter closest to the booth.

"Geezus christ … fug…." Cramer yelped from the booth. He felt Mulder putting pressure on his arm and tried to squirm away from him.

"Answer the question Agent," Driscoll implored.

"Look," Cramer squawked out. "I may not have a lot of relationship experience, but I did not force myself on Dana." He gulped in a few breaths of air as the pain of his broken fingers danced up his arms. "I went to her apartment, we starting kissing and groping each other. I took it to the next level. For once she didn't tell me no… although she had plenty of opportunity to before I dropped my pants."

"And after you dropped them?" Driscoll hissed.

"She really didn't have time to," Cramer stammered.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Mulder retorted leaning close to Cramer's face.

"Look, I haven't had sex in a while and she was pretty tight," he stammered, his face flushed with embarrassment. "I came right away …. it was over in seconds." He paused and took a deep breath. "I'm sure it didn't go the way she wanted it too. It didn't go the way I had wanted it too. She was upset and asked me to leave… _which I did_. I knew she was mad about it, so I left her alone for a day… to cool down."

"So, you just decided to start harassing with phone calls?" Driscoll asked sternly.

"I wasn't harassing her! I just wanted to … talk to her … to feel her out and apologize if she would let me," Cramer said.

Mulder stared at Cramer for a moment, still feeling rage flowing through his veins. Cramer's story was similar to Scully's and although he would never admit it, probably held more truth than her version. Scully had told him that she had just let it happen, and that it was over quickly. He had been in Cramer's shoes before, coming quickly because he hadn't had sex in a while. Mulder was suddenly very warm and needed to get some air. He got up from the booth and walked away from the table, leaving Skinner, Dris and Fritz to clean up the mess from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Somewhere on Miller Street 8:45 p.m.**

**Washington DC**

Driscoll, Skinner and Fritz found Mulder leaning against Driscoll's sedan twenty minutes later.

"Is it done?" he asked, looking up at them as they approached.

"Yeah," Skinner replied. "He agreed to everything … to forget she existed, call in sick for the next two days and then request a transfer out of our department on Thursday."

"Or what?" Mulder mumbled.

"There is no or what," Fritz said. "He was crystal clear on the terms of the agreement."

Mulder shook his head almost dejectedly. "You know, as much as I don't want admit it, I've been in his shoes before…. I almost feel bad about breaking his hand."

"Well, I don't feel bad about splitting his lip, he's just lucky that's all I did," Driscoll commented.

"And I don't feel bad about bustin his nose," Fritz added. "So lighten up."

"Mulder, we have all worn those shoes at one time or another…"Skinner started but was interrupted by Fritz.

"Sure we have all had a similar experience….but the difference is we are men," Fritz interjected shrugged his shoulder indifferently. "Cramer is a punk. He isn't man enough to tell the difference between desire and disgust. If he thinks the '_quarter note'_ is making love … he is going to wind up on the fast track to a jail cell."

Mulder nodded and turned to face the car. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked over at Fritz. "You broke his nose?"

Skinner and Driscoll both began to chuckle. "Man, you missed it," Driscoll replied. "It was a classic old school FBI move … Nester would have been in heaven."

Mulder smiled and finally felt relieved that Operation Kill Bill was complete. "You guys wanna get a drink?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mulder's Apartment 12:40 a.m.**

**Washington DC**

Driscoll dropped off an inebriated Mulder at his apartment almost four hours later. Mulder fumbled with the lock as he struggled to retain his balance in the hallway. The door finally popped opened and he made his way into the dark apartment.

He stumbled around in the kitchen, found a half full carton of orange juice and drained the contents into his mouth. He made his way to his bedroom in the dark and managed to set the alarm for 5:30 a.m. Mulder stared at the clock, making a mental calculation of how many hours of sleep he wasn't going to get.

Mulder lay back on the bed and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He dialed Scully's number one final time to see if she would pick up. He had tried her four times since the conversation with Cramer. It went to voice mail after a couple of rings.

"Scully, it's Mulder. Look… I don't mean to sound over-protective or anything, but I'm kinda worried that you haven't answered your phone or returned my call. Dris said you might just be in a dead spot, but if it's all the same to you, please just call me back as soon as you get this. Our flight leaves at seven tomorrow morning as is a straight shot into the Quad Cities, so with the time zone difference we should be in Dubuque by 11 a.m. I don't remember if I told you this earlier, but ummm … I love you."

He closed the phone and rested it on his chest. He kicked off his shoes and lifted his legs up on the bed. Mulder closed his eyes and his mind drifted to the image of sleeping next to her. He was asleep within seconds.

The next sound he heard was the alarm going off.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: No infringement intended … despite that I've only used one X file character in this chapter.

A/N Wow …. Thank you all for the great reviews! It really makes it easier to update when you have a little motivation. In the spirit of the ole time Westerns: Meanwhile back at the ranch…..

Chapter 18

**Bunker Hill Golf Course**

**4:43 pm**

The stillness of the surrounding space and the pressure on her legs were the first sensations that assaulted Scully as she opened her eyes. She was covered in dirt, grass and mud. She took a couple of deep breaths and made a mental assessment of her condition… checking for broken bones and bleeding before she moved around and crawled from beneath the rubble.

Scully looked at her surroundings and reached in her blazer pocket for her flashlight. They had fallen into what appeared to be a small cavern with tunnels branching off from it to the east and the north. _The lead mines, _she thought as she illuminated the sides of the cavern and the hole above to check for stability and then stepped around the pile of dirt to reach Nester.

He was laying face down on the ground, covered in dirt and debris. She felt his neck for a pulse and put her fingertips in front of his mouth to check for breathing. After a second, she craned her neck upward again and decided she needed to get him away from the hole before any more of it fell on top of them.

"Nester," she called gently in his ear as she shook his shoulders. He didn't move. She tried again, shaking a little more firmly this time. There was no response. Scully ran the flashlight beam the length of his body and starting clearing the dirt and grass from his torso. When she had most of it cleared away, she rolled him over and then attempted to drag him free of the opening.

After a couple of minutes of tugging, digging and pulling, Scully had gotten Nester free of the fault zone and into a relatively safe area in the one of the tunnels. She sat back on her haunches for a moment to catch her breath and wrapped her arm around her ribs and chest. The area on her ribs that was injured from the car accident was tender and aching slightly. _It's a good thing I wore the wrap to work today,_ she thought as she re-directed her focus on her unconscious partner.

"Nester," she called to him again, shaking his shoulders. She checked his pupils for reaction with her flashlight and shook his shoulders again. When there was still no response, she ran her knuckles up his sternum and put pressure on a spot in the middle of his chest. "Nester!" she yelled into his ear as she knuckled his chest. His reflex was immediate.

Scully watched his eyelids flutter and felt his pulse quicken slightly. _That's a good sign,_ she thought as she knuckled his chest again. "Nester! Can you hear me?"

"Owww…..yeah," he mumbled as his eyes finally fluttered opened and he looked straight up at her. "Geezus," he took a couple of breaths and waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. "Where are we?"

Scully ran the beam from her flashlight around the cavern, illuminating the walls for Nester to see. "Well, from the looks of it, I think we fell into one of the old mining shafts."

"The what?" Nester exclaimed breathlessly as he lifted his head up to make his own assessment of the cavern.

"The lead mines," Scully repeated and noticed the perplexed expression on his face. "The whole downtown area is covered with them. It was the main industry in the 1800's."

"How do you know that?" Nester questioned, his tone filled with annoyance as he rolled his head back to the ground.

"I read a book on the history of the area last night at the Inn," she replied. She could see the disbelief on his face. _Okay, yeah, it sounds stupid_. _I read that book yesterday and today we're trapped in a mine._

"Just last night you read that?" Nester retorted as he tried to sit up. He put pressure on his right arm and winced in pain.

"Yeah, just last night," she replied sarcastically. "Mulder and I were having a night cap in front of the fireplace."

Nester made a gagging reflex and then looked at her, shaking his head. "Ughhh, romantic couples make me sick. First Jeff and Amy... now you and Mulder." He pretended to shudder at the thought of it.

"Don't be a hater. Maybe if you displayed a romantic side, women would be more receptive to you," Scully said flatly.

"I have no problems with the ladies. They like me just the way I am," he retorted, and tried to push off the ground with his left arm. "Aggghhhh!" He screamed in pain.

"What? What's wrong?" Scully asked quickly.

"Aghh, my arm," he cried out. "I think it's broken."

Scully moved closer to examine it. She ran her fingers across the sleeve of his coat and nodded her head in agreement. "Yep, it's broken."

"Great. So much for my attempt to climb the wall to get out of here," Nester mumbled as he clutched the arm.

"I can set it, but it's going to hurt like hell," she said flatly, resting her hands on her knees.

"What's my alternative?" he gasped, cradling his arm against his chest.

"Well, I could fashion a sling out of your shirt, but you won't be able to move it much and …."

"It will hurt like hell?" he growled and looked up at her. "Go ahead and set it." He nodded his head at her.

She helped Nester removed his overcoat, blazer and dress shirt. As she did so, she ran through the steps of what she needed to do in her head. Once he was settled against the tunnel wall, she looked around for something to splint the arm with. When she saw nothing, she decided to use her chest wrap. She started to take her blazer off and unbutton her shirt.

Nester caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to use my chest wrap to splint your arm," Scully replied calmly. "Don't worry, I have a camisole on under the wrap," she added when she noticed his bewildered expression.

"Okaay," he replied slowly. "You had me worried for a second."

Scully smirked and shook her head. _Mind is always in the gutter,_ she mused as she removed the wrap and buttoned her shirt. She stepped over to and squatted in front of him.

"Okay, grab your elbow with your right hand and brace yourself," she instructed him coolly. "I'm going to pull on your wrist and move the bones back into place." She hesitated a moment and ran her tongue across her lips. "Don't let go … its going to …"

"Hurt like hell, yeah, I got it," Nester said as he grabbed his left elbow and pushed himself against the wall harder.

Scully pursed her lips and grabbed hold of Nester's left wrist. She yanked firmly on the wrist and felt the bones slide back into place. Nester yelped in pain as she worked, and she winced at the sound. It was over in a second.

"Okay, I think I got it," she remarked calmly. Still holding on to his wrist, she looked up at him. "Can you move your fingers?"

"Yeah," Nester moaned and wiggled his fingers to show her.

"Good," she replied and went to work to splint the arm with her chest wrap. She worked quickly to try to minimize the pain for him. Nester groaned in pain and bit his lip in an attempt to stifle any unmanly cries.

Nester watched Scully fashion a sling out of his dress shirt and secure it around his neck. "You're a regular MacGyver," he remarked as she eased his arm into it.

"One of my many talents," she stated with a slight laugh. "Does it hurt?"

Nester stared down at his arm and made a wise-crack about her question. "Does a duck have a bill? Of course it hurts."

Scully walked over to where she had laid her blazer down and fished a packet of Tylenol out of the pocket. "Here," she said as she handed him the packet. "Sorry, I don't have any water."

"Water is for wimps," he replied smartly. He ripped open the packet and dumped to two white pills into his hand. He hesitated a minute before popping them into his mouth. "You do know CPR in case I choke?"

"CPR … yeah … I might be a little rusty since most of my patients are already dead," she smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "You could always just chew them."

"Ughh, that's disgusting….I'll just take my chances," Nester replied, making a face. He tossed the pills into his mouth and then swallowed them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lead Mine under Bunker Hill Golf Course**

**6:00 pm **

After yelling for help fruitlessly for over an hour and a failed attempt to climb out of the hole, Nester and Scully had resigned themselves to being trapped in the mine until daybreak. Scully was sitting on the floor, resting her arms on her knees, staring into oblivion. Nester had been staring at the hole that led to the golf course for several minutes. He finally stood, walking to the edge of the cave-in and inspected it with his flashlight. He looked at it from three angles and then swept the light back towards Scully.

"I think I can get a hand and foothold here and crawl up," Nester said as he swung the light back at the wall.

Scully rolled her eyes and leaned back against the wall. "You can't do that with one arm," she replied flatly. She had already made an attempt to scale the wall and just ended up on the cavern floor on her butt.

"Just because you couldn't do it, doesn't mean that I can't," he replied, a little too sarcastically for Scully's tastes.

_Okay Mr. Arrogant, go ahead and try if you must,_ she thought as she looked at him. She wanted to see him fall on his ass, but knew that the aftermath would be worse than his boasts. "How … Nester, how are you going to brace yourself if you can't put any pressure on your left arm?"

"My arm doesn't hurt right now," he replied in an "I told you so" tone. "I'll be fine."

"Your arm doesn't hurt right now because you just took two extra strength Tylenols!" she sighed exasperated. "That doesn't mean it isn't going to hurt when you brace all 185 pounds of your body weight on it!" _Idiot! Why are men so stupid sometimes? _She stared at him and rolled her eyes again. She stood up from the wall and walked away from him down the tunnel. _Geezus, I can't believe I'm stuck down here with him! _

Nester watched her walked away and looked back up at the hole. _What does she know?_ he thought as he eyed the hand holds again. _I'll have the last laugh when I'm the one to get us out of here. _He stuck the flash light in his mouth and slipped his arm out of the sling.

Nester put his foot into a small crevice and reached up for the first handhold. When he was sure his hold was firm, he pushed off the foothold and climbed up the wall, bracing himself as he went with his left elbow, upper arm and shoulder, and then his right hand. He continued to climb upward until he was at the spot where he needed to brace himself against the wall in order to push through the break in the ceiling. He hesitated for a second, feeling pain throbbing in his left side. _Frick, my arm is killing me, guess Scully was right,_ he thought as he took a deep breath. _Can't think about that now_, _I'll apologize when we get out of here. _

Nester bit down on the flashlight and put his weight on his shoulder and elbow as he pushed himself upward through the hole to the shelf between the cavern and the golf course floor. He cried out in agony as the pain from his injury swept through his body. For a moment he thought he was going to lose his grip and felt his body slip from its hold. At the last second he flung his leg and arm through the crevice and onto the safety of the shelf.

Nester dropped the flashlight in the dirt and lay on the shelf panting, trying to control the pain that emanated from his left arm. The arm was numb, his fingers were tingling and he felt a burning sensation at his shoulder. _That was dumb,_ he thought as he closed his eyes and moaned from the searing pain. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and padded his right hand around in the dirt searching for the flashlight. Once he found it he began to survey his surroundings. As he directed his focus away from his body, he realized Scully was yelling at him.

"Nester! God dammit, answer me!"

"Aghh, I'm okay … I guess," He stammered, having difficulty speaking. He realized that he was trembling. "I can't feel my arm."

"Can you move your fingers?" Scully yelled up at him, silently cursing his earlier arrogance.

"A little," he answered breathlessly. "They're tingling, and I feel a burning sensation in my shoulder."

"Okay," she replied as she scanned the ground with the flashlight looking for his shirt. "Do you have the sling?"

"Yeah," Nester replied as he lifted his head up slightly.

"Okay …. try to sit up and put your arm back in the sling. Keep the wrist elevated," she called. _Dammit!_ she cursed. There was silence between the two of them for several minutes.

"Scully," Nester called out after a few minutes had elapsed.

"Yeah?"

"We aren't getting out of here by ourselves," he said, his tone dejected. He illuminated the space between the shelf and the golf course again. Scully could see the light beam as she peered up from the cavern.

"Don't give up Nester … you've already proven me wrong by making it up there," Scully replied, trying to be positive.

"No … it's not that …" he paused for a moment. "There is nothing up here… I mean, from this shelf to where we fell in... It's all gone. It's all hollowed out."

Scully furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you mean it's all hollowed out?"

Nester flashed the light up to the hole again. "The hole is about 15 feet wide…from where we were standing when it collapsed to the green … It's all caved in. I'm staring at the sky and sitting on the dirt."

Scully ran her tongue over her lips and felt tears in her eyes for the first time since they gotten into this predicament. She had been holding her breath that Nester would have been able to crawl out somehow. She attempted to steady herself before trying to talk to Nester again. She didn't want to appear weak to him … since he was less than the sensitive type. When she was sure she could talk without her voice cracking, she called back up to him.

"Are you ah…. are you going to stay up there or what?" She looked down as she felt her hands trembling.

"No, I'm coming down," he replied as he shuffled back toward the hole. He hung his legs over the edge and looked down at her. "Stand back, I'm going to jump." He slid his arm out of the sling again and then half climbed, half jumped back into the cavern. He landed on his knee and rolled over on his side, crying out in pain again.

Scully went to him immediately and shone the flashlight in his face. He waved her away. "I'm all right," he panted. "Just let me lie here and remember why I thought it was so important to do that." He cracked a small smile at her to try to lighten the mood. He could see the concern on her face and tears brimming in her eyes. _What would Mulder and Driscoll do in times like these?_ He thought quickly, trying to figure out how to make her feel better. _Well, that's easily answered...neither Mulder nor Dris would have made an ass out of themselves trying to be the hero to begin with. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bunker Hill Golf Course**

**7:10 p.m. **

"Five Five Charlie to Central."

"Go ahead Five Five Charlie."

"Run a license plate check on Illinois tag, Nora, XRay, Zero, One, NX 01. Vehicle is parked in the main lot at Bunker Hill."

"Five Five Charlie, vehicle is registered to Archer Chrysler Jeep, Galena IL on a Black Jeep Grand Cherokee, 1999."

"10-4 Central. Log that as a suspicious vehicle. I'll check back later to see if it's still here."

"10-4 Five Five Charlie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lead Mine under Bunker Hill Golf Course**

**7:50 p.m. **

Scully jerked her head up and peered around at the darkness of the cavern. _When did I fall asleep?_ she wondered as she rubbed her shoulders. Her last memory was of she and Nester talking about the case, brainstorming theories and forming hypotheses. She felt a chill in the air and sat up, looking for her blazer. _Geezus, why did I leave my coat in the car? _she thought as she pulled on the blazer. She wiggled her toes in her boots, encouraging blood flow, thankful that for once she had decided to go with warm and practical sweater, blazer and boots look as opposed to the "cutesy, get Mulder's attention" blouse, blazer and high heeled dress shoes look that was her normal attire. She turned her flashlight on and swept the area looking for Nester. She found him slumped against the wall, sound asleep.

The air temperature had dropped slightly, but it was still relatively warm. She decided to let Nester sleep while she explored a little, knowing that later neither of them would be getting any sleep. She started walking away from the golf course, in the direction she believed was east. She looked at her watch and decided that she would walk for no more than 10 minutes and then come back.

She had been following the mining shaft for ten minutes when she came to a fork in the shaft. The left side seemed to slant downward slightly and continue on into the darkness. The right fork remained level but was filled in about 20 feet into the shaft. Scully shrugged her shoulders and started to head back to the opening. She was halfway back when she ran into Nester.

"Geezus, there you are," he exclaimed when he saw her coming toward him. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Like I could go somewhere?" she retorted. "I was just trying to see if we could get out through the tunnels." She pointed behind her shoulder with her thumb.

Nester shone his light over her shoulder, "And?"

"Maybe … it forks off. One side is a dead end, the other slopes down and away…I didn't go any farther," she sighed.

"Let's go look together," he replied optimistically, and walked past her. She followed behind reluctantly. "Turn your light off to conserve the battery," he barked over his shoulder.

They made their way back to the fork, and headed down the left branch. The shaft sloped gently at first, and then became steeper. Scully walked with her hand along the wall for support. Nester stopped abruptly and swept his light from the left to the right in front of him.

"Watch yourself. It's a drop-off," he muttered as he peered over the edge. Scully stepped next to him and looked too, turning her flashlight back on. It was at least a 20 foot drop to the ground. The cavern below was dark, but appeared to branch out into three different tunnels.

Nester shook his head and looked over at Scully. "I don't know about you, but I've had enough rock climbing for one day."

"Agreed," she answered flatly. They turned to make their way back to the cave in.

As they were walking back, Scully's stomach started to growl. At first she could feel it, but it wasn't audible. Within a minute or two, it was loud enough for Nester to hear.

"Was that your stomach?" he asked looking back at her.

"Yeah," Scully replied sheepishly.

Nester laughed as it growled again. "Guess you should have the Big Mac instead of the yogurt parfait."

'Don't be an "I told you so" ... it could very well be your stomach that's growling," Scully retorted as she started to realize how hungry she really was. The last full meal she had had was at breakfast, when Driscoll's Uncle had whipped together a veggie omelet for her. She thought about the meal, the fluffy three egg omelet, crisp veggies, and a croissant roll with strawberry jam, fresh squeezed orange juice and hot caramel truffle coffee. She could taste the flavors as she thought about them and felt her mouth began to water.

"Dana!"

The tone of Nester's voice and his use of her first name surprised her. She felt like she had just been scolded by her older brother Bill. She looked up at him with a curious expression. "What?"

"Don't be zoning out on me! I asked if you wanted a Power Bar," Nester repeated. "I have a couple in my coat pocket."

She nodded and followed him back to the opening. He dug around in the pocket of his overcoat and pulled out his cell phone and two power bars.

"You have your cell phone with you?" She asked with excitement in her voice.

"Don't get all excited. No signal," he replied flatly. "I tried it down here and when I was lying on the shelf."

"Great," she replied scrunching her lips to the side. The futility of their situation was becoming more real as the minutes past by.

"Here," Nester said as he handed her the energy bar. "It's peanut butter flavor."

She took the bar and looked at it for a moment. "Do you want to share it?" Scully offered.

"I'm not hungry right now. I have two more for later. You obviously need it more than I do," Nester replied.

Scully was immediately defensive. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Nester tilted his head and stared at her. "Are you serious? Let me count off the reasons … 1. Your stomach is growling. 2. Your concentration is off and 3. You're getting _bitchy_ … all signs of food deprivation. So don't argue and just eat it." He walked over to the wall and slid down into a seating position.

Scully stared at him, feeling the urge to argue, but finally just gave in. _I hardly think I'm getting bitchy. _She tore open the wrapper and took a bite of the bar. The consistency was thick and very chewy and tasted mildly like over-processed peanut butter. It reminded her of chewing on a thick piece of beef jerky, and just the thought of what she had in her mouth made her feel like gagging. She started to cough uncontrollably.

"Ughh, this thing is disgusting," Scully coughed as she made several attempts to swallow what was in her mouth.

Nester looked over at her in surprise. "What? Are you serious? Peanut Butter is my favorite flavor."

"Whatever," she replied as she stared at the bar in the darkness. The thought of taking another bite of it was making her stomach turn. "You actually eat these things?"

"I love them."

"Ugh," she moaned as she sniffed the bar. She rolled her eyes. "I don't know if I can eat it."

"Well, I don't think you have much choice. I don't see anything else available," Nester replied smartly. "You haven't eaten anything all day. That bar is good for you. It's chock full of vitamins to sustain you. Stop being so picky! Buck up!"

"I ate breakfast," Scully retorted.

"Yeah, when was that …" He looked at his watch. "Twelve hours ago?"

Scully scowled and forced herself to eat the rest of the bar. She ate it slowly and was thankful that he couldn't see her face as she choked it down. He was right about her need to eat it … although she would never admit it. _No reason to give him any more ammo to gloat over. _She glanced at her watch and noted the time, 8:32. _Shit, we've only been down here four hours? It's going to be a long night. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lead Mine under Bunker Hill Golf Course**

**11:30 p.m**.

"Scully, wake up," Nester called softly as he shook her gently. She was lying on her side on the cavern floor covered in his suit coat.

She swatted his hand away and moaned slightly. Nester smirked at her response and tried again. "Scully, come on, wake up."

"Noo…. Just five more minutes," she mumbled incoherently. "pleasse, Bill?"

_Bill? _Nester thought, _who the frick is Bill? Is he going to keep her warm when she's frozen solid? _Nester shook his head and decided he needed to be a little more forceful this time. Her face and hands were cold to the touch. She needed to get up and start moving around.

"Scully!" he called sternly. He pulled the coat away and shook her shoulder more forcefully. He watched her eyelids flutter open and he pulled her upper arm toward him until she was in a sitting position.

'What?" She whined, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Come on, get up. It's too cold for you to be sitting still. You keep falling asleep," Nester said. He wasn't sure if he was even registering with her because she seemed too out of it. Nester pulled Scully into the cradle of his right knee and held her in an upright position with his right arm. He reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a packet of Power Gel. It was a liquid version of the Power Bar, full of carbohydrates, electrolytes and caffeine. He held the packet in his left hand and ripped the seal off with his teeth.

Scully was slumped against his leg, her head rolled back on his thigh, mouth gaped open. Nester gently pulled her jaw down to open her mouth farther and squirted the strawberry flavored liquid into it.

"Scully, swallow that," he said to her as he gently pushed her mouth closed.

"Strawberry ice cream," she whispered after she swallowed.

Nester rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right. Why am I stuck down here with her? I'm not good at this sensitive shit_",_ he muttered under his breath. "Come on, get up." He pushed her forward and stood up behind her. He pulled her up and wrapped his arm around her torso.

"Come on Dana. You need to walk," he repeated sternly.

"I can't, Nester. I'm tired," she cried as she stumbled forward.

"You can and you will… That's an order Agent!" Nester yelled, finally grabbing her attention.

She gasped for breath and rocked her head to the side. "You can't give me orders," she remarked trying to get her bearings.

"I can if it means the difference between you being bitchy or freezing to death," he replied flatly. "Come on, let's walk…..you'll thank me for this later."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lead Mine under Bunker Hill Golf Course**

**12:05 a.m.**

"Do you still have that other Power Bar?"

"I thought you said they were gross."

Scully pursed her lips. "Yeah, well, when you're starving you can't be choosy," she arched her eyebrows at him. She could barely see him in the darkness, but it gave her some silent satisfaction to react to his comments.

"Its banana flavored," Nester said as he handed it to her.

"It that a bad thing?"

"No, it's my other favorite flavor," he replied. "It's actually better than the peanut butter."

"Really?" She tapped the bar on the palm of her hand before opening it. "Want to share it?" She tore the wrapper open and offered part of it to him.

"Do you have any more Tylenol?" Nester asked her as he took a bite of the bar.

"Yeah," she slipped her hand in her blazer pocket and pulled out another packet. "Shit," she mumbled and began to pat her other blazer pockets.

"What's wrong?" Nester asked, mildly concerned.

"Where is my ID?" she asked no one in particular.

"Like I know? Where did you have it last?" Nester said savoring his Power Bar.

"I thought I had it in my ..." she mumbled as she padded her blazer placket. "Oh, wait, it's in my coat pocket."

"At the office?"

"No it's in the rental," she replied with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Your coat is the in rental?" Nester asked her.

"Yes," Scully replied. _Didn't I just say that?_ she thought. Now that she had some carbs in her, she was feeling a bit more punchy.

"Did you lock the doors when you got out of the car?" Nester asked her.

"No, didn't you? You had the remote," Scully scoffed. "Why?"

"If I was a police officer in this city … and drove into the golf course parking lot tonight …. I'd find it odd that a truck was parked in the lot in the middle of winter," Nester replied flicking on the flashlight. "Maybe a curious officer will find your coat and ID and call Poppa D." He pointed the light in her general direction and caught her rolling her eyes.

"Doubtful," she remarked and shrugged her shoulders. "You're talking about a police department that didn't put the city's name on the crime report for an unidentified dead body _or_ take any pictures of the crime scene!" She threw her hands up in frustration, raising her voice slightly. "What makes you think they would find our rental car parked in a golf course parking lot in the middle of winter suspicious?"

Nester was silent for a moment, and then walked away from her. He wasn't in the mood to argue…he had a headache, his arm was throbbing and he was dying for a glass of water. He leaned against the wall and tilted his head to the side, deep in thought.

"How many clips do you have with you?" he asked.

"One."

"The one in your gun?"

"Yes …. Planning on some target practice?" she asked with a sarcastic tone.

"I was just thinking … I have two clips. With your one... that's 36 bullets,' Nester remarked as Scully looked at him perplexed. "We could start shooting out the hole, like once every fifteen minutes or so. Eventually someone would have to hear it and call the police. Then, in theory, they would find us when they investigate."

Scully pondered it for a moment and then began to laugh hysterically at how stupid it sounded. "Oh my god, I think the Power Bar has gone to your head," she choked out trying to catch her breath.

"What? It's a reasonable idea," Nester replied defensively.

Scully starting laughing again and took a breath to steady her voice. "In theory maybe," she paused and sighed. "Nester … in the same way that the cops won't find it slightly suspicious that our car is parked at a golf course in the _middle of winter _… shooting all of our bullets out of the hole is not going to entice the police to come looking for us. Oh, okay … let's say someone does report shots fired in the neighborhood. What cop is going to get out of his car in the middle of the night and traipse around a golf course when it is fricken freezing out? At best all they're going to do is drive down the street and swing their spot light around … which does us absolutely no good because the line of sight from the green to the street is obstructed by the trees. Which is why, as you stated earlier, the killer dumped the body here!"

Nester considered her argument for a moment and started laughing himself. After he and Scully shared a laughing attack, he sighed and took several ragged breaths. "I'm really glad you talked me out of that," he gasped. "You know how much paperwork that would be trying to explain why I had to discharge my weapon?"

Scully stared at him and started laughing again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bunker Hill Golf Course parking lot**

**1:17 am**

"Five Five Adam to Central."

"Go ahead Five Five Adam."

"Run a license plate check on Illinois tag, Nora, XRay, Zero, One. Vehicle is parked at Bunker Hill."

"Five Five Adam, that vehicle was logged by Five Five Charlie on Third Watch, registered to Archer Chrysler Jeep Galena IL on a Black 1999 Jeep Grand Cherokee."

"Ten four. Make a note in the log to contact the dealer in the morning and find out what it's doing over here. It's 28 degrees out … not like anyone is out on the course tonight."

"Ten four Five Five Adam."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lead Mine under Bunker Hill Golf Course **

**2:01 am**

Nester jogged in place, shaking his arm to keep the blood circulating in an effort to get his body temperature back to normal. He and Scully had been alternating between jogging and walking the past couple of hours to stay warm and fend off any frostbite. The temperature in the tunnels had dropped considerably in the last couple of hours, although he was sure that it was significantly warmer than the surface temperature.

He watched Scully wander mindlessly up the north tunnel. He was worried about her. The early stages of hypothermia were starting to show. She was lethargic, stumbled as she walked, and shivered uncontrollably at times. Nester had given her his suit jacket to wear over her own blazer and sweater, but it wasn't much protection from the cold. Her lack of nourishment probably wasn't helping much either…. the little food that she had eaten throughout the day wasn't fueling her body. The Power Bars had helped, but her metabolism had slowed and he feared that her systems were starting to shut down to conserve heat.

He looked down at his watch as she made her way back toward him. It was just after two a.m. He sighed and started to move down the east tunnel.

"Nester, can I ask you something," Scully called to him.

"Yeah?" Nester replied, his voice a little ragged. He turned back toward her voice and jogged in place while waiting for the question.

"Why do guys … say stupid things during sex?" Scully asked bluntly.

The question hit him from left field and caught him completely off guard. They had talked about a variety of topics throughout the night, but sex wasn't one of them. In fact, Scully never talked about _'that'_ type of stuff with him, and the question was making him a little uneasy. "Define stupid things," he replied as he jogged back to where she was standing. .

"Like …." she paused for a moment trying to think of one besides the one Cramer had used on her. "Who's your Daddy"?

Nester chuckled as he slowed his breathing. "Oh, those stupid things … well, some women think that's a turn on."

"What woman would find that a turn on?" Scully retorted.

"Some do," he replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Like who? Tramps?" she growled under her breath.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that …. I guess I would describe them as uninhibited."

"Do you say those things?"

Nester hesitated a minute. "Are we talking about me specifically or men in general?" He flicked the flashlight on her trying to figure out her motive.

Scully just rolled her eyes. "I'm just trying to figure out why anyone would think that would be a turn on."

Nester took a deep breath. "It's more like… guys think that women find it a turn on," Nester explained, hoping he was making some sense.

"Why do guys think that?"

_Where is she going with this? _he wondered as he formulated his answer. "Because they watch porn and women on porn dig that kind of thing…so they think that real women get into that as well," Nester replied.

Scully didn't reply and the silence between the two was deafening. Nester shifted his weight on his feet nervously and leaned back against the tunnel wall, still trying to figure out why she'd brought it up.

"Do you say that stuff to your women?" she repeated.

"That's kinda personal," he replied, still trying to dodge the question.

"Just answer the question," she replied flatly.

"Sometimes," he replied slowly. "like I said, some women like it."

'Well how do you know if they like it?" Scully asked, still trying to understand.

"Sometimes they'll give me a sign by saying things to me or I just test the waters…if I don't get slapped, then I figure it's okay," he replied and then asked his own question. "Why are you bringing this up? Mulder say something you didn't like?"

"We aren't talking about Mulder," Scully snapped. "I just wanted to know, that's all."

"No… you didn't _just want to know_ … you had your reasons," Nester replied shaking his head. _You aren't getting off the hook that easy,_ he thought. "If it's not Mulder, then I'm guessing it had to do with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," she replied and walked away from him. "Just drop it … forget I asked."

Nester followed her down the tunnel. "Ughhh uhh, you aren't getting off that easy. Ok, he's not your boyfriend anymore because you dumped him on the phone in the john at Stillman's. I get that," Nester called after her. "What I'd like to know is why? What happened? One minute you're flaunting your relationship around the office and then suddenly it's over? It doesn't make sense."

"I don't want to talk about it," Scully said over her shoulder, and continued to walk down the mining shaft.

Nester took two steps and caught her by the elbow. He backed her up against the wall and put the full court press on her. "I don't believe that. You say you don't want to talk about it … but I think you do. You throw just enough line out there to get us interested, but then you get cold feet and retreat."

Scully tried to walk away from him, but he caught her by the arm again. "Why are you afraid to talk about it with me? Because you know I'm just going to give you an unbiased straight answer and not tippytoe around the issue?" He pointed the flashlight at her face and her expression said it all. "I hit the nail on the head, didn't I?" he smiled smugly at her.

Scully pulled her arm away from him. She tried to walk away again but he blocked her with his body. He kept the flashlight on her face and stared her down, forcing her to face the demons rumbling inside her. _She needs to talk this out once and for all, otherwise she's going to have a major melt down… I can deal with her angry, but crying? Not,_ Nester thought as he forced her to look him in the eye. She held his stare for a moment and then looked away into the darkness.

"What do you want to know?" she muttered softly.

"What happened?" Nester asked as he backed off her.

"He fucked me," she replied flatly.

_Right … I find that hard to believe, _Nester pondered her response for a second. _Cramer doesn't seem to be the violent type, and you could kick my ass if you had some food in ya. _"What do you mean by that exactly? Did it just not go the way you wanted or did something else happen?"

Scully paused before answering and then took a deep breath. "It just didn't go the way I wanted it."

"Okay … now we're getting somewhere…So, start over, from the beginning. From after you got your orders from Kirsch?"

"Rick gave me a ride home from work and stayed at my apartment to 'have lunch' with me … at least his version of lunch," she chuckled at how stupid she sounded. Nester said nothing. He just stood there and listened to her story.

"I was in the bedroom packing and he … came in … and we started kissing. I wasn't really in the mood for _'it'_ because I didn't have a lot of time. He was persistent. I tried to get into it. It didn't work. Before I knew it, he was on top of me ….." she choked out a sob and took a breath to steady her voice. "It was over before it started. Then he made one of those stupid comments and I asked him to leave."

Nester crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Was that the first time you had sex with him?"

"That's kinda personal isn't it?" Scully replied, not wanting to answer.

Nester chuckled. "Just answer the question."

"Yes."

"Well, that explains a lot," Nester replied nodding his head. "You _do_ understand that when men don't get '_it_' often … they can't last very long. It doesn't matter how many times they jerk off at home … getting the real thing is just different. Hot, tight, wet … you just lose control very quickly," Nester replied calmly. He looked at her and noticed her body posture was still rigid. The silence between them was a little uncomfortable, and he felt like he needed to say something else.

"It makes perfect sense why "it" didn't go the way you wanted, especially for your first time with him," Nester continued. "We all want the movie sex that's perfectly choreographed where everyone is satisfied … but… ummm… it doesn't work that way. I'm sure he was embarrassed about it... shit, I'm embarrassed for him just hearing it." Nester sighed and suddenly remembered Dris and Mulder's "mission". _Frick! They are going to kick the crap out of the guy for nothing now,_ he thought as he reached in his pocket for his cell phone. He smirked when he remembered that he couldn't do a damn thing about it anyway. _Oh..yeah, no signal,_ he thought as he started laughing.

Scully was quiet for a minute. "Yeah, well it doesn't excuse it," Scully said, still looking down at the ground.

"The comment that he made or lack of performance?" He looked over at her and caught her eye and acknowledgement in the light beam. "What did he say, anyway?"

She hesitated and then looked up at the top of the cavern. "Something about how he would tell our sons how great I was in the sack," she replied, avoiding eye contact with Nester.

"Ouch! Yeah, that was tasteless," Nester replied nodding.

"In more ways than one," Scully muttered under her breath feeling her body trembling again.

"What do you mean?"

She bit her lip and hesitated again. "I can't have children," she blurted out and then took another breath to steady herself.

"Hmmm, did Cramer know that?" Nester quizzed her. He watched her shake her head. "Well, I'm sure if he had, he wouldn't have said it. Like I said, guys like Cramer watch a lot of porn, and they think that's what women want to hear. He probably thought he was being romantic in an odd way, or maybe he was trying to compensate for his inadequacies. I'm sure it wasn't one of his more stellar moments either."

Scully said nothing in reply. Nester could see her trembling and saw the tears sliding down her face. He felt like he needed to do something. "So … that's why you don't want to talk to the guy anymore?" He watched her nod again but could tell that something else was bothering her.

"Okaay," he replied slowly trying to figure out what was wrong. "That is hardly a reason to hate the guy." He watched her expression and flashed the light toward her face. Her expression told the real story of why she was upset. "Its not him that you're mad at, is it?"

Scully shook her head. "I did nothing to stop it," she whispered barely audible.

"I don't think you had a lot of opportunity to," he offered.

"I just gave in and let him …" She ran her tongue over her lip and tried to steady her voice.

_Ughh, it's that sensitive shit again! _Nester scowled and tried to think of something to say. "Look … you're over-thinking it," Nester stammered, trying to redirect the conversation. _I'm sure Mulder and Dris totally bought that victim song and dance from her, _he thought quickly.

"You didn't give in and he didn't take advantage of you … what you are feeling is **_REGRET_**! Don't tell me this is the first time you've screwed someone and regretted it later!" Nester fired back at her.

"You don't know!" she screamed back at him. "You weren't there."

"You just said that you tried to get into it. So are you saying now that he dragged you over to the bed, forced himself on you, that you lay there and did nothing?" Nester yelled back at her, baiting her anger. _God, I feel like I'm interrogating a prisoner, not one of my closest friends._ he thought. _She isn't going to win this argument with me. _

"NO!" she retorted. "When I couldn't get into it, I gave in."

"And at what point was that exactly?"

"What?"

"When did you decide you weren't into it? Before you started the naked pretzel act or after?" Nester inquired. Their voices were still raised and echoing in the tunnel.

"What does that have to do with it?"

Nester chuckled already knowing the answer. _Geezus, she's a horrible poker player! _"Because if it was before you crawled between the sheets ... then I would have to agree with your statement that you were fucked. But if it was after, then …."

"_THEN WHAT?"_ Scully retorted totally annoyed with him.

Nester paused a moment and lowered his tone to a normal conversational level. "Then I'm right and all you are feeling is regret!" he replied flatly, gloating on the inside. _Ha! So there! _

He watched Scully's reaction to his comment. Her face flushed and tears were brimming in her eyes again. He could see that she was totally pissed off because he didn't buy the victim story. She turned away from him quickly and retreated down the east tunnel. Nester watched her walk away and smiled smugly to himself. _Sorry if the truth hurts, _he thought triumphantly. He walked the other direction, heading back toward the fault zone and started to jog again.

Nester gave her the space she needed for a while, but finally went looking for her after an hour when she didn't come back to fault zone. He found her sitting near the cliff at the end of the east tunnel. As he approached, he heard a choking-gurgling sound coming from her body and could see her body shaking. Concern shot across his face and he quickened his pace toward her. He stepped behind her and realized she wasn't choking.

"Are you laughing?" he asked her, feeling relief and surprise all at the same time.

"Maybe," she replied looking up at him. She turned around on the ground and started to stand up. Nester watched her struggle for a second and put his hand out to help her.

"Anything you want to share?"

She stared at him for a second and shook her head. "Why do you have to be an ass?" she replied as she leaned against the wall.

"Cuz I'm good at it," he replied smugly. "You needed to get that out, don't deny it." He could tell she was still mad about something though. "So do you feel better?"

"No," she relied curtly.

"Now what?"

"I'm still mad that I gave into him. I had held him off about having sex for weeks," Scully said as she stuck her hands under her armpits.

"Don't waste your energy on that … give-ins are a fact of life. You've given in to me about eight times today," Nester grumbled as he started jumping around, trying to get the blood flowing again.

"I have not," Scully retorted staring at him.

"Yes, you have," he replied. "You gave in to me by letting me drive, at McDonalds, walking on the golf course when you nearly fell on the ice, down here when I gave you the Power Bar, running sprints, having this conversation with me …"

"Aghh, all right … enough," she waved her hand. "You've made your point." She pulled the blazer closer to her body and ran her hands across her upper arms. "I'm freezing," she mumbled as her teeth chattered.

Nester stopped jumping and looked over at her. The temperature was probably in the 30's in the shaft by this point. He could see his breath as he exhaled. Nester stepped over to her, wrapped his arm around her and ran his hand across her neck and down her back. "Don't think I'm trying to come on to you … I'm just trying to warm you up. Geezus, you're an icicle," he exclaimed as her cold body collided with his slightly warm one. "Come on, you need to start moving again." He turned her around and started walking with her up the shaft.

They made their way up the shaft and then turned and walked back. As Scully stopped shivering, Nester ran his hand over the back her neck again, checking her body temperature. She was starting to feel warmer. .

"Can I ask you a question?" Nester asked as he felt her relax.

"For my unbiased opinion?" Scully quipped.

"Yeah, something like that … why did you start dating Cramer in the first place?"

"Ummmm… I was …." Scully stammered.

"Jealous?" Nester finished the sentence for her.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, well, you had that completely wrong. He isn't interested in her like that," Nester replied trying to minimize Mulder's connection with "the fowl". "But why Bug Man? Why not Manders or Tyson ….. or even Pender? They are all good looking, normal guys. What made you think that 'Buggie' was the one?"

Scully laughed. "I don't know," she replied. "I guess he just asked at the right time."

"Hmmmm, interesting," Nester said looking at her quizzically. "Did he ever show you his bug collection?" he asked getting one more jab in.

Scully gave him a disgusted look. "Just drop it, okay? Enough with the smart ass act."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lead Mine under Bunker Hill Golf Course**

**4:35 am**

Scully rubbed her hands together and steepled her fingers in front of her face. "I'm not going to make it, Nester," she stated as her whole body trembled uncontrollably. She was certain her toes were frozen and thought she could feel her blood running cold in her veins.

"What? You're kidding, right?" Nester said looking at her in disbelief. "We've been down here 12 hours. The sun will rise in less than three … and you're admitting defeat? The worst is over, baby."

"Nester, just because the sun is going to rise doesn't mean we're going to be rescued."

"Yes it does … There's a lot better chance than in the middle of the night," Nester replied as they walked around the cavern.

"How do you figure?" Scully mumbled.

"Because at some point this morning, Poppa D is going to arrive in the office and wonder where the frick we are. He will ask Agent Jasper, who hopefully will tell him when he last saw us and where we were going. Then they'll find us."

"You hope," Scully replied as she gasped for a breath.

"Well, if no one shows up by 8:02, I'm going to shoot out the hole," he replied, chuckling sadistically.

"I'll write up the report for you," Scully quipped. They walked a few more steps in silence until Scully's stomach growled.

"You hungry again?" Nester asked her.

"_Again?_ I never stopped being hungry," Scully answered.

Nester dug into his coat pocket and handed her a packet of Power Gel. "Here," he handed it to her.

"What's this?" she looked at him quizzically.

"Power Gel, it's the liquid form of a Power Bar," Nester replied matter-of-factly.

Scully stopped walking and looked at the packet in the flashlight beam. The packet contained a syrupy white liquid. "Do you know what this looks like?"

"Huh?"

"Nester!"

"What? I gave you some earlier when you were delusional … the strawberry stuff. You said it tasted like strawberry ice cream."

"I thought I had dreamt that," Scully said staring at the packet. "This looks like…semen."

"Whatever," Nester retorted. "Don't act like you've never swallowed it."

Scully started laughing and tried to gag.

"Don't worry," Nester replied sarcastically. "It's good for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lead Mine under Bunker Hill Golf Course**

**5:07 am**

Nester walked the length of the mine shaft for what seemed like the 1000th time that night. He had his arm around Scully, leading her through the motions, trying to keep her warm. It was his duty as her friend to do this. He felt obligated to do this because if he let anything happen to her … Mulder would kill him. _Of course dying at Mulder's hand would probably beat freezing to death any day, _he mused as he pulled his arm from Scully's shoulders and shoved his hand in his pocket. He ran his fingers across the hem of the pocket and felt a hard square object stuck within the folds. He fingered it gingerly and then carefully pulled it from the hiding place.

"What the …." he muttered as he pulled the object from him pocket. He looked down at his palm and stopped walking. "Fuck me."

Scully stopped walking a couple of steps in front of him and turned around to face him. She turned the flashlight and saw the bewildered expression on his face.

"What?" she asked.

He opened his palm. "I have lighter…it was stuck in the liner of my coat."

Scully looked at him as tears brimmed in her eyes. It was better than winning the lottery … a lighter was the key to warmth, and right now, that was all she really cared about. She knew inside that she should have been mad at him. Maybe she would have been mad at him if he would have produced it at 8 or 9 o'clock last night, but right this second it was the difference between life and dying a slow, horribly cold death.

Scully grabbed his hand and starting pulling him toward the fault zone at the cave-in. "Let's find something to burn," she whispered breathlessly.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files, I borrowed the characters for my story. I'm not making any money from this. If you want to sue me, you'll have to get in line behind the student loan people.

A/N. I borrowed some characters from my favorite cop show to write the next two chapters. For those who are not familiar ... They are from Third Watch. There are some differences though...That show took place in New York ... and here Mulder and Scully are in Iowa. Bosco and Faith worked the third watch, which is Chicago police slang for second shift. (don't ask me why - my roommate is a cop and at his department second shift is second shift). Anyway ... in my story Bosco and Faith work 1st shift ... which in their show would have been called second watch)

**Dulles International Airport**

**6:50 a.m. eastern time **

Driscoll looked at his watch for the tenth time in three minutes and craned his neck down the concourse. Mulder was not at the gate, and he was concerned that he was going to miss the flight. Driscoll's cell phone rang and he looked down at the caller ID, hoping it was Mulder.

"Driscoll," he answered, recognizing the Galena phone number of the Spinster Sister's Inn.

"It's Kelly," the female voice replied.

"What did you find out?" he asked flatly. He had sent his cousin on a covert mission to check on Scully. _Just peek in on her to make sure she's okay_, he thought as he remembered their conversation a short five minutes ago.

"She's not in her room. The bed hasn't been slept in," she replied.

"What!" he exclaimed feeling his heart sink to his stomach. "Are you sure you checked the right room?"

"Are you serious? Of course I checked the right room," Kelly replied, completely annoyed by him. "Just because you woke me up outta sound sleep in the middle of the night doesn't mean I wasn't awake when I went up there."

"Okay, sorry ….. thanks," Dris mumbled as he ended the call _CRAP! _So much for calming Mulder's concerns about his partner …. He scrolled through the directory and dialed his dad's house. Poppa D answered on the third ring.

"Hello," grumbled the groggy Assistant Director as he rolled over and squinted at the alarm clock. It was 5:52 a.m. _Geezus, can't a guy have a decent night's sleep? _he thought to himself. "This better be good, Mister. I just tamed a two year old's nightmare," he mumbled.

"Dad, It's me," Dris replied as the gate agent made the first boarding call. "We've got problems."

"What?" his father answered. He could tell by his son's tone that he was serious.

"Neither Nester nor Scully have answered their phone all night," Dris started. "I just had Kelly check Scully's room at the Inn. She isn't there, and her bed hasn't been slept in."

The Assistant Director was wide awake immediately. "They left the office yesterday afternoon working a lead on their case." He was quiet for a moment as he recalled the activity when they were leaving. "I'll get Agent Jasper up and determine where they were headed."

"Okay," Dris replied cautiously. If anyone would be able to find his partner, his father would … but knowing he would be stuck in the air and out of communication for three hours was making him uneasy. "They're calling the flight…."

"I'll have someone meet you at the airport in Moline," his father replied curtly and ended the call.

Dris closed the phone and turned around to head down the gateway. The gate agent was making the final boarding call and Mulder was still nowhere in sight. As Dris was settling in his seat, he heard some commotion in the front of the plane and turned to see Mulder burst through the door just as the flight attendant was about to pull it closed. Dris looked up at his friend and shook his head. Mulder appeared a little disheveled, to say the least…eyes red, bed head, the five o'clock shadow still creeping across his face. Dris eyeballed Mulder as he plopped into his seat and quickly clipped his belt.

"Tell me you brushed your teeth at least," Driscoll said to him as he marveled at his partner's appearance.

"Yeah," Mulder gasped out. "That's about all I did… I thought I hit the snooze, but…" Mulder shook his head and tsked his tongue. "… I shut off the alarm instead."

"I'm surprised they let you on the flight," Dris said as the flight attendant passed.

"I had to pull a Nester … _F…B….I_," Mulder replied, mocking Nester's 'I'm a cop hear me roar' attitude.

Dris smirked and shook his head. "I just talked to Dad," he ventured, trying to sound casual about the conversation. "He's going to buzz Nester's hotel to check on him." He looked over at Mulder and shrugged his shoulders. "He didn't answer his phone when I called him this morning."

Mulder stared at him in disbelief. "You called Nester this morning? Isn't it a two hour time zone difference? What is it… four o'clock there?"

"It's an hour," Dris replied dryly.

"And you woke your Dad up, too? Yikes."

"Dad was up saving my daughter from her nightmare," Dris replied defensively. _Why am I defensive about this? He was freaking out that he couldn't reach Scully last night._ "You hung over?" He watched Mulder roll his eyes. "Maybe I should ask the pilot to drop the air pressure in the cabin so you can go back to sleep."

"Funny," Mulder replied as he closed his eyes.

Driscoll looked over at Mulder and ran his tongue across the inside of his cheek. _I'll just leave it at that. No need for him to get all worked up over Scully right now. It's not like he can do anything about it in-flight anyway, _he thought to himself as he opened his book and started reading.

* * *

**Bunker Hill Golf Course**

**6:57 a.m. Central Time**

"Five, Five David to Central."

"Five Five David go ahead."

"Have you called the dealership to find out why this truck is parked at Bunker Hill?" Officer Maurice Boscorelli asked the dispatcher. Boscorelli was a tough, street smart, wise cracking officer of Italian descent. He was a short man, but what he lacked in height, he made up for in attitude.

"Negative Five Five David. Stand by, making the call now."

"Bosco!" his female partner yelled at him and waved him over to the Black Jeep. "The doors are unlocked," she said as he approached.

"The doors have been unlocked all night and those jag-offs from third and first watch couldn't get out of their ovens to check it out?" Bosco shook his head. "That's fricken ridiculous! What if someone needed police assistance?"

"Stop your bitchin'. You used to be one of those jag-offs," his partner Faith Yokas replied smartly. She was tall, blonde and tough. She had been partnered with Boscorelli since they graduated from the academy and had learned the hard way how to put up with him. The other officers on the force considered Yokas Boscorelli's "handler". Yokas followed the rules and stayed within the lines of conventional thinking. Boscorelli was a hot head and tested the line with authority.

"I have never been afraid to get out of the car in any temperature," Bosco retorted.

Yokas opened the door and found the black pea coat laying on the backseat. She picked it up and rifled through the pockets. "I got something …a wallet," she said as she pulled the flat black wallet out of the pocket.

Officer Boscorelli snatched the wallet out of her hand and flipped it open. "It's a FBI ID badge," he said as he scanned the information. "She's cute. Special Agent Dana Scully. Is there anything else in the coat?" he asked looking up at his partner.

"Keys and a cell phone, thirteen missed calls," she muttered staring at the display. "Last one was 3 minutes ago."

"Call the number back," he looked at her and winked. Yokas shrugged her shoulders and pressed the send button on the phone. The line rang four times and went to voice mail.

"Hi, you've reached Special Agent Fox Mulder, leave your message at the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Yokas closed the phone before leaving the message. "It's another agent … Fox Mulder or something…probably her partner." She scanned the area in the sightline of the parking lot, biting her lip.

"Bosco, that Jane Doe that was found after Christmas … didn't they find her out here?" Yokas asked her partner as she shut the truck door.

"Yeah …. They found the body on one of greens, why?" Bosco responded with an annoyed tone in his voice. _Two other shifts see this truck parked out here and nobody bothers to search it? _He started walking back to their squad.

"I think that file was turned over to the FBI along with the others from the kidnapping case," Yokas replied, following him.

"And you are telling me this for what reason?" Bosco asked flippantly as he looked back at her over his shoulder.

Yokas scowled at her partner for a moment. _He can be such an ass at times, _she thought. "Well, maybe this Agent Dana Scully came out here to look at the crime scene and something happened to her."

Bosco stared out at the golf course in silence for a moment. When he was about to reply to her, central dispatch called him.

"Five Five David"

"Go ahead, Central."

"Five Five David, Archer Chrysler Jeep advises the vehicle was rented to Agent Fox Mulder of the FBI."

"Bosco," Faith whispered. 'That's the same name on the voice message."

Bosco looked at his partner for a second before responding to dispatch. "Ten four Central. I found an FBI ID in the vehicle for an Agent Dana Scully. Could you call the Dubuque Field Office and ask if they know the whereabouts of either Agent?"

"Ten four, Five Five David. Stand by".

"Central, can you also advise the crime scene location of the Jane Doe homicide that was found during Christmas?"

"Five Five David, victim was discovered on the Thirteenth Green."

"Ten four Central, put us out of the car at Bunker Hill." He hesitated at the car door for a moment and then pointed across the roof of the car at his partner. "Get in the car."

"Why? You just put us out here," she replied, confused by his directions.

"Yeah," he replied in frustration. "I'm gonna drive down to the Thirteenth green."

"Bosco, you can't drive the car across the golf course," Yokas yelled back at him.

"I can drive my squad car anywhere I want … this is city property, I'm a city employee," he retorted. He stared at her for a moment, daring her to continue to argue. "You can walk if you want to … but it's freezing out here and it'll take you almost 15 minutes to get down there."

Yokas didn't move for a second, and then stepped to the car and opened the door. _Why do I always have to follow the rules while he breaks them? _she thought to herself as she settled in the seat. They were halfway to the back nine when the central dispatch called them with an answer.

"Five Five David."

Yokas keyed her shoulder mic and answered the call. "Five Five David. Go ahead."

"Five Five David, Dubuque Field office reports Agent Mulder is in transit to Dubuque from Washington DC on a.m. flight. There has been no contact with Agent Scully or her partner Agent Nester since yesterday afternoon."

Yokas and Boscorelli stared at each other for a moment. As Yokas acknowledged Central's transmissions, Boscorelli hit the gas and fishtailed on the snow. "Yokas," he yelled over the sound of the roaring engine. "I do not like the sound of that at all."

Boscorelli zipped down the slope of the fourteenth fairway to the tee box. He skidded the car to a stop in front of the tee box and both he and his partner bailed out of the vehicle quickly. He walked to the tee box and saw Scully's footprints immediately. He looked back at his partner.

"Faith, she was definitely out here … look at the footprints," he said as the winter air stung his lungs.

"Someone was with her … with big feet," Yokas said pointing to the ground. She walked across the tee box, following the prints, and stepped through the shrubbery that separated the tee box on 14 from the 13th green.

"BOSCO!" her piercing voice rang out.

He bolted through the shrubbery with his weapon drawn and stopped abruptly at her side.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed as he viewed the sink hole in front of him. He looked down at the footprints leading down the slope and disappearing at the edge of the hole. He grabbed the sleeve of Yokas' jacket and pulled her back as she started to venture toward the hole. "I bet she fell in when the ground collapsed."

Bosco cautiously walked around the edge of the cave in, trying to get a better view of the inside of the hole. He sniffed the air as he got closer, "I smell smoke," he muttered and pointed his flashlight into the hole.

* * *

**Lead Mine under Bunker Hill Golf Course. **

**7:04 a.m.**

Scully leaned into the cradle of Nester's embrace as they huddled in front of their makeshift camp fire. They had scrounged up a few pieces of wood from the tunnel bracing, some grass, and reluctantly agreed to burn their blazers in an attempt to keep the fire going. The cavern was silent except for the sound of the fire crackling against the logs and the couple's ragged breathing. They had been through hell, nearly freezing to death, and finally had some warmth from the flames in front of them. Scully knew the victory would be short lived however, considering that she still couldn't feel her feet. She was very drowsy and extremely dehydrated.

Nester jerked his head to the side and pulled back from her slightly. "Did you hear that?"

Scully looked up at him and shook her head, "Hear what?"

"I hear voices," Nester replied and pushed her out of his embrace.

Scully scoffed and chuckled quietly. "You're hearing things," she murmured as he stepped around her.

Nester walked toward the opening from the cave in. The flashlight beam from above hit him square in the face just as a voice yelled down to him.

"Hey! Is anybody down there?"

"Yeah, down here!" Nester called back feeling relief wash over him. "We've been trapped in here all night!"

"Are you Agent Nester?" the male voice attached to the flashlight asked.

"Yes," Nester yelled.

"Is Agent Scully down there?" the male voice called down to him.

"Yes!" Nester replied looking down at her. "Agent Scully is here with me."

Officer Yokas reached for her shoulder mic and called dispatch immediately. "Five Five David to Central … respond EMS and fire to our location forthwith. We have a cave-in on the thirteenth green. FBI agents are trapped. Have rescue enter on the access road off Grandview Avenue. Respond street commander and notify FBI field office immediately."

"Just hold up a few more minutes," Bosco yelled down the hole. "Help is on the way."

* * *

**Quad Cities Airport**

**9:54 a.m.**

Driscoll and Mulder followed the rest of the disembarking passengers down the gateway into the main terminal. The two men made idle conversation as they emerged through the security doors. They walked past the check in desk and were greeted by Agent Pirc from the Quad Cities Field Office and two uniformed police officers. The Agent cut straight to the point.

"Agent Mulder, Agent Driscoll, Assistant Director Driscoll sent me to meet with you," she said curtly.

Mulder recognized the firmness of her voice and acknowledged that this was no social reception.

"Your partners Agents Nester and Scully were injured in a cave-in at a Dubuque golf course yesterday. They were located this morning trapped in the rubble and taken to a local hospital. Their conditions are reported as guarded." Agent Pirc paused for a moment, allowing the information to sink in with the two agents. "We've arranged for a chopper to take you the rest of the way to Dubuque. If you will follow me," she said as she gestured to the left.

Mulder followed the Agent as instructed, thoughts racing through his head. _I knew something wasn't right with Scully,_ he mused silently, kicking himself for not being there for her.

* * *

**Dubuque, Mercy Hospital**

**11:07 a.m.**

The chopper landed on the helo pad at Mercy Hospital in Dubuque. Mulder and Driscoll exited the aircraft and were met at the safety gate by Agent Jasper. He escorted them into the Emergency Room to be debriefed by Assistant Director Driscoll.

The Emergency Room was bustling with activity as Mulder walked through the doors. There were three ambulances and several police cars parked in the bay and the trauma rooms were full of victims from a major car accident. The scene played out in slow motion as Mulder's thoughts were only on Scully and why he hadn't been there to protect her. He could hear the drone of Agent Jasper's voice in the background amidst the sea of hospital clatter, and it all just seemed surreal to him.

"Mulder!" Driscoll called out to his partner when he realized he was zoning out. He watched Mulder turn his head and blink a couple of times. "Knock it off, man. You're starting to freak me out."

"I …ahh…sorry," Mulder stammered.

"Guarded, Mulder … not dead. Calm the frick down. Dad lists everybody as guarded, because he puts a detail on the door," Dris remarked as he craned his head to the side when he heard his father's voice bouncing down the hall. "They probably don't have anything more serious than a hang nail."

_Okay, maybe I am over reacting. It just seems different now that she's my lover and not just my partner, _he thought as he stood at the admitting counter.

"Agent Mulder?" a female voice called to him. He looked around and made eye contact with a young woman standing behind the admitting desk.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt ….. Agent Scully has you listed as her next of kin. Could you fill out a couple of forms for her?" she asked and handed him a clipboard with several forms attached.

_Next of kin, _Mulder smirked and began to fill in the blanks. He had done this a hundred times before as her partner, but today it was just different. He was no longer just her partner ….. he was her …._significant other. _"Relationship to patient," Mulder said aloud to no one in particular as he filled in the blank. He hesitated before starting the pen stroke. "Co-worker." Mulder had the forms completed in short order and handed them back to the admitting clerk along with Scully's insurance card that he kept in his wallet. He turned to the left, looking for Driscoll, and caught sight of him down the corridor standing next to his father and another man in a white police uniform. He walked away from the desk toward Driscoll. He was still caught up in his thoughts and didn't hear the admitting clerk calling his name.

As Mulder approached the three-some, he heard AD Driscoll refer to the police office as Chief. From the sound of it, their conversation was just ending, and then the police chief walked away.

"Assistant Director," Mulder greeted him as he watched the chief walk down the hall.

"Agent Mulder," he replied calmly. "Scully's admitting forms all complete?"

"Yes," he smirked. "It's a little unsettling that I can do that from memory now," he looked over at Dris and shrugged his shoulders. "How is she?"

"She and Nester are out of the woods. I listed them as guarded because I have a detail on the door," the AD replied flatly. Mulder glanced at Dris and caught him winking back. "They were both suffering from hypothermia when they were brought in. Dana has second degree frostbite on her feet, and she'll be in some pain for a while. She has some minor frostbite on her cheeks and fingers and is extremely dehydrated. She was pretty out of it when they were rescued. Nester is in much better shape, dehydrated, broken arm, some minor frostbite."

Mulder reached into his coat pocket and absent-mindedly stuck a sunflower seed in his mouth. "What happened?"

AD Driscoll sighed. "Well, that's where I have an issue with the local PD. From Nester's report, yesterday afternoon about 1600 hours they were at the golf course viewing the crime scene from their case. They were walking between the tee box on 14 and the green of the thirteenth when the ground collapsed. They fell about 25 feet into one of the abandoned mine shafts below the street. Patrol officers from third and first watch saw the rental in the parking lot, but no one got out of the car to investigate. It wasn't until 0700 this morning that Officers Yokas and Boscorelli found the vehicle unlocked, searched the car and then put all the pieces together. This whole thing could have been averted had the police just done their jobs. It was damn cold last night. "

Mulder nodded and bit his lip. The thought of Scully freezing overnight in a tunnel…. gave him the chills. He looked around the waiting area at the people milling around it. There were two police officers at the far end of the room talking to a firefighter. "What's her room number?" Mulder asked, suddenly feeling the need to be with her.

"She's in 307. The elevators are down the hall," the Assistant Director replied noting the concern on the Agent's face. He watched Mulder turn toward the hallway and called after him. "Mulder."

Mulder turned toward the Assistant Director's voice, but didn't respond to the man.

"I don't expect to see you back in the office today," Poppa D remarked. "Officially you're on assignment."

"Thank you, sir," Mulder replied and he turned to walk down the hallway to the elevator.

* * *

"Mulder."

Mulder opened his eyes and turned his head to the right to see Dris standing in the doorway of the hospital room. He motioned with his head for Mulder to meet him in the hallway. Mulder nodded and sat forward hesitating for a moment. He glanced at the monitors above Scully's bed and squeezed her hand. She shifted on the bed and blinked at him.

Mulder stood and leaned over her, gently brushing his lips against hers. "I'll be back in a little while," he whispered to her. "Do you want me to bring you anything? Some Power Bars maybe?"

Scully looked up at him and shook her head. "Definitely not Power Bars, Mulder," she replied and smiled. "How about some lime jello instead?"

"With bananas or without?" he kidded her. Mulder ran his hand across her cheek and stood up. He winked at her and then walked out of her room.

Mulder found Dris in the waiting area. As he approached his friend, he ran his hand over his brow and down his face.

"I'm having flashbacks to a few days ago," Mulder said with a sigh. He turned his wrist to look at his watch. It read 3:30 pm.

"Yeah, I figured you probably needed some air," Dris replied. "How is she doing?"

"She's been sleeping on and off the past few hours. She's in some pain from the frostbite," Mulder replied and sat on the end of the couch.

"They got her on meds?" Dris asked, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"She still hooked up to the IV, but she's having a hard time relaxing," Mulder replied and then laughed. "She doesn't make the best patient."

"Who does?" Dris laughed with him. "Are you hungry? Want to get some lunch?"

"Sounds good," Mulder said as he stood. "I want to run by the office and take a look at the case file they were working on. I talked to Nester about it and it sounds like they were on to something."

Mulder and Driscoll stepped to the elevator and took it down to the ground floor. They were walking through the Emergency Room entrance just as two uniformed police officers walked in the ER sliding doors. The officers were male and female and walked to the desk just as Driscoll and Mulder passed by.

"Oh, Agent Mulder?" the admitting clerk called to Mulder. He turned to look back at her. "Sorry, I forgot to return Agent Scully's insurance card to you earlier." She waved the card at him and Mulder stepped over to the desk to retrieve the card from the woman.

"Agent Mulder?" the male police officer addressed Mulder as he pulled out his wallet to tuck the card back in.

"Yes."

"Officer Boscorelli, I found Agents Scully and Nester this morning," Bosco remarked and extended his hand.

"Oh, I was looking for you earlier …. I wanted to thank you. From what I heard, you two put the clues together quickly, and that facilitated their rescue," Mulder said, shaking Boscorelli's hand.

"Just good police work," Bosco replied. "How is Agent Scully?"

"She's okay," Mulder replied, eyeing the officer. "Agent Driscoll and I are headed back to the field office to look over the notes of the case she was working on."

"Oh, the golf course homicide," Boscorelli replied. "Let me know if you need any help with that ….. I know that sometimes access isn't easy for the Field Office, but you two aren't local are you?"

"No," Mulder replied cautiously. "We're from D.C. Why do you ask?"

Boscorelli laughed. "No offense … but the local agents are all a bunch of jag-offs that think they're better than the rest of the law enforcement community." He shrugged his shoulders casually.

Mulder nodded his head and could see Dris getting a little uptight out of the corner of his eye. "You know, there is something you could help out with," Mulder said trying to diffuse the situation. "I went over the case notes with Agent Nester this afternoon. He and Agent Scully were working an angle with the retail centers….that perhaps the victim worked at a store and had an altercation with a customer or another employee. Do you remember any calls from that week that stand out in any way?"

Officer Boscorelli pulled out his notebook from his shirt pocket and flipped through a few pages. He shook his head. "Naaa….I don't remember anything off the top of my head. I can check the call log and get back with you if that will help."

"Yeah, that would be helpful," Mulder replied calmly. He handed Boscorelli his card. "You can reach me on my cell . Otherwise, we'll be at the Field Office for the next couple of hours."

"Sure, no problem. Glad to help out," Bosco replied as he took the card.

Mulder and Driscoll left the ER and walked across the parking lot toward Scully's rental. "Jag-offs?" Driscoll muttered as he stormed to the Jeep.

"Why are you getting all personal about it?" Mulder chuckled. "I seem to remember you making a similar comment about them a couple of days ago."

"I'm going to take it personally … it's my dad's office," Dris replied defensively.

"Yeah and your father scares the crap out of people …so it's no wonder his agents all act like prima-donnas." Mulder opened the passenger door to the Jeep and climbed in.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dris asked, not understanding.

Mulder sighed. "Overbearing father … kids that act out when they aren't around him? Sound familiar?" He tapped the glass with his fingertips and pulled his bag of sunflower seeds out of his pocket.

Driscoll slammed the truck in gear and backed out of the parking lot. "Okay, Dr. Mulder," he replied sarcastically.

"Look, I owe Officer Boscorelli….I spoke to Scully's doctor. A couple more hours in the cold and she would have been a lot worse off."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

A/N: Big thanks to everyone that reviewed my story especially to Chris for all the finishing touches. I hope this chapter cleans up the loose ends for everybody. I had fun writing this! Never fear - Dris and Nester will be hanging out with Mulder and Scully in the future.

Chapter 20

**Dubuque Field Office**

**Tuesday 5:00 pm**

The file slapping down on the desk caused Mulder to look up into the eyes of an eager Agent Jasper. His face was lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"The victim is Holly Cross, age 22. She was a senior at the University of Dubuque. She lived alone in a studio apartment two blocks from campus," Jasper stated smugly.

Mulder picked up the file and reviewed the information and the attached photo. "How did you find her?"

Jasper sat down on the desk top. "When there weren't any questionable drop outs at Clarke College, I checked the other two campuses and then made phone contact with each family this morning. The only person I couldn't reach was Ms. Cross. According to University records, she doesn't have any family. So I went to her apartment with the landlord and looked around. It was obvious no one had been there for a while. I found a glass in the sink with a good print on it and ran it through the computer. The positive match with the deceased just came back."

Mulder nodded and put a sunflower seed in his mouth. "What do we know about her?"

"Well, not too much," Jasper replied. "According to her landlord, the apartment and utilities were paid in full until the end of the school year. She had a work study job on campus last semester. The Dean couldn't give me much more information about her…sounds like she flew under the radar …mediocre student, kept to herself, low profile."

"Friends, boyfriends…off campus job?" Mulder questioned and looked up at Jasper.

The young agent shook his head. "That I don't know. I left a message with her work study supervisor. … Professor Harris."

"Any signs at her apartment?"

"Other than being empty for months?" Agent Jasper asked.

"No," Mulder replied with frustration. _Newbies,_ he cursed in his head. "Pay stubs, mail, letters …anything that might be a clue?" Mulder said slowly to conceal his annoyance with the young agent. He looked closely at Agent Jasper and watched the man's face flush with embarrassment and knew the answer before he replied.

"Ah …. I didn't check that," Jasper replied sheepishly.

Mulder pushed back from the desk and stood up. "Well, let's go back," he replied bluntly. He walked to the coat rack and took his coat off the hanger. "Dris," he called across the office. Driscoll was returning to his desk from the washroom and looked up at Mulder.

"I'm going with Jasper to work on this lead," Mulder said.

"Okay," Driscoll fished the keys to the Jeep out of his pocket and tossed them across the room to Mulder. "I'll catch a ride home with Dad."

* * *

**Dubuque Field Office **

**Tuesday 7:00 pm**

Mulder and Jasper made it back to the field office just after seven. Mulder had found what he was looking for at Ms. Cross' apartment. They had confiscated a computer hard drive and found pay stubs and a uniform smock from a restaurant near the mall. Mulder was cataloging the evidence at his desk, and was just about to wrap up when Jasper burst into the bull pen.

"Agent Mulder…I'm glad you're still here. Do you have any experience with hostage negotiations?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes," Mulder replied reluctantly.

"PD has a jumper out on the railroad bridge. They've been trying to talk her down for the past two hours. They just requested assistance."

Mulder sighed and stood up from the desk. _There are a thousand places I'd rather be right now, and talking a jumper down from a railroad bridge isn't one of them,_ he thought to himself. He picked up the items he was cataloging and walked over to the evidence lockers in the back of the office. After he had secured the items in a locker and placed the evidence sticker over the seal, he walked back to his desk and picked up his coat.

"Are you driving?" Mulder asked the man as he stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, my car is out front," the agent replied as he and Mulder walked quickly toward the door.

They arrived at the river front in a matter of minutes. The railroad bridge spanned the width of the Mississippi River and loomed over the ice covered water a mere thirty feet from the surface. Mulder stepped from the car and was hypnotized by the scene that played out in front of him…the static sounds from the police radios buzzing around him, the murmur of voices, the red lights bouncing off the buildings and the expanse of the mighty icy river. He could hear his heart beating loudly in his ear and the butterflies in his stomach as the sickening memories from the car accident just days ago flashed through his mind.

"Agent Mulder."

He turned his head toward the voice as he felt Jasper gently touch his sleeve.

"Agent Mulder, this is the street commander, Sergeant Gibson."

Mulder redirected his focus and extending his hand to the man in front of him. The sergeant was tall, with salt-n-pepper hair and a weathered face. "Agent Fox Mulder," he said introducing himself. "What can you tell me about the situation?" Mulder asked scanning the scene again.

The sergeant inclined his head to the right, motioning for Mulder to follow him and started walking up a slope to the railroad tracks. "Her name is Carrie Walker. She's a college student at the University of Dubuque. A few of the officers are acquainted with her because she used to work at a convenience store they frequent. Other than that … I can't tell you much. We got the call two hours ago from the railroad tower. I've had a man out there trying to talk to her since we arrived. She hadn't said anything until a few minutes ago and then all hell broke loose."

"What do you mean?" Mulder asked as he followed the Sergeant down the tracks.

The sergeant stopped and turned sideways to look Mulder in the eye. "About five minutes ago her cell phone rang and when she answered it, the officers tried to move on her. The footing out there isn't the greatest and one of the officers tripped. She slipped down off the bridge deck to the under support. She climbed across the girders about twenty five feet down the tracks and then climbed back up on the deck plating." The sergeant pointed his flashlight down the bridge and illuminated the female and a police officer about a quarter way across the bridge.

Mulder stepped around the sergeant to get a better look at what he was up against. The woman was sitting on the bridge decking, her legs dangling over the edge. The officer was about fifteen feet from her, tethered to safety by a rope. A Coast Guard boat circled in the open water below them.

"Hope you aren't afraid of heights," the sergeant chuckled sadistically.

Mulder sighed and bit his lip. _Why didn't I have Jasper drop me off at the hospital? _"Are the trains stopped?" It was a rhetorical question he blurted out so he could hear himself think. He looked back at the Sergeant and heard the man's answer, but he wasn't listening. He looked over and saw Agent Jasper leaning casually against his fleet sedan. _Not a care in the world,_ Mulder thought as he assessed the situation. _So much for my backup._

"….Rescue has rigged a safety line for you that will get close to her. Watch yourself when you're walking … the bridge wasn't designed for pedestrian traffic."

Mulder nodded and walked to the threshold where the Fire Department Rescue team was waiting for him. He removed his leather jacket and pulled on the fire coat the rescue workers handed him. Considering that one of the police officers had tripped and nearly tumbled off the side of the bridge, Mulder was outfitted with a safety helmet and headlamp to keep his hands free. Mulder stood motionlessly as the Rescue personnel attached the safety harness to his torso and gave him instructions on how to traverse the bridge decking. The words '_don't look down'_ and _'step carefully' _repeated like a broken record inside his head. Before Mulder was aware of what he was doing, he had walked up on the trestle and made his way across the decking.

_Geez, they weren't kidding about this thing not being pedestrian worthy,_ Mulder thought as he stepped across the girders. He moved his head sideways to illuminate the decking and sides of the bridge. He vaguely recalled a firefighter saying the bridge was nearly 75 years old. The decking consisted of wooden planks spaced eight to twelve inches apart with the heavy train rails running atop of them. The bridge itself had no side railings. The superstructure was iron with only two thick cables running the length of it for side support.

Mulder was caught up in his thoughts and not focusing on his footing when he stepped into air. He felt his body plunge downward with no support and stumbled forward to catch himself. When he was on solid footing, he hesitated and took several deep breaths. The thick material of the fire jacket was weighing him down and causing him to sweat. He unbuttoned the jacket as the winter air stung his lungs and he looked around at his surroundings. _Why am I doing this? _he questioned himself silently. _Scully wouldn't have let me come out here alone, _he thought recalling the inexperience of the young Agent Jasper. After a few minutes, he continued his trek to where the jumper was sitting.

As he approached the jumper, he made a mental note of her appearance. She appeared to be in her early twenties, brown hair and of average stature. She was wearing jeans, a black hooded sweatshirt and gym shoes. She looked vaguely familiar to him, like he had seen her somewhere recently. She was talking in circles to the police officer that was standing about fifteen feet away. As he got closer to the officer, he was cognizant that the two were arguing. Mulder shot the officer a look and held his hand up motioning for the officer to shut up. The man sighed in frustration as Mulder walked five feet closer to her.

Mulder settled himself along the railing just close enough that he could lunge for her if she decided to jump. _Let's just hope the rope holds,_ he thought as he squatted down to get on her level. The area was lit up from the Coast Guard boat below. He smirked as his mind raced through all the possible combinations of introductions. _How the hell do you break the ice with a jumper that is sitting on the side of a bridge with no railing? _It didn't take long to find out.

"Who the hell are you? I've never seen you before…are you a firefighter or something?" Carrie snapped at Mulder as she eyeballed him carefully.

"No," Mulder replied, his tone conversational. "My name is Fox."

"Your name is Fox? Ra..ight," she quipped at him rolling her eyes. "That sounds like a soap star name. Let me guess … you last name is … Hunt?"

Mulder smiled and replied evenly. "Bzzzz… wrong answer. It's Mulder."

Carrie looked at him again and then turned away rolling her eyes. "You didn't answer my question …. Are you a cop or what?

"I'm a," Mulder paused as he caught himself giving a 'Nester F ..B.. I' response. "I'm a Federal Agent."

"Federal agent? Like in FBI?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Wow … impressive." She bobbed her head and kicked her legs freely from the side of the bridge. She looked over at him after a few seconds. "What do you want?"

"Well, for starters, I'd like to know why you are sitting out here," Mulder replied flatly.

"It's a free country…I can sit where I want," she replied and looked away from him at the frozen river in front of her.

"Well, that's where you are wrong, Carrie," the officer interjected from behind. "You are trespassing on private property. The railroad is going to press charges against you. The only place you'll be sitting tonight is in a jail cell."

Mulder rolled his eyes in response to the Officer's outburst and sighed. _What part of shut up wasn't clear? _he thought as he looked back at the officer and held his hand up again. He looked down at the decking and tried to regroup.

"Look, Carrie, the way I see it you have two options. Either walk off this bridge with me right now and stay warm and dry … or…."

"Save it, cop!" Carrie interrupted. "I know the drill… wet or dry it's my decision, but ultimately I'll end up in the looney bin with all the other nut jobs …. Do they teach you that crap at Cop School or something? Officer Davis said the same thing to me an hour ago."

"Yes, it's a required course at Cop School called Jumper Tactics 101," Mulder fired back sarcastically. "It covers all the key phrases to use when trying to talk a seemingly normal and intelligent woman off the side of a bridge."

Carrie stared at him quizzically and Mulder caught the end up her lip turn upward into a smile.

"You're a regular comedian aren't you?" Carrie asked him flippantly

Mulder smiled back at her and laughed. "Well, as long as I can get a laugh out of you, then I guess I've served my purpose."

"I'm not laughing," she replied emphasizing each word as she tried to wipe the smile from her face.

"Really," Mulder chuckled. "I guess that's just a nervous twitch on your lip then." He looked down at the decking again and pushed the helmet back on his head. "So what are you doing out here anyway?"

"I'm not going to jump, if that is what you're worried about," she replied kicking her legs out again. "So you can just go back to the station house and eat some donuts with your cop friends."

"I'm on a diet," Mulder snapped back as he adjusted his stance. "If you aren't going to jump, then what's your purpose?"

Carrie was quiet for a minute and the replied in a soft voice. "I'm waiting for someone. They're coming to get me."

"Who?" Mulder began and was cut off by Officer Davis standing behind him.

"Oh for christ's sake… not the alien story again," the officer grumbled. "No one believes that shit, Carrie."

_She's an abductee,_ Mulder realized and turned around to silence the officer for what he hoped was the last time. He turned back to Carrie and asked the question again.

'Who is coming to get you, Carrie?"

"Like I'm going to tell you? You're a cop. You're programmed not to believe," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"You'd be surprised at what I believe," Mulder retorted. "Try me."

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head. "They're going to be here soon, and then I'll have the last laugh."

"How do you know they're coming?" Mulder asked her, trying a different angle.

"I just know," she replied flatly.

"Because they triggered the implant?" Mulder blurted out to catch her attention. Her reaction said it all. She snapped her head toward him and held his stare for a moment. No verbal words were spoken, but a shared understanding existed between them.

After a moment, Carrie pulled out of the trance he had on her and shook her head. "This is a trick," she bit her lip.

"It's not a trick," Mulder replied trying to reassure her. He was gaining her trust and was damn sure not going to lose it. "I can assure you that I'm a believer. I know people who are like you…with similar experiences as you. I can help you get in contact with them for support."

"I've seen others," she replied with a far off look in her eyes. "I've always wondered …." she paused and was silent, obviously reflecting for a moment. "That is how I met Holly…I saw her when I was there. She understands because she's lived it too."

Mulder was quiet as he thought about what she had just said. _Did she just say Holly? Oh … the photo ….that's where I know her from. There was a photo of her on the refrigerator at Holly's apartment. What are the chances?_ "I can have someone call Holly for you. She could come out so you could talk to her…"

"You can't," Carrie replied softly. "She's gone. They took her."

Mulder tilted his head and felt the helmet slip down on his forehead. He pushed the helmet back again and put his knee down on the bridge. His legs felt tingly and his foot was falling asleep. "How do you know she's gone? When was the last time that you saw her?" he asked the woman.

"I haven't seen her since finals last semester. We went to the dam to celebrate and they came for me. When they brought me back, Holly was gone."

"Finals are in December?" Mulder questioned and watch her head nod. "Did you report her as missing to the police?"

"They don't believe … and they don't care," Carrie laughed. "Ask Officer Davis. He thinks I'm a nut job."

Mulder pursed his lips. "Carrie, is Holly's last name Cross?"

Carrie turned her head to look at him. She answered yes in a barely audible whisper.

"Carrie, Holly wasn't abducted. She's …. She's dead," Mulder told her calmly and steeled himself for her response.

The young woman shot him a look of disbelief and he saw tears well up in her eyes. "No, she's not … you don't know, you're lying. They took her…."

"Carrie," he replied firmly. "I'm not lying or trying to deceive you. She was identified today by fingerprints and photographs."

"They planted them … they aren't hers….it's someone else." Carrie pulled her legs to her chest and began to rock back and forth. As she did, the deck boards protested and groaned loudly.

Mulder watched her reaction and started to slowly creep forward. "No. Fingerprints are unique to each individual. I saw the report. I was at her apartment on Grace Street. I saw your picture on the refrigerator." He was quiet for a moment and then added. "I wouldn't lie to you about something like that."

He watched her carefully for another second as he crawled towards her slowly. When he was within arms reach of her, she shot up from where she was sitting and backed up on the decking. He stood quickly and snagged her arm before she fell into the hole between the slats. The glare of the spotlight burned his eyes and blinded his peripheral vision, but he held firm in his stance. He didn't want to find out if the rope was going to hold the two of them.

"Those rat bastards killed her!" she shouted as tears spilled from her eyes.

"All the more reason you need to come with me, rather than stand out here and wait for them to do the same to you!" Mulder replied, keeping his tone conversational and non-threatening.

"If I go with you, the cops will lock me up!" she cried irrationally and pulled back from his hold.

Mulder stood his ground and didn't release his hold on her arm. "Take a minute to think about that, Carrie," he said to her calmly. "What's the alternative? Jumping? The fall to the water won't kill you. The Coast Guard is right there waiting to fish you out. All that will result is you'll be cold, wet and miserable. Either way it won't change what happened to Holly. You can still help her….Help me find '_those rat bastards'_."

"Carrie, if you sign yourself in tonight, you can get out tomorrow," Officer Davis added from his position behind Mulder.

Carrie shifted her gaze from Mulder to Officer Davis and contemplated her dilemma for a moment. She turned her face from Mulder and stared down at the deck as the tears fell from her eyes. "I'll go with you," she mumbled and relaxed her arm. "But just you…. I don't trust the cops."

* * *

Mulder's cell phone rang as he stepped out of the elevator on the third floor of the hospital. He had just come from the psychiatric unit on the second floor after having another conversation with Carrie. He was carrying a folder of X-rays in his hand, and shuffled them into his armpit as he answered the phone.

"Mulder," he answered after he flipped the phone open.

"Agent Mulder? Officer Boscorelli," the male voice answered. "Dispatch gave me a message to call you."

"Yeah, I really appreciated it, I know you aren't at work right now," Mulder commented as he walked slowly toward Scully's room. "I was wondering if you could run the name of Holly Cross through the database and see if there were any calls involving her or Carrie Walker the past six months."

"Who is Holly Cross?" Bosco inquired.

"She's the Jane Doe from the golf course. She was identified today through some good police work and fingerprints," Mulder replied with a smirk on his face. "She worked at a diner called Bob's Burger. Are you familiar with it?"

"Yeah, it's a real dive. We're there about five times a week on disturbance calls," Bosco replied with a chuckle. "We're back on duty at six. Faith and I will check the files right away and let you know what we find."

Mulder closed the phone and made his way down the hallway to Scully's private room. He saw movement at the door and recognized the profile as Tracy Driscoll, Dris's sister.

"Tracy?"

She turned quickly at the sound of his voice. "Mulder, geezus, you scared me."

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly as he embraced his friend. "How long have you been here?"

"I came over about five to sit with her. I made sure she ate something," Tracy replied she fished her car keys out of her pocket. "She's in a lot more pain than she is willing to let on."

"That … is typical Scully," Mulder replied as he stepped around her to the doorway of Scully's room.

"Oh, she is not in there," Tracy added. "They took her down to physical therapy for a whirlpool bath." Tracy arched her eyebrows at him and smiled slyly.

"Really?" Mulder replied.

"Hmmm, hmmmm," she replied and inclined to her head to the right. "I'll walk with you to the elevator. I'm ready to leave anyway … I just tucked Nester in for the night."

Mulder nodded and walked down the corridor with her. They chatted and laughed along the way about Nester's disposition and how Scully put up with him all night. At the elevator he hugged Tracy goodbye and headed down the South wing in search of Physical Therapy. Mulder found the department in short order and entered the room, peering around the corner looking for his partner. He caught the eye of a nurse's aide working by herself in a corner.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked as Mulder approached her.

"I was looking for Agent Scully," he replied.

"Are you family?" she asking cautiously.

"I'm her… partner," he replied slowly and flashed his ID at her. He wanted to yell _I'm her lover!_ at the top of his lungs but he knew better to keep that in check.

"Down the hall, curtain three," she directed him.

Mulder looked around the room and noticed it was empty. "Slow night?" he asked her as he turned toward the hallway.

"She's the last patient tonight," the aide replied. She looked at him quizzically for a minute and then added, "When she's ready to go back to her room, you can push the call button and I'll come back to help her." She winked at him and left the room.

_Does it say 'I'm horny' on my forehead or something? _Mulder thought as he watched the aide leave the room. He shook his head and made his way down the hall to curtain three.

"Scully?" he called to her quietly and pulled the curtain back. He found her sitting in the swirling tub covered with foamy soap. "Hmmm, I didn't realize they had bubble bath service here."

"Funny, Mulder," she winced as she shifted her body in the tub. "It's medicated soap. Where have you been?"

Her expression did not go unnoticed. "Working on your case," Mulder replied as he sat on the side of the tub. "Agent Jasper got an ID on the body. I'm going to interview a friend tomorrow." The heat radiating from the water warmed the air in the small curtained area. Mulder felt sweat forming on his brow and he stood to remove his leather jacket. He laid it and the file he was carrying on a chair. He eyed Scully sitting in the foaming water and felt his heart beat quicken in his chest and his arousal grow in his jeans. He began to roll up his sleeves and sat down on the side of the tub. .

Scully shifted in the tub, grunting slightly and perplexed expression washed over her face. "Mulder, Jane Doe had friends in the area all this time and no one reported her missing?"

"Shhhh," Mulder shushed her as he slipped his arm into the warm water and worked his hand over to her thigh. Scully grabbed his arm under water and stopped his advances.

"Mulder!" she glared at him. "We are in the physical therapy lab. The aide could walk in any minute."

He wiggled his arm free and smiled. "I sent her away for a while," he replied evenly. His eyes were dilated with desire. "I think she knew that I could relieve your pain and heat you up better than this whirlpool tub." His fingers found their way to her inner thigh, and he gently stroked her delicate skin. He watched her tilt her head back and sigh softly.

"This is dangerous, Mulder," she groaned as her head lolled to the side.

"I'll protect you," he whispered. "I carry a gun."

"Mulder," she moaned softly. "We aren't in a room. Anyone could walk in here."

He laughed at her protests. "Scully, no one will know anything. I'm just sitting here fully clothed and you are taking your prescribed bath."

"Someone could hear us," she said jutting her lip out in a pout.

"Then you'll just need to be quiet," he remarked and looked down at the swirling water.

He found her bud and began to put pressure on it with his thumb. He smiled as he heard her breath catch in her throat and watched the pleasure creep over her face. He worked the pressure points of her center and slid his fingers into her into her core. He felt her muscles contract around him as he rhythmically moved his hand inside of her. Scully's hips rocked in time with his movement and caused the water to slap the sides of the tub. .

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked her softly. He watched her eyelids open and she slowly shook her head. Their eyes locked in a trance. Mulder pushed her legs apart allowing the jet from the whirlpool hit her just below his hand and he watched her eyes roll back as she came to her apex. He listened to her breathing and as her slow breaths became quickened gasps, he pulled his hand away from her mound and trailed his fingers down the inside of her thigh. She moaned in protest.

"Mulder…" she gasped and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please." She braced her hand against the side of the tub.

_She's close,_ he smiled and worked his fingers back into her folds, finding her hot center again. He worked the points with his thumb, while thrusting his fingers deep within her and took her over the edge quickly. As her muscles clenched around his fingers and her hips jerked below the surface of the water, he watched her bite her lip and contain her verbal outburst. She took a deep breath and hissed as she exhaled. She tilted her head back against the side of the tub and gasped to control her breathing and the tremors that teased her from below.

Mulder slid his hand out from beneath the water and leaned over to grab a towel hanging on the rack next to the tub. He felt his arousal bulging in his jeans demanding to be satisfied as well. In his rush to make his flight earlier in the day he had decided to go "commando" and until just this second it hadn't bothered him. Now, however, the friction of the coarse jean fabric against the tip of his sensitive erection was teasing him in a manner that made the hairs on his arm stand on end. He adjusted himself as he sat back on the edge of the tub and looked back over at Scully. She had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Now you Mulder," she whispered to him.

"Ugh uh," he replied shaking his head. "Tonight was about you."

She was about to protest when they heard movement from outside the curtain. Instinctively Mulder put his hand on his gun.

"Ms Scully?" It was the female voice of the Physical Therapist. "Are you ready to go back to your room?"

"Yeah, she's ready," Mulder coughed. Mulder bit his lip and looked over at his partner. _Saved by the bell_, he thought as he reached for his coat and stood up from the tub. He strategically held the coat in front of him, camouflaging his erection. When the therapist pulled back the curtain, Mulder grabbed the file and conveniently excused himself from the room.

It took nearly fifteen minutes and three staff members to get Scully settled back into her bed. Mulder walked into the room as the nurse was squeezing a syringe of pain meds into Scully's IV line. An aide slid the pulse-ox sensor on Scully's index finger and adjusted the monitoring equipment. The therapist was helping Scully get situated on the pillows.

"Okay," the therapist said. "You are all hooked up for the night. I'll see you in the morning." She patted Scully's arm. She left the room as the nurse was finishing up.

"I'm Lizzie and this is Kris," the nurse remarked introducing the aide. "If you need anything, just hit the call button."

Kris looked up at Mulder and stepped away from Scully's bed. "I'll check in on you later, Dana." She looked over at Mulder again as she passed him. "Don't stay all night Agent Mulder. She needs her rest."

Mulder nodded and then made eye contact with the aide. "I promise," he remarked with a chuckle. His answer obviously satisfied Kris because she nodded and then left the room.

When the door closed, Mulder pulled the chair closer to Scully's bed and sat on it. He reached out for her hand and their fingers intertwined with each other.

"So, what about the case?" Scully asked him flatly.

Mulder chuckled at her. "You aren't going to let that go are you?"

"No, Mulder. Nester and I spent hours theorizing over that case and it's just frustrating to have someone else come in and take it over." She gave him a knowing look.

"Even if it's me?" Mulder asked, tilting his head. He saw the disappointed look in her eye and nodded. "Well, you were right about her being a college student. Her name was Holly Cross. She was a senior at the University of Dubuque, lived alone in an off campus apartment. She didn't have any family."

"How did you find the friend? And, why …why didn't anyone report her as missing?" Scully rambled trying to put the clues together in her mind.

"I got lucky," he chuckled. "I helped the PD tonight talk a jumper off the bridge and while I was trying to gain her trust I discovered she was friends with Holly. She didn't know she was missing until just recently," he replied trying to avoid the "abductee" conversation. He knew she would have some choice words to say when she found out this was an X-File.

"She was friends with her and didn't know she was missing?" Scully questioned him. "That doesn't make any sense. If I was missing for more than a day I'm fairly sure that you or Tracy or the Gunmen would notice." She stared at him for a moment. "What aren't you telling me?"

Mulder sighed and stood up from the chair. He walked over to the bureau and picked up the folder of X-Rays. He came back to the bed and sat down on the edge, handing her the file. Scully gave him a perplexed look as she pulled the films from the folder.

"These are neck and shoulder X-Ray's for Carrie Walker … the jumper I talked down tonight … Ms. Cross' friend," Mulder remarked.

"How did you get these?" Scully asked as she scanned the film.

"I asked her to fake a shoulder and neck injury when she got to the ER and she signed the release for me to obtain them." Mulder caught Scully's scolding look and shrugged his shoulders. "I had to resort to creative thinking … since my doctor wasn't available to order them for me." He watched her look at the film of Carrie's head and neck.

"She has an implant," Scully mumbled staring at the film.

"She also has two under her fingernails, although I'm doubtful as to her story of how they got there," Mulder replied evenly.

Scully laid the film on her lap and looked at Mulder. "What does this have to do with the victim?"

Mulder took a deep breath and put the film back in the folder. "Carrie stated that the last time she saw Holly was December 19th when they went out to celebrate after finals. Carrie claims she was _'taken'_ later that evening and was returned a few weeks ago…"

"She's claiming to be an abductee?" Scully interrupted.

Mulder nodded and bit his lip. He set the file folder on the nightstand by her bed.

"Do you believe her?" Scully questioned.

"Maybe. From what she's told me, the experiences are similar to the other cases we've seen. She told me that she had a compelling urge to go to the bridge tonight …. That _'they'_ were coming for her."

Scully rolled her eyes as he talked. "Mulder, most people suffering from psychosis are compelled to do something … usually something that causes bodily harm to themselves."

"Naaa.. I don't think she had any intention to jump," he replied as he recalled the conversation from the bridge. "The police opened the door for her in a failed rescue attempt and she stood her ground."

"So that's her excuse for not reporting the victim as missing?" Scully asked him as she rubbed her neck.

"Pretty much. She claims that when she got back and Holly wasn't around, she assumed that she had been taken as well," Mulder replied flatly as he watched her roll her neck. "Does your neck hurt?"

Scully bit her lip and smiled. "Could you rub it for me?"

Mulder smiled and nodded. Scully scooted over on the bed and rolled onto her side. Mulder slid closer to her body and went to work on the knots in her neck. She was tense and he smiled as he heard a soft moan escape from her lips.

"So what else did you and Nester talk about while you were trapped?" Mulder asked her trying to distract Scully from the pain in her feet.

"Hmmm, a variety of things," she mumbled.

"Like?" Mulder prompted her.

"Fantasy football, Tracy, you and me….ouch," Scully yelped as he found a knot in her neck and applied some pressure to it. "Ughhh," Scully moaned as she felt it loosen and took some deep breaths. The medication was starting to kick in and she felt her eyelids getting heavier. "Mulder?"

"Yeah," he answered quietly.

"In case I fall asleep in the next few minutes, I just want you to know …" she paused for a second and rolled back to look him in the eye. "I love you."

Mulder leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. "I never doubted it," he whispered to her and kissed her gently. Cupping her face in his hand he added, "I love you too."

"I know," she smiled. "I got your messages…..all 20 of them."

* * *

**Dubuque Field Office**

**Wednesday 9:05 a.m.**

"…..Can you meet me at the Field Office? Great, I'll wait for you to get here. I have an Agent going to pick her up right now." Mulder snapped the phone closed and walked down the hallway toward the bull pen of the Dubuque office. Agent Driscoll stood at the coffee pot and watched him walk by.

"Where have you been?" Dris asked Mulder as he poured a cup.

"At the hospital. I had breakfast with Scully," Mulder replied as he looked up at Dris. "Pour me a cup while you're over there." He nodded at him. "What do you have on your plate today?"

"Nothing really … I was going to fake an assignment and spend some time with my wife," Dris poured Mulder's coffee and dumped some cream and sugar into it. He picked up the cup and walked over to Mulder's desk. 'Why?"

"I need your help with this case of Scully's and Nester's," Mulder replied as he sipped the steamy brown liquid.

"I thought you were working that with Jasper?" Driscoll questioned as he sat down across from Mulder.

"Yeah," Mulder replied slowly and tapped a pencil on the desk. "He needs to be schooled in the finer points of a homicide investigation by two seasoned pros."

Dris sipped his coffee and eyed Mulder over the edge of the cup. He knew his friend was a little ticked off at Jasper over the golf course incident. It was bureau policy for agents to check in while in the field on assignment. Nester and Scully obviously hadn't because they were trapped in the hole. Jasper knew they had missed their check in, but never reported it to the A.D. Dris knew his father had already read Jasper the riot act, but he could sympathize with Jasper . Nester was a little over-bearing at times and could have intimidated the inexperienced young agent.. _Wouldn't want to be a tattle-tale around the older agents_, Driscoll thought as he swirled the coffee around in his cup.

"Sure … as long as I'm done by two," Driscoll replied dryly. "Tracy will be out of school by then and can watch the kids while Amy and I spend some QT with each other."

"QT?" Mulder questioned.

"You'll understand soon enough…. Quality Time," Driscoll replied and nodded his head in a knowing manner. He gave Mulder "the look" that implied hot unadulterated sex.

Mulder looked over at his friend and was about to respond when he saw a female agent enter the bullpen area.

"Agent Mulder? There is an Officer Boscorelli here to see you," she stated as she approached his desk.

"Could you show him back?" Mulder asked her. She hesitated for a second and then nodded. In a few minutes, Officer Boscorelli and Officer Yokas walked into the bull pen. Their arrival was met with stares from the other agents in the room. Mulder and Driscoll stood to greet them and offered them a seat.

Boscorelli took in the sights of the office as he shook Mulder's hand. "Nice place," he muttered dryly. "I've never been back here."

"It's not like I thought it would be," added Yokas.

"What did you think it was going to look like?" Driscoll asked as he sat back in his chair.

"I dunno," she replied and looked around. "More prestigious, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders and sat in the chair that Mulder pulled over for her.

"Well, sorry to disappoint," Driscoll said flatly. "Want some coffee?" Yokas nodded and Dris walked over to the coffee maker. He noticed the stares of the other agent, and glanced over his shoulder. "Don't you guys have anything better to do?" he remarked smartly.

Mulder watched the exchange and shook his head. _Prima donnas _he thought. recalling his conversation with Dris yesterday at the hospital. The Dubuque agents were full of themselves. They were young and inexperienced… a huge reason why their solve ratio was one of the lowest in the bureau. _They just need a little guidance,_ he thought as he looked back to Boscorelli.

"Hey Agent Mulder," Bosco said. "Nice job with that jumper last night. The boys from Third Watch were impressed."

Mulder was about to reply when Driscoll butted in.

"What jumper?"

"Ahh, I assisted the PD with a jumper last night," Mulder said sheepishly. "Which actually turned in our favor because she is … or was friends with the deceased, Holly Cross." Mulder replied and tapped his finger on his lip. He watched Driscoll hand Yokas the coffee and then addressed Bosco. "What did you find out about Ms. Cross?"

"We ran the call log from December. There were five calls to Bob's around Christmas," Bosco said as he dug a log sheet out of his pocket. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and continued. "In all of them, a male customer named Scott Russell was removed from the restaurant for public intoxication and harassment of the wait staff."

"There were two calls on the 23rd involving that same guy," Yokas added. "We went out and spoke to the manager this morning. He stated that Russell was hanging around and kept bugging Cross while she was working….talking about UFO's or something."

Mulder shot Driscoll a look and smirked. _Interesting coincidence, _he thought as he listened to Yokas.

"The manager said she reported to work on the 24th and another customer started some shit with her….so she quit," Yokas said as she flipped her notebook back over. "That was the last anyone at the restaurant saw or heard from her."

"What do you know about this Russell guy?" Driscoll asked as Mulder flipped open the autopsy report. "Does he have a criminal record?"

"He's a dead beat," Bosco replied. "We've arrested him a dozen or so times for public intox and minor theft. He was recently found guilty of shoplifting at a convenience store up by the college….tried to steal beer right in front of two third watch officers."

Mulder looked over at Boscorelli. "The same convenience store that Carrie Walker worked at?"

"Ahhh …" Bosco flipped through his notebook. "I dunno know….but I can find out." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

Mulder went back to the file and starting paging through the documents. He could hear Bosco talking in the background and looked up to say something to Driscoll. He caught Jasper walking down the hallway with Ms. Walker.

"Refresh my memory," Driscoll said pulling back Mulder's attention. "Why did it take so long to ID the victim?"

"Cuz the killer bashed her face in with a rock or something," Yokas piped in. "Groundskeeper at the golf course found the body."

"There are groundskeepers on the golf course in the middle of winter?" Dris questioned. "What do they do … shovel the putting greens?"

Yokas laughed. "No, they maintain the sledding hills. In the winter you can sled on the fairways for some of the holes."

"Which ones?" Mulder asked her.

"I dunno, Boz can tell ya. He golfs out there with the guys," Yokas said and inclined her head to the right.

"What?" Boscorelli said as he closed the phone.

"Where are the sled hills?" Yokas asked him.

"Ten and Eleven," he replied and looked at her quizzically. "Why?"

"The victim was found on thirteen?" Mulder asked. 'How close is that?"

"Not very … Ten, eleven and twelve are on the side of the course that borders Kaufman Avenue," Bosco said. He stood and walked to the map on the wall. He pointed to the area in question. "The victim was discovered here," he pointed to the area of the fourteenth tee. It was an arms length apart. "Twelve is a par five hole. That's a hike."

Driscoll had followed the officer to the map and stood there with his arms crossed at his chest. "So ideally there wouldn't be any reason for a maintenance worker to be over in this area in the winter?"

Bosco scoffed and looked from Driscoll to Mulder. "In an ideal world, there wouldn't be any crime or corruption."

Mulder chuckled and swung around in his chair fiddling with a pencil. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Agent Jasper approaching.

"Agent Mulder, I put Ms Walker in the interview room."

"Thanks," Mulder replied.

"I confiscated her cell phone," Jasper added tossing it on the desk. "It rang about twenty times in the time between her discharge and the ride down here."

Mulder sighed and picked up the phone. "That wasn't necessary, Agent," he scowled. "She isn't under arrest."

"Well, she and the guy that keeps calling her should be," Jasper growled. "Talk about attitude." He leaned against the desk.

Boscorelli walked over to the desk. "Dish attitude, get attitude" he said sarcastically. "Takes one to know one."

Driscoll and Mulder looked at each other and started laughing. "Bosco, what did you find out on Russell?" Mulder asked moving the conversation forward in an attempt to deflect the impending argument between him and Agent Jasper.

"I just talked to Officer Davis," Bosco replied, leaning on the back of Yokas' chair. "Russell _was_ arrested at the convenience store where Walker worked."

"Russell?" Agent Jasper questioned. "I don't mean to be _rude_," Jasper began looking in Boscorelli's direction. "But who is Russell?"

"The guy that was harassing Cross the day before she disappeared," Bosco replied smugly.

"Does he have a nickname?" Jasper asked to no one in particular. "Walker got three phone calls on the way down here from someone she called _Rusty_."

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better," Yokas chuckled. "Looks like this Russell guy is a suspect now."

Mulder was still holding onto the phone. He looked at it for a second. then he turned in his chair and handed it back to Jasper. "Run a trace on all the numbers in and out on that phone in the last … ahhh, forty eight hours," Mulder said. "Get names, addresses, and phone numbers."

"Yes sir," Jasper replied as he palmed the phone and walked over to his desk.

"We need more information on this Russell," Driscoll said and looked at the two officers. "Can you two work on that? I mean … are you available to help us out?"

Yokas stood from the chair. "Yeah, we can work on it. We're the area car today so we can take some liberties," she replied looking back at Bosco for confirmation.

Her partner nodded. "Anything else you guys need?" Bosco asked.

Mulder leaned forward into the desk and bit his lip. 'Can you requisition a copy of the autopsy x-rays?" Mulder looked up at the two officers. "Specifically the head and neck."

"That might take awhile," Bosco replied. "I'll make the call now, but I won't be able to get the file until this afternoon."

Mulder steepled his hands against his forehead and closed his eyes. "Okay," he bobbed his head. "Find out what you can about Russell and get back to me as soon as you can."

"Baring we don't get any calls," Boscorelli replied. "We should have something within the hour."

"Thanks," Mulder replied as he stood from the desk. He watched the officers leave the bullpen and then looked over at Driscoll. "Let's go talk to Ms. Walker."

* * *

**Dubuque Field Office **

**11:30 a.m.**

Mulder stood behind Driscoll and watched as he paged through the files stored on the hard drive of Holly's computer. He glanced at his watch and noted the time. They hadn't found anything of significance in thecomputer's memory.

"Agent Mulder," Jasper called as he walked up from the back office. "I've tracked all the numbers on the phone." He handed the report to Mulder.

"And?" Dris replied not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"And 'Rusty' as she referred to him, is in fact Scott Russell. He has called her multiple times in the past 48 hours, including last night when she was sitting on the bridge," Jasper replied.

Driscoll turned in his chair and looked at Jasper. "Did she make any calls?"

"Yeah, she called him about five times. Called her mom and a couple of other friends," Jasper shrugged.

"Agent Mulder," called the female agent from the front office. "Officer Boscorelli and Officer Yokas are here again. Do you want me to walk them back?"

Mulder turned to look at her. "Yes. Thank you."

Boscorelli and Yokas walked into the bullpen and their arrival was met with stares from the junior agents again.

"Why are these guys so fascinated with us?" Yokas asked as she looked around the room.

Driscoll looked up at her and smiled. "They're mesmerized by your uniform."

"And the fact that we are jointly working a case," Mulder added dryly. "The thought of networking to solve crimes has never occurred to them." Boscorelli handed Mulder the file folder that contained the autopsy x-rays. "Wow, how did you get these so fast?" Mulder flipped open the file and removed one of the films. He held the image up to the light and scanned it quickly. _She has the chip,_ he thought as he located the small white dot at the base of her neck.

"I worked my charm," Boscorelli said and blew on his fingertips.

Yokas rolled her eyes. "He flirted with the clerk."

"Faith, I would hardly call that flirting. Flirting implies that I wanted to date the woman ... which I do not," he implored to her. "I'm taken."

Yokas rolled her eyes again and Driscoll watched her expression carefully. "No domestic squabbles you two…. We fight real crimes over here," Driscoll remarked. "What did you find out about Russell?"

"Well, that's interesting tale," Bosco said as he leaned against a desk. "He's a casual with the city…"

"What's a casual?" interjected Jasper.

Bosco paused a second and looked at him. "A seasonal employee…." Bosco clarified for Jasper. "Anyway ... he was last assigned to the Park and Recreation department. Bunker Hill is a municipal golf course and …."

"That is where Russell worked?" Jasper interjected.

"Yeah … there and a cab company called Lucky 13," Yokas answered.

"Russell was the one who found the body and reported it to the police," Bosco added.

"Well, that _is _interesting," Mulder said as he slid the x-ray back into the folder. "Thirteen must be his lucky number. What's that ole saying … the suspect always returns to the scene of the crime?"

"You think he did this?" Yokas questioned.

"Yeah, Ms Walker told us that _'Rusty'_ was bothering Holly for weeks. He claimed to have been taken by aliens and had similar experiences," Dris replied. He leaned back in his chair and stretched.

"Aliens?" Bosco shook his head. "You believe that crap?"

Mulder had walked around the desk as Dris was talking and set the X-ray folder and phone trace log on his desk. He looked over at Bosco after the alien jab.

"Do you believe, Boscorelli?" Mulder asked him.

Bosco shifted uncomfortably. "I'd like to believe that we're not alone in the universe … but that this Russell creep has had an encounter with them? Naaah," Bosco replied, shaking his head. "The only encounter he's had is a drunken stupor watching that TV show ….ALF… on his black and white TV".

The five law enforcement officers shared a laugh at that point. The other agents in the bullpen looked over at group in amazement. Mulder caught the stares and smiled at their startled looks. _They're jealous,_ he laughed. _They've never seen cooperation with another department. _

"Sounds like we need to bring this guy in for questioning," Driscoll remarked and threw his pen down on the desk.

"Okay, wait a minute," Jasper interrupted. "I don't mean to sound like a moron, but exactly how did we get to this point?"

Bosco laughed and took a seat on a nearby desk. "Have a seat Agent Jasper … let us school you on the finer points of a real police investigation."

Mulder and Dris glanced at each other and smiled. _This guy is good, _Mulder thought as he sat down at the desk. _Jasper is going to be a different agent at the end of the day. _

"Make sure you take good notes, because you're going to represent the Bureau when this goes to court," Dris commented.

"You cracked the case when you identified the victim," Mulder started. "And then we got lucky on the bridge last night with the friend, although we would have found her eventually through the clues at the apartment."

"Agent Mulder called me last night and asked that we run the call logs looking for anything on Cross in the last couple of months," Bosco added. "We came up with five calls in December at the restaurant where she worked, all involving Scott Russell."

"We did a background check on Russell and discovered that he worked at the golf course and found the body," Yokas remarked. "He was arrested for shoplifting at the convenience store where Walker used to work."

"You connected him to Walker by eavesdropping on her conversations and confiscating her cell phone," Driscoll added. "While you were tracing the calls, we got Walker to admit that Russell and she were 'friendly' and shared abductee experiences."

"And the phone traces locked him as the suspect," Jasper mumbled as he unconsciously nodded his head.

"Does that clear things up?" Yokas asked him.

"Crystal," Jasper replied voice filled with energy. "Let's go get him!"

"Five Five David."

Bosco sighed and answered central dispatch on his radio. "Go ahead Central."

"Respond to a motor vehicle accident with injuries, corner of 10th and Locust. EMS is enroute."

"10-4 Central." Bosco stood up from the desk. "Looks like the party's over, boys. Good luck with that pickup."

"We can wait," Jasper remarked as he looked at his watch. "We'll go to lunch … call us when you're done." He realized all eyes were on him, and he flushed with embarrassment. "It wouldn't be right to end it without you…considering all your help," he added shrugging his shoulders.

"Sounds like a plan," Yokas said as she walked toward the door.

Driscoll watched the officers leave and then turned back to Jasper. "Now that is how you work a homicide …. Partnering with the local department… using all your resources."

"Maybe you could be a trend setter in the office," Mulder commented as he walked to the coat rack . "In the meantime, I have a lunch date with a redhead."

* * *

**Dubuque Mercy Hospital**

**Room 307 12:16 p.m.**

Mulder could hear laughter coming from Scully's room as he neared her door on the 3W corridor. As he stepped closer to the door way, a miniature Dris came barreling out of the room and made his escape attempt down the hall. Mulder collared him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Hey, Mister, where do you think your going?" Mulder asked him.

"Uncle Molar!" the little boy giggled as Mulder tossed him over his shoulder. .

"I dunno," the child laughed. "I ate all of Aunt Scully's jello." The little boy hiccupped and belched all in the same breath.

"Oh, thanks for sharing," Mulder grimaced at the smell. "You are getting more like your dad everyday." He walked into Scully's room and found Amy, Dris's wife, sitting in the chair by Scully's bed. Her two year old daughter Sydney was sitting on Scully's lap with a tattered book in her hands.

"I found something you lost in the hallway," Mulder commented as he entered the room.

Amy looked up wide eyed. "Dylan Matthew Driscoll, where did you think you were going?"

"I dunno," the little Driscoll said, his voice riddled with giggles. The little boy screamed as Mulder flipped him over to the floor.

"Oh, Mulder, be careful," Amy cautioned. "He's on a sugar high. He'll probably urp in a minute."

"I ate the jello," Dylan laughed again as he sat on the floor.

"The jello, your Happy Meal, some M&M's 's, and my soda," Scully remarked as she scooted Sydney off her lap. "You'll probably need a nap soon. I know I do."

The little girl looked up at Scully and waved her hand at her. "Lovescula," she mumbled with a grin. She turned to Mulder and raised her arms in the universal "pick me up" sign. "Uncamda!" she screeched in his direction.

Mulder stepped over Dylan's head and snatched the little girl off the bed, throwing her up in the air and catching as she fell.

"Uncamda!" she screamed again, a huge smile on her face. Mulder smiled and tossed her up again.

Amy stood from the chair as Mulder fussed with Sydney in the background and started to gather the kids' things. "Okay, we need to go. Dylan get your coat. Scully needs to take a nap."

"Okay mom," he muttered reluctantly. He picked up his coat and walked over to Scully's bed. "Bye, Aunt Scully." Scully leaned over and as he gave her a hug. "Get better…cuz you need to come home and read to me."

"Okay, sweetie," Scully smiled and kissed his forehead. She looked over and watched Mulder help Sydney with her coat. It took a few more minutes, but finally the room was void of the Driscoll entourage.

Mulder sat down on the edge of her bed. "Those kids can make anybody feel better, huh?" Mulder asked her as he saw energy dancing in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's hard to be sad or sore around them," she laughed. "I don't know if I would do so well around them 24 seven though."

"Ahh, you are selling yourself short. You'll make a great mother, Scully," he replied.

"Yeah, well… I guess we'll never know," she replied looking down at the sheets.

"Never say never," Mulder remarked and took her hand in his. "There are other ways, you know." He shifted uncomfortably on the bed and changed the subject.

"I saw your doctor in the hallway on my way up," Mulder commented. "He gave me the update on your progress."

"What did he say?" Scully quizzed him. _Did he tell you the same thing he told me?_ she wondered.

Mulder read her mind and smiled at her. "He said I could take you home this afternoon, after your last physical therapy session."

"Are you, Mulder?" Scully asked him.

"Yeah, I'll take you back to the Inn ……Why?" he asked concerned about the look on her face.

"I'm ready to go home Mulder. Home to D.C.," she replied looking down at the sheets.

Mulder bit his lip and looked at his partner … really looked at her for the first time in days, it seemed. She looked tired. Their trip to the Midwest had been riddled with mishap, and she was right… it was time to go home. "Okay, I'll talk to the AD when I get back to the office. I'm sure he'll understand," Mulder replied.

Scully squeezed his hand. "Thank you." She looked out the window and blinked the tears out of her eyes. "We could spend one last night together before we go back to reality." She turned back to face him.

"This is our reality, and going back to D.C. isn't going to change anything, Scully," Mulder assured her. "We just need to figure out a way to deal with the logistics of it … away from Kirsch's watchful eye." He leaned over to kiss her and their lips met hungrily against each other. Mulder cupped her face in his hand and rubbed the back of her neck with his fingertips. He smiled as he kissed her and heard her gasp against his lips. He slipped his right hand to her breast and started kneading her nipple with his thumb. He pulled back from her lips and had started to trail kisses down her neck when his cell phone rang.

They pulled apart and Scully started to giggle. Mulder fished his cell phone out of his coat pocket.

"Mulder," he answered.

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch," Dris remarked. "Jasper and I are going to go with Boscorelli and Yokas to pick up this guy. So just stay there. I'll call you when we got him or if we need anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Dris answered. "You need some QT with Scully anyway."

"What about Walker?" Mulder asked Dris as Scully ran her hand down the inside of his leg. She made a bee line to his zipper and found him aroused in short order. Mulder felt the heat come over him and watched a sly grin grow on her face.

"I cut her loose," Dris replied. "I told her to stay available and we would be in contact."

"Okay," Mulder replied slowly as Scully rubbed her hand over his erection. "Call me when you find him," He snapped the phone shut and smiled at his partner. "You have a dirty mind," he directed toward Scully.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "We have unfinished business from last night."

"No, we don't," he replied as he caught her hand and moved it away from his crotch. "I told you, last night was about you."

"Don't tell me you aren't in the mood, Mulder," Scully replied with arched eyebrows.

Mulder was quiet for a second. As many times as he had lain in a hospital bed and had wild, drug induced fantasies of nailing Scully in his bed right under the nose of the charge nurse, today he was hesitant. His heart was beating in his throat and suddenly he was nervous. The probability that the woman he loved could fulfill two of his deepest fantasies in the course of a single week was overwhelming to him. He locked eyes with her for a moment and made his decision. He stood up from the bed, walked to the door and shut it. He walked back to the bed, turned the TV on and pushed the side rail into place. She eyed him carefully as he walked around the bed on the side next to the window, motioned for her to scoot over, and then crawled onto the bed behind her. Scully started to turn to face him and he stopped her, spooning his body around hers.

"Hmmm, those pain killers must be triggering your horny gene," he whispered into her hair.

"It's not the pain killers, Mulder," She replied.

"What is it then?" he asked, his voice raspy. He snaked his hand under the blanket and between her legs from behind. He listened as her breath caught in her throat and she gasped as he stroked her inner thigh. "Hmmm?"

"It's your scent," she whispered. She gasped again as Mulder nuzzled the back of her neck. It sent chills up her spine.

Mulder pushed a finger inside her slick, hot center and went right for the spot. He stroked it firmly and placed tender kisses on the back of her neck. He watched her grip the side railing of the bed and listened to her gasp for breath. As his arousal demanded attention behind his pants, Mulder felt his reserve slipping away. He wanted to be inside her … needed to be inside her … now! _Just a quick dip to tease her a little_ as he pulled his hand out from beneath the sheet and quickly unzipped his pants. He kicked off his shoes and had his pants scooted down to his knees before Scully could lodge a protest.

"Mulder," she scolded. "This is dangerous."

"That is what you said last night," he chuckled in reply. He slid under the blanket and pressed his warm body against hers. He pushed her leg toward the rail, exposing her core to his body.

"Mulder, that was different, I was supposed to be naked," she protested again and rolled back against him just as he pushed himself inside of her. "Oh," she gasped as she felt his girth invade her center. "Oh, Mulder…"

Mulder's intention was to be inside for her only a minute, but the sensations cascading through his body made it impossible for him to stop. His manipulation of her center had left it silky hot. The moist environment made the angle of penetration smoother and afforded him easier access to thrust inside of her. He ran his hand across her tight stomach and through her lower curls in search of her bud. He fingered it as he pushed inside her, hearing Scully gasp as the feeling rocked her. In this position, she was so tight. and coupled with the pressure he was feeling on the tip of his erection … he climaxed quickly. He pressed into her and grunted as he released. In his one final thrust he felt her open up and follow quickly behind him. She moaned softly, gasping for breath in a desperate attempt to keep it discreet.

Mulder withdrew from her and rolled off the edge of the bed. He pulled his pants to his waist and walked into the bathroom to clean himself. He emerged from the bathroom minutes later and walked back over to her bed. He looked down at her, noticing her closed eyes and her labored breathing, and was suddenly concerned.

"Scully, are you okay?" he asked, sliding the bed rail back down.

She rolled back and looked up at him. "Yes, Mulder," she breathed deeply. "I'm just reveling in the after effects."

"Hmmm," he mused and stroked the side of her face. He pulled the chair over and sat down. "That got a little … out of hand," he remarked.

"Stop. Mulder I know where you are going with this... and it's okay. I got exactly what I wanted …even though I tried to act like I didn't want it," Scully replied and smiled at him. "It's different when you are with the person you love….the person that respects you," she reached for his hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." he replied and squeezed her hand.

Twenty minutes later, his cell phone woke him up with its insistent ringing. Mulder jerked his head up and looked at his watch. He unclipped the phone and flipped it open.

"Mulder," he answered looking over at Scully. She was asleep.

"It's me," Dris said, his tone dejected. "We've looked everywhere for this bum. I think we are going to need Ms. Walker to lure him out so we can nab him."

"You don't want to just wait him out," Mulder asked.

"Bosco did some more digging…. Russell is a runner. Boz thinks the only way we're going to get him is to flush him out," Dris replied.

"Boz?" Mulder questioned him. "We're getting a little friendly aren't we?"

"Don't get jealous," Dris chuckled into the phone. "Just pick Walker up and meet us at the office."

* * *

**Town Clock Plaza**

**2:30 p.m.**

The stage was set. Mulder, Driscoll, and Jasper, along with Officers Boscorelli, Yokas and Davis, were all in place. Carrie had arranged to meet Russell under the Clock Tower in the Plaza. The plaza ran through the center of downtown and was closed off to motor traffic. Shops and businesses lined the walkway in a tranquil park-like atmosphere. The plaza was flanked on both sides by parking garages, one immediately off the east edge of the plaza and one a block away to the west, bordering Locust Street. It wasn't Mulder's first choice, since the area could not be completely secured, but Carrie insisted that it would seem perfectly normal. She had met him there before, and far be it from anyone to mess up the order of things.

Carrie paced nervously under the clock tower and snapped bubbles in her gum. Mulder leaned against the column support and shoved his hands in his coat pocket. Carrie had told Rusty, as she called him, that she had met someone that had similar experiences as they … and wanted to introduce them. They had arranged to meet at 2:30.

Mulder looked at his watch. "Not very prompt, is he?"

Carrie arched her eyebrows and laughed. "He drives a cab, whattya expect?"

Mulder shrugged and scanned the perimeter. Driscoll and Jasper were standing at a park bench in what appeared to be a business type conversation. Officer Boscorelli and Yokas had changed into street clothes and were window shopping a few feet away. Officer Davis was in the territory car assigned to the plaza. He was parked in the alley just down the block. If Russell ran, his avenue of escape was small. _Unless he runs into the parking garage,_ Mulder mused as he scanned the alley and the garage that loomed in front of him. The side wall of the garage stood about five feet. _He could probably clear it, if he had any speed to him_, he thought. Russell's rap sheet listed him as 5'10 and 160 pounds.

"Remember, Carrie. You need to talk to him on the plaza side of the tower," Mulder reminded her.

"Yeah, I know," Carrie growled. "Is that before or after I slice him for killing Holly?"

Mulder watched her facial expressions and saw the emotion in her eyes. She was trembling slightly, and he was unsure if it was from the temperature or her nerves. "He's just a suspect, Carrie," he chided. He stepped over to her and snagged her elbow. He turned her around and pulled her chin up to meet his gaze. "Take a breath and get a hold of yourself. Don't tip him off …. that isn't going to help anyone."

"He'll get what he deserves," she mumbled and slipped her hand into her coat pocket. She turned her head away from him.

"You don't have that in you," Mulder said calmly and reached out and turned her face back to his again. He knew she was armed in some manner and planned to harm Russell somehow. "Give it to me," he said as he locked his gaze on her.

She stared at him motionlessly, and a tear rolled down her face. "She was my only real friend," she mumbled. She sighed in frustration. "Here," she said and pulled her hand and a pocket knife out of her coat.

Mulder palmed the knife and looked down at it. The blade was five inches and not street legal. The size of it startled him, and he was grateful he had retrieved it from her. _She could have done some damage with that,_ he thought. They didn't need any snags with this operation. "Thank you," he said and reached out to wipe the tear from her face. "I'll be the one kicking the crap out of this guy," he smiled at her.

Carrie stood motionless for a second and then stepped toward him, leaning her head on his chest. Mulder wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her briefly. As she pulled back, she spotted Rusty walking toward her from the street one block over. "He's coming," she whispered. "Behind you." She pulled out of his embrace and moved casually out from under the clock structure. She stepped down two steps and then sat down on the landing.

Mulder stayed under the structure as the man approached. He scanned the perimeter quickly and remained aware of the surroundings. He stowed the knife Carrie had given him in his pant pocket. He watched cautiously as Russell approached Carrie on the steps.

"You dating that guy?" Russell asked her caustically as he walked up to her.

Mulder noticed the man was paper thin and wearing a tattered and dirty Cubs jacket.

"He's just a friend," she replied.

"Looks like he's a lot more than that," Russell replied, glaring at Mulder. "He's a little old for you, ain't he?"

"That's none of your business," Carrie retorted.

Mulder walked down the stairs and stopped one step above Carrie. He noticed her hands were shaking and decided he needed to intervene before she blew it. "My name is Mulder," he said. He walked down the stairs to the bottom and extended his hand to Russell. The man eyed him suspiciously the entire way, but did not shake his hand. Mulder pulled his badge out of his back pocket and flipped it open to Russell. "I'd like to talk to you about your connection to Carrie's friend,Holly Cross."

Russell stood motionless for a second. "What about it? I knew her through Carrie," he retorted and started shifting his weight nervously.

Mulder tilted his head and watched Carrie stand on the stairs next to him. He made eye contact with her before looking back at Russell. "Really? Carrie told me that she met you through Holly. So, which is it?"

"What does it matter? What's this about?" Russell stammered, his voice filled with attitude.

"Are you aware that Holly is missing?" Mulder asked him.

"Yeah. She went away after finals," Russell replied.

"After finals? Or after Christmas?" Carrie blurted out. Mulder shot her a look and she stammered to control her emotions. "Rusty, you told me you saw her after I was taken."

"Wha… what does it matter exactly when I saw her? It was around Christmas," he retorted. The man shoved his hands in his coat pockets.

Mulder observed the movement and looked slowly to his right, giving Dris and Jasper a hand signal to move closer to his location. Bosco and Faith strolled to the edge of the plaza and took up residence on a park bench near the bottom of the stairs,play-acting like lovers.

"I understand that you used to work for the City at Bunker Hill,and reported finding the homicide victim after Christmas." Mulder remarked slowly. "Could you tell me how you happened to come across it?"

"I told the police already. I was working at the sled hills. What's this got to do with Holly and Carrie?"

"Mr. Russell, the body was identified yesterday through fingerprints. There was a positive match with…"

Mulder didn't get a chance to finish his statement as Russell grabbed Carrie by the hair and pushed her forcibly into Mulder, causing them both to stumble backward onto the ground. Carrie hit her head hard on the concrete. Russell took off running up the sidewalk toward the street.

"Five Five David to Central, partner's in foot pursuit with male… white, brown hair, blue Cubs jacket. Heading west on 8th street toward Locust. Possibly drove to this area in a Lucky 13 cab!" screamed Yokas into her radio as Bosco, Driscoll and Jasper took off in pursuit of Russell. Yokas ran over to Carrie as Mulder stood up and chased after the others.

"Five Five Charlie, I've got the cab blocked on Locust. Suspect just entered the parking garage on the Locust Street side."

"Five Five David, respond EMS to the Clock Tower, female with a head laceration," Yokas called.

"Five Five Edward, I've got the rear exit of the garage covered."

"Five Five George, I'm entering the garage at the ninth street entrance."

Boscorelli and the three FBI agents entered the parking garage through the Locust Street entrance and fanned out to search the area. The garage was filled with vehicles from the corporate center in the plaza, a fact that made the search that much more difficult. Mulder was on the fourth level when he spotted Russell squatting between two SUV's on the half level below. Russell was just out of sight from the police car driving the lane toward him.

"I got him between three and four, orange level," Mulder whispered into his microphone. "He's between a blue Explorer and a tan Blazer."

As the squad slowly crept down the lane, Mulder climbed over the safety railing and caught the officer's attention. He motioned for him to stop, and the officer guided the car over to where Mulder was hanging off the safety rail. Mulder stepped onto the hood of the police car and squatted near the windshield, holding the light bar for balance. Mulder pointed toward the tan Blazer and motioned for the officer to proceed. As the car inched in Russell's direction, the man stood and made a break for freedom again. Mulder launched himself off the hood of the car and tackled Russell to the ground as the officer slammed the car into park and bailed out of the unit to assist. After a short struggle on the ground, Mulder and the officer had Russell pinned and cuffed.

"Five Five George, suspect in custody," gasped the officer into his radio. "Nice move there, Agent," he nodded in Mulder's direction.

Mulder nodded and grimaced in pain. He had landed on the same wrist that he had sprained in the car accident and was sure he had re-injured it.

"Are you okay?" the officer asked as he shoved Russell into the back seat of the squad car.

"Yeah," Mulder replied as he slowly stood up and tried to move his fingers. "I just hurt my wrist."

"Five Five George, have EMS meet me at the Locust Street exit."

"I don't need that," Mulder mumbled walking over to the passenger seat of the car.

"Well, you may not ... but it's policy," the officer shrugged and sat back in his seat behind the wheel. The officer fastened his seat belt and put the car in gear. "I didn't know you FBI types got dirty."

Mulder laughed. "You obviously have us confused with the CIA… no sense of humor and extra starch on the shirts."

* * *

Ninety minutes into the interview, Mulder had a signed confession from Russell admitting to the murder of Holly Cross. While Driscoll, Jasper, Yokas and Boscorelli had gone to execute a search warrant on his apartment, Mulder finally gave into the numbing pain in his wrist and let Officer Davis drive him to the hospital. Once at the hospital, Mulder made his obligatory trip to radiology and was sitting back on his bed in the ER when his cell phone rang. The caller ID told him it was Driscoll.

"Mulder."

"You need to come down here," Dris remarked solemnly. "There been an unexpected development."

"Anything you can tell me on the phone?"

Dris sighed before answering. "I think this falls into that category of unconventional thinking."

_Frick,_ Mulder sighed in frustration. _This case just keeps going and going just like the energizer bunny. _He scrolled through the directory and dialed Tracy's number. When she answered, he explained the situation to her and then disconnected. He scrolled through the directory again to make one final call.

"Scully."

"Scully, it's me," he replied. He was frustrated, but her voice calmed him. "Did you go to physical therapy?"

"Yes, I just got back," she replied.

"I… ahhh… I hit a snag in the case and it's going to take me longer than I thought," he began. He bit his lip. "Tracy is on her way over to pick you up. I'll see you at the Inn later." He paused a moment. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Mulder," she said, failing to hide her disappointment. "It's work. I understand."

Mulder closed the phone just as the ER doctor came in. "What's my prognosis. Doc?" Mulder asked.

"Well, I just got the fax of your chart from Galena Memorial," he replied and shoved his X-Ray up on the display. "If you weren't trying to break it last week, you certainly accomplished it today." The doctor pointed to the fracture of the radius near his right wrist. "You're lucky that you sought treatment with EMS earlier. The ice and the splint saved you a lot of pain. Ortho is on their way down to cast it. You'll be out of here within the hour." The doctor noted the look of frustration on the Agent's face. "Don't worry … you and Agent Nester will be twins now."

* * *

**Spinster Sister's Inn**

**Thursday 12:07 a.m. **

Mulder ran his hand over his face in exhaustion as he ascended the stairs at the Inn. The discovery in Russell's apartment had lead to a hard nosed interrogation with Russell, a search of an abandoned warehouse by the river, an additional and intense interview with Carrie and an arrest of a second suspect. Police had one remaining arrest warrant in hand and were currently seeking the suspect. Mulder bounced off the railing as he neared the top of the stairs and stumbled over his own feet. He was completely drained and his concentration was off…not to mention he was in pain from his broken wrist.

He opened the door and quietly entered the room. Scully was asleep in the middle of the bed with her back to the door. Mulder made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stripped out of his work clothes and climbed under the spray, allowing the hot liquid to loosen his tired muscles. He washed himself quickly, careful not to get the cast wet, and stepped out of the shower. After toweling dry, he walked out of the bathroom, donned a pair of pajama pants and climbed into the bed behind the slumbering Scully. She rolled over as soon as their bodies touched.

Mulder watched Scully slowly stir from her slumber without saying a word. She was beautiful like this, and lying next to her seemed so natural to him. On the drive back to the Inn he had felt anxious, but not in a nervous way or a manner that he could understand until just this second. He needed her with him. Not just as his partner for the career path he had chosen for himself, and more than just as his friend … he needed her to compliment his every thought, every movement…to challenge him at every avenue … to share his quest and his life.

Mulder smirked at the thought of it all … how his relationship with her had come full circle. In the beginning she had been assigned to him to debunk his work and he'd been wary of trusting her … for about a day. Now he couldn't image living his life without her. Based on his dating preferences, Scully was far from his type. His previous relationships had been with brunettes, tall and busty …. Diana, Phoebe and countless others that he could barely remember, all sharing one common denominator: heartlessness. They'd convinced him that they shared his beliefs by their similar thinking and passions and he allowed himself to be taken in by it all. Then in the end, they had all hurt him.

"Opposites attract", so the old saying went, and Scully was the complete opposite of any woman he had been attracted to before. With her science and strict rationalism …the way she challenged him on every conclusion and every theory… she had saved him a thousand times over. She kept him honest and reigned in his unconventional thinking, holding him just under the radar of those who wanted to shut him down and get rid of him. She made him whole. She was the missing puzzle piece in his life. A relationship with Scully would be far from anything he considered normal. It would require him to think of someone other than himself…to consider her interests and work her needs into his life … all things he was ready to do, starting today.

Her gentle touch on his cheek brought him out of his thoughts, and he realized that she was staring at him.

"Hey," he said to her softly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I was already awake," she replied, still running her finger across the features of his face.

"Oh, okay," he replied slowly. "Is that why you were snoring?"

"I do not snore," she retorted. "What happened to your arm?"

"I broke it tackling our suspect," he said remorsefully as he looked at the cast.

"The case?"

"Solved. Holly Cross's killer is in custody awaiting arrangement tomorrow on charges of murder, false imprisonment, kidnapping, and sexual assault. Two accomplices are also in custody."

"There were others involved?" she questioned.

"He and two of his buddies were responsible for abducting Carrie Walker as well. They held her captive in a warehouse down by the river. Dris and Jasper discovered the evidence while executing the search warrant on the killer's apartment."

"Geezus," Scully gasped. "Did they admit to a motive?"

"Well, the main suspect, Russell, claimed he was instructed by aliens to abduct Cross and Walker during a five day interval. He and his friends staged Walker's kidnapping, which went off without a hitch. When they attempted to snatch Cross, she resisted, and in an attempt to subdue her, they accidentally took her life."

"Accidentally?" Scully was appalled. "Mulder, I saw the autopsy report. That woman's face and skull were caved in. There was nothing about her murder that was accidental."

"I'm not arguing with you, Scully. I agree, I read the same report," Mulder replied. "Russell and his cohorts aren't exactly the most lucid individuals I've ever encountered. They are extremely paranoid and most certainly suffering from psychosis."

"So Carrie Walker wasn't an abductee." Scully muttered, not really asking a question.

"I still believe she was abducted at some point," Mulder replied as he pushed up on his elbow. He loved bantering with her about work … and it was beginning to turn him on. He felt the rise in his pajamas and glance down to confirm the tent effect. "Unfortunately, she shared her experiences with a sadistic individual who used it against to her for his own benefit."

Scully noticed his arousal as well and leaned forward to brush her lips against him. The contact pulled them together like magnets and it wasn't long before their tongues were probing each others mouths.

Scully pushed him flat against the bed and ran her fingernails down his chest, following behind with soft kisses. She stopped briefly at his nipples and gently nibbled at the tips. She heard Mulder gasp as she raked her teeth over the tender skin, and felt his hand running down the small of her back. She continued downward across the taut muscles of his stomach. When she got to the waistband of his pajamas she pushed back onto her haunches and tugged the pajamas down, exposing his arousal in all of its glory.

Mulder looked down at her as she pulled his pajamas off and reveled at her beauty in the moonlight. _God, she's beautiful,_ he thought as his gaze followed her form, covered scantily by her silk negligee. Her breasts, barely contained in the top of the gown, were plump… her nipples erect and firm. He desperate wanted to touch them, to knead them as he took them into his mouth. But the chance would have to wait, as Scully firmly took hold of him and began to stroke his arousal with her hand. Mulder laid back into the pillow and gasped for breath as he felt the rush overtake him.

Scully smiled at his reaction and leaned over to lick the bottom of the shaft. She loved teasing him and watching his reaction to it. Oddly she had a sensation of déjà vu as she took him into her mouth. She had lived this scene in her dreams on countless nights, but tonight it was real, and perhaps the last time it would happen between them before they returned to reality back in D.C.

She moved rhythmically on his shaft, creating wet hot friction against his skin. She flicked her tongue over the tip and tasted his salty goodness as it seeped from inside. Scully massaged the base of the shaft and the area below carefully and listened as he groaned in pleasure. She felt his hand running though her hair and press her head closer to him as the sensations rippled over him. Scully reached down to finger herself while working her magic on him. She found her center hot and wet and after a few strokes of carefully applied pressure, could not resist the urge to ride him. Scully crawled on her hands and knees as she straddled his torso until she was positioned directly above him.

Mulder ran his thumb across her nipples and smiled as she gasped. He slipped his hands under the negligee and ran his finger tips over her soft skin. The fingers of his right hand went back to kneading her nipple while he ran his left through her lower curls in search of her moist center. He fingered her bud firmly and smiled as he watched her expression define her pleasure and her eyes roll up in her head. Mulder pushed the negligee up and over her head and then leaned forward to take her breast into his mouth. He nibbled her flesh gently with his teeth as he slid his hand to the small of her back and pushed her body down onto his shaft.

They both cried out as he filled her space and thrust against each other in unison. Scully stretched over him and tangled her legs around his as she ran her fingers through his hair. He fed hungrily on her lips and wrapped his arms around her protectively. In one swift movement, Mulder rolled Scully over onto her back and pushed up to lean on his left elbow. He reached down and hooked her left knee with his casted arm and pushed her leg to her chest. He continued to thrust inside her and nuzzled into her neck as he felt himself coming to his apex. He gritted his teeth and slowed his movement slightly.

"Scully, slow down," he whispered in her ear. "Don't move."

"I can't, Mulder," she gasped as her hips bucked against him. "I'm…. ahhh!" she paused and dug her fingernails into his back, pushing him downward onto her.

He resisted her pressure and continued his slow movement, knowing that it was driving her over the edge. He pulled himself out and positioned the tip of his arousal on her bud. She wiggled below him to maneuver it back and he smiled at her attempts. Their mouths found each other again and he probed her lips with his tongue. He cupped her breast in his right hand and kneaded the nipple until it was hard under his fingertips. He curled down to place tender kisses on her breast and took the nipple in his mouth, gently nibbled on it. He heard her urge him to continue in breathless gasps in his ear.

Mulder pushed back to his knees and dipped his head down between her legs. He pushed her legs apart and placed gentle kisses down the inside of her thighs until he reached her flower. He flicked his tongue across her swollen bud and around the folds that surrounded it. He savored her musky flavor on his tongue as he buried his face in her center, reaching his tongue into the depths of her core. He felt her hands pulling gently on his hair and he glanced up into her beckoning eyes.

Mulder slid up into the cradle of her legs and pushed himself forcibly inside of her. He watched as she tilted her head back and cried out in pleasure. He pushed her leg to her chest again and rocked against her with determination, knocking the frame of the headboard into the wall. He felt her core open below him and flood with hot molten lava as he increased his pressure and his frenzied attack on it. Her cries of pleasure sounded like distant applause as his own eruption pounded in his ear.

He dropped his head to the side of hers and took several minutes to control his ragged breathing. Mulder felt his arm shaking and rolled off of Scully onto his back. As he relaxed into the comfort of the pillow and the bed, he felt Scully roll toward him and nestle into the crook of his arm. _I could stay like this forever, _he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Spinsters Sisters Inn**

**Thursday 9:30 am**

Scully fingered the doily on the top of the dresser as she made one final sweep of the room. She picked up an antique picture off the dresser top and stared hypnotically into the black and white faces looking back at her. She didn't hear the door open or Mulder entering the room.

"Did we leave anything, Scully?" he asked as he barreled through the door. Tracy's waiting in the car."

"Geezus," she gasped as she jumped and looked up at him. His entrance had startled her. "No, I think we got it all." She set the frame back on the dresser and looked around the room blankly.

He noticed the far off look in her eyes and leaned his hand against the door frame. "What are you thinking about?"

She walked around the side of the bed over to the window and stared out it without answering. He walked around the bed and sat on the edge of it behind her. "I was thinking about the magic of this place. How it brought us together and how I don't want to leave it now."

Mulder reached out for her hand and pulled her toward him. "Scully, this place was a catalyst for feelings that were already there. Leaving here isn't going to change how we feel about each other."

"I'm worried about that, Mulder," she said softly, refusing to look him in the eye. "I just think that things are going to be different when we get back to D.C."

"Things are going to be different," he replied. "We left D.C as partners and we'll return as lovers."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" she asked. She ran her tongue over her lip, scared to death that his answer would be no.

Mulder reached out for her chin and turned it so she was forced to look him in the eye. "I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Without you, I'm lost." He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "I'm even willing to compromise and _get out of the damn car_ once in awhile." He paused and looked her straight in the eye. "Is that what you want?"

"Probably more than you," she whispered and finally released the breath she'd been holding. She leaned over and kissed him. She turned and walked around the bed and removed her coat from the wardrobe.

"Scully," Mulder called to her. She heard the shuffle of his feet and turned to look back at him.

"What?"

"The Assistant Director made me an offer last night," Mulder said as he tapped his hand on the pillar of the iron footboard.

"What kind of offer?" she asked.

Mulder paused and pursed his lips. "To be the Senior Agent in the Dubuque office, balance the case load between agents, be a mentor, and a liaison between the Sheriff and Police Departments," he replied.

Scully looked at Mulder quizzically. "Isn't that the AD's job?"

"It is," he said with a chuckle. "However since the field offices in the Quad Cities and Dubuque were merged, the AD's priorities are split. The QC office is bigger and has a larger case load, which leaves the Dubuque office without needed supervision."

"And he wants you to manage it?" Scully asked tilting her head. "Do you want that? What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I would think about it," Mulder replied leaning against the wall. "He's obviously given it a lot of thought this week. He said you could transfer with me so we could be together. You could continue your work as an Agent in the field office or apply for the County Coroner position … which interestingly enough hasn't been filled on a full time basis in over a year."

"That's convenient," she replied thoughtfully.

Mulder stepped around the bed and leaned against the footboard. "It's a tempting offer, Scully," he remarked. "We could buy a house here … probably three houses for the price of our apartments in D.C., work on the X-files without Kirsch sticking his nose in our business," he reached out for her hand again and pulled her close to him. "We could get a dog and buy a lawnmower and hang out with my new best friends Boscorelli and Yokas. The Gunmen could even move here too."

Scully rolled her eyes. "Oh, well, when you put it like that," she smirked. "When do you have to give him an answer?"

"When I'm ready," he said as he cupped her head in his hand. "The offer stands for as long as he's AD of the field office….I just need to make the call when we're ready to make the move."

"But it's not going to be today," Scully half stated half asked as she placed her hand on his chest.

"No, and he knows that," Mulder replied quietly. "But it might be tomorrow if Kirsch yells at us when we get back to the house." Mulder smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.

Tracy Driscoll, who was waiting for them in the car, honked the horn, interrupting their quiet moment.

"That's our sign, Mulder," Scully whispered as their lips parted. "It's time to go home."

"Lead the way, G-woman."

The End.


End file.
